Under The Same Sky
by aicchan
Summary: "Baiklah… kurasa aku sudah tahu masalahnya, ternyata kau tak hanya sekedar membuka portal… kau membuka portal dimensi. Mereka berdua sudah jelas tidak berasal dari dunia yang sama dengan kita." - OP x SS x TMI - Vampire fic - Sequel from Footsteps of Time
1. Chapter 1

Langit tampak gelap meski nyatanya waktu masih menunjukkan pukul dua siang hari. Sanji berdiri di ambang jendela yang terbuka di rumah kecil di bukit yang menghadap ke laut, rumah yang dia tinggali bersama Zoro sejak lima tahun lalu. Bosan berkelana bersama para _senior_ , mereka berdua memutuskan untuk sejenak mengasingkan diri dan hidup berdua saja di sebuah pulau kecil berpenduduk tak lebih dari lima ribu nyawa, dekat dengan kepulauan Sabaody.

"Badai akan datang, lebih baik kau tutup jendela itu!"

Sanji menoleh dan melihat Zoro sedang duduk malas di sofa yang menghadap perapian. Sanji menutup jendela dan menghampiri Zoro, "Kau ini, jangan cuma duduk santai begitu, kau kan bisa cuci itu tumpukan piring kotor!"

"Malas. Kau saja yang kerjakan."

Andai saja Sanji belum terlatih mengontrol emosinya, dia pasti sudah menghajar kekasih abadinya ini, tapi dia tak ingin buang energi percuma dan membiarkan saja sifat egois Zoro berulah lagi. Sanji duduk di karpet tebal dan menyandarkan kepalanya di lengan Zoro yang kekar.

"Kenapa lemas? Kau haus?"

"Tidak… hanya sedikit mengantuk."

"Sudah berapa lama kau tidak tidur?"

"Sekitar seminggu… mungkin."

Zoro mengusap kepala Sanji, "Tidurlah sebentar. Tak mungkin keluar rumah kalau badai sudah datang," Zoro menggeser posisinya di sofa yang besarnya cukup untuk menampung mereka berdua, "kemari!"

Sanji pun beranjak dan merebahkan diri di samping Zoro, menjadikan lengan pria berambut hijau itu sebagai sandaran kepalanya.

Namun belum lagi dia memjamkan mata, mendadak saja mereka merasakan hempasan angin yang cukup kuat di rumah mereka, membuat kaca jendela berderak hebat dan langsung terbuka, terbanting menutup dan terbuka lagi, pasrah dipermainkan laju angin. Merasa ini bukan angin biasa, mereka berdua berdiri, Zoro langsung menyambar tiga pedangnya yang semua tergantung rapi di dinding.

"Ada sesuatu yang aneh dalam angin ini!" Sanji melindungi wajah dengan sebelah tangan.

Tanpa bisa mereka melakukan apapun, angin semakin kencang, memporak porandakan segala yang ada di rumah mereka. Mengikuti insting, Zoro merangkul pundak Sanji, memeluknya begitu erat saat tubuh mereka bahkan tak sanggup menahan hempasan angin dan terseret dalam sebuah pusaran yang tak bisa dilawan….

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

 **ONE PIECE © Oda Eiichiro**

 **SAINT SEIYA (ORIGINAL & THE LOST CANVAS) **

**© Kurumada Masashi & Teshirogi Shiori**

 **THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS © CASSANDRA CLARE**

 **Under The Same Sky © aicchan**

 **Final Masquerade Sequel**

 **Vampire Fic**

 **ENJOY**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Suara kicau burung dan aliran air membuat Zoro tersadar. Dia membuka matanya dan langsung terduduk. Dia melihat Sanji terbaring tak sadarkan diri di sebelahnya. Rambut panjang Sanji tergerai basah, kotor oleh tanah yang tergenang air, mungkin hujan. Tak peduli, Zoro membopong tubuh Sanji tanpa kesulitan dan mencari asal suara air. Sambil berjalan, Zoro baru mulai menganalisa keadaan sekelilingnya yang merupakan hutan belantara yang begitu lebatnya hingga langit pun tertutup oleh dedaunan.

 _Ini dimana? Tidak mungkin angin itu bisa menerbangkan kami sampai ke hutan._ Zoro setidaknya merasa aman karena ketiga pedangnya tersampir di pinggang. Hidung Zoro mencium bau tanah basah, lumut lembab dan aroma kehidupan binatang liar. Tapi dia sama sekali tak mencium aroma garam yang berarti mereka ada jauh dari laut. Sangat jauh. Perhatian Zoro teralih saat mendangar Sanji terbatuk-batuk. Dia berhenti dan menunggu sampai batuk Sanji berhenti.

Setelah menenangkan diri, Sanji membuka matanya, "Ini dimana?"

"Aku tidak tahu," Zoro menurunkan Sanji meski dia masih menopang tubuhnya, "minumlah! Wajahmu sudah membiru."

Sanji tak menyangkal kalau tenggorokannya benar-benar terasa kering, sampai sakit sekali. Dia menyibak rambut hijau Zoro yang panjang dan berantakan. Mengikuti rasa hausnya, taring Sanji muncul dan dia pun mengigit leher Zoro, meminum darah kekasihnya. Rasa dingin yang membekukan tubuhnya perlahan menghilang, digantikan aliran panas yang menghidupkan kembali organ-organnya.

Zoro mengusap kepala Sanji, membuarkan _vampire_ itu minum hingga puas. Godaan terbesar saat ini adalah keinginan Zoro untuk memeluk Sanji dan membuatnya tak berkutik, tapi dia masih sadar diri bahwa mereka masih punya hal penting yang harus diurus. Setelah beberapa waktu, Sanji melepaskan diri dari Zoro dan mereka berbagi satu kecupan singkat.

"Tempat ini aneh," Sanji memandang ke sekelilingnya yang dipenuhi pepohonan dan tumbuhan liar, "tak ada aroma manusia sama sekali. Ladang, sawah, laut… tak ada…"

Zoro menautkan jemarinya dengan Sanji. Tiba-tiba saja indranya menangkap pergerakan cepat tak jauh dari mereka, refleks Zoro mencabut sebelah pedangnya.

"AH! Ada! Disini!" terdengar suara seorang pemuda belia, mungkin berumur belasan tahun.

Detik berikutnya, muncul tiga orang di hadapan mereka. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang panjang hingga melewati pinggangnya, seorang pria berambut biru panjang berantakan dan seorang pemuda lain berambut hitam yang ditata dengan gel dan penuh _gliter_ berwarna-warni.

"Ya ampun… kau sungguh membuat kekacauan, bocah."

"Aku bukan bocah. Dan aku tidak sengaja!"

"Jangan ribut di sini, kalian berdua!" yang berambut biru panjang melangkah maju, "hei kalian…" dia langsung berhenti bicara saat bilah pedang tajam terhunus ke arahnya, "oke.. santai, bung. Kami tidak bermaksud jahat. Namaku Kardia. Ini Shaka dan Magnus."

Sanji menurunkan lengan Zoro karena dia tak merasakan adanya ancaman, bahkan dia merasakan sesuatu yang familiar. "Namaku Sanji… dan ini Zoro."

"Kalian tidak usah khawatir, kita sama… _vampire_ ," ujar Kardia.

Sanji terhenyak, sekilas memandang Zoro dan menemukan rasa terkejut yang sama.

"Kalian memiliki aroma yang sama denganku. Sepasang _vampire_ - _mate_ , eh?" Kardia maju selangkah, "mereka berdua di belakangku ini adalah _warlock_ , mereka berdua yang, _well_ , sedikit bertanggung jawab akan kejadian ini."

"Hei! Itu sepenuhnya salah Shaka!" protes yang bernama Magnus.

Sanji memandang tidak orang itu dengan heran, " _Warlock_? Bertanggung jawab? Apa maksud kalian?"

Tiga orang di hadapan Sanji dan Zoro saling berpandangan.

"Tunggu dulu. Kalian tidak tahu _warlock_ itu apa?" tanya Magnus, ada nada tak percaya yang ketara di suaranya, "kalian benar _vampire_ dan _mate_ , kan?"

"Hidungku tak akan salah, Magnus," ujar Kardia, "tapi rasanya memang aneh kalau ada yang tak tahu tentang _warlock_. Asal kalian dari mana?"

"… Sabaody…"

Kardia dan dua lainnya mengerutkan kening, "Dimana itu?" tanya mereka bersamaan.

Sanji mulai merasa tak tenang dengan semua keasingan ini, "Lalu… sekarang kami ada dimana?"

"Lahan pribadi milikku, tak jauh di luar kota New York."

"New York?"

Magnus memijat pangkal hidungnya, "Baiklah… kurasa aku sudah tahu masalahnya," dia memandang Shaka, "ternyata ku tak hanya sekedar membuka portal, Shaka… kau membuka portal dimensi. Mereka berdua sudah jelas tidak berasal dari dunia yang sama dengan kita."

.

Jadi di sinilah Sanji dan Zoro berada. Di sebuah rumah dua lantai yang sebagian besar terbuat dari kayu. Dari penjelasan Kardia, mereka tahu kalau tempat ini adalah sebuah penginapan khusus yang ditujukan untuk mereka yang bukan manusia biasa. Dalam perjalanan singkat mereka dari hutan menuju ke penginapan, Kardia, sedikit sering disela oleh Shaka, menjelaskan tentang asal usul penginapan mereka dan kerjasama dengan pihak Institut yang dihuni mereka dengan darah malaikat, juga dengan sekelompok _hunter_ dan juga _werewolf_. Fakta kalau mereka terlempar ke dimensi lain akibat seorang _warlock_ muda yang baru belajar membuat portal sudah cukup untuk membuat mereka terkejut, sekarang ditambah kenyataan bahwa di dunia ini, ada berbagai macam makhluk supernatural yang tak mereka tahu.

"Silahkan."

Sanji memandang seorang pemuda berambut merah panjang terikat rapi yang sedang menyuguhkan dua gelas minuman hangat untuk mereka, dia adalah Camus, _mate_ Kardia.

"Jadi sampai kapan kami terjebak di sini?" tanya Zoro.

"Kami tidak bisa memastikan. Portal dimensi terbuka sungguh karena suatu kebetulan," jawab Magnus, "bahkan dengan kekuatanku sekalipun, tak akan mudah membuka portal yang menghubungkan dua dimensi."

"Bagaimana dengan dia?" tanya Sanji, memandang Shaka yang duduk di antara Kardia dan Magnus.

"Seperti yang aku jelaskan tadi, kekuatan Shaka juga belum stabil. Dia masih muda, belum bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya dengan maksimal. Terbukanya portal dimensi tadi pun aku belum tahu pasti caranya bagaimana. Aku akan cari petunjuk dari temanku yang lebih jago untuk urusan perpindahan dimensi, mungkin dia bisa membantu."

Pembicaraan mereka terputus saat Shaka mendadak berdiri dan langsung menuju tangga di mana ada seorang anak kecil berambut ungu panjang berdiri dengan separuh badannya terhalang tembok, mengintip dengan wajah sedikit pucat.

"Mu, kenapa turun?" Shaka berlutut di hadapan anak itu.

"Aku… mencarimu…"

Shaka menggendong anak bernama Mu itu, "Aku permisi dulu," tanpa menunggu jawaban, Shaka langsung meninggalkan tempat itu.

Kardia berdehem, "Kalau begitu, sampai kita temukan solusinya, kalian bisa tinggal di sini. Aku bisa pinjamkan satu paviliun untuk kalian, bagaimana pun juga, kami bertanggung jawab atas kejadian yang menimpa kalian."

Sanji sekilas memandang Zoro yang duduk bersandar di sofa, "Ya—mau bagaimana lagi? Dipaksakan juga tidak akan bagus hasilnya. Hitung-hitung ini petualangan baru kami. Bukan begitu, _marimo_?"

Hanya gumaman singkat yang menjadi jawaban dari Zoro.

Kardia tersenyum, "Bagus kalau begitu," dia berdiri, "ayo! Aku antar ke tempat tinggal kalian."

.

Berdirilah sebuah kabin kecil dari kayu yang terletak dekat dengan hutan. Hanya terdari dari satu ruangan besar yang berisi tempat tidur, satu set sofa mini, televisi, dapur kecil dan juga satu ruangan kecil yang merupakan kamar mandi. Di belakang ada balkon kecil yang langsung berhadapan dengan wajah hutan yang asri menyegarkan. Kardia meninggalkan Sanji dan Zoro di sana setelah mengatakan kalau mereka bisa pesan apaun melalui telepon dan pesanan akan segera diantar, atau kalau mau, mereka bisa langsung datang ke bangunan utama dan makan di sana.

Zoro melepaskan kaitan pedang di pinggangnya, "Kenapa mendadak jadi begini? Padahal niatnya hanya ingin santai di rumah."

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Lumayan lah untuk menghilangkan kebosanan," Sanji melepaskan lapis pakaian terluarnya, "aku mandi dulu. Lumpur kering ini benar-benar membuatku tak nyaman," dia berjalan ke kamar mandi, "tidak mau sekalian? Sebelum kau kotori sofa malang itu dengan lumpur di badanmu."

Seketika muncul seringai di wajah Zoro, "Itu tawaran yang tak bisa ditolak," menyandarkan ketiga pedangnya di sofa, Zoro pun menyusul kekasihnya ke kamar mandi.

.

#

.

Dua hari sudah Sanji dan Zoro menjadi penghuni penginapan khusus mahkluk-mahkluk yang bukan manusia atau yang di sini dikenal dengan nama _Downworlder_. Sejauh ini mereka sudah berkenalan dengan para penguni lain di sini, juga beberapa yang disebut dengan _Shadowhunter_ , manusia pembawa darah malaikat. Penyambutan mereka benar-benar luar biasa, sama sekali tak ada kesan negatif yang didapat oleh Sanji dan Zoro dari semua yang mereka temui. Menurut Kardia, kejadian aneh sudah merupakan makanan mereka sehari-hari, jadi yang seperti tamu dimensi lain seperti ini pun hanya satu dari sekian banyak kejadian _absurd_ yang sudah sering kali dialami.

"Kalian sedang senggang, kan? Bagaimana kalau ikut aku dan Asmita belanja ke kota?" tawar Defteros, seorang pria berkulit gelap dengan rambut panjang yang dibiarkan terurai. Defteros adalah _mate_ untuk Asmita, _vampire_ berambut pirang panjang yang paras maupun perawakannya sungguh mirip dengan Shaka walau mereka sama sekali tak ada hubungan darah.

Sanji sempat terkejut saat mengetahu kalau Defteros dan Kanon adalah kakak beradik dan sama-sama menjadi _mate_ untuk seorang _vampire_. Tak hanya itu, Kanon memiliki kakak kembar yang masih hidup dan tinggal di New York, walau kini statu mereka adalah yang fana dan abadi, tapi hubungan mereka sama sekali tak renggang. Defteros sendiri juga punya kakak kembar yang kini sudah meninggal saat menjalani tugas negara.

"JANGAN! Aku mau dengar cerita Sanji!" seru Milo, adik Kardia yang terlihat seperti pemuda ceria biasa. Dialah _vampire_ yang mengikat Kanon dalam keabadian, "aku penasaran sekali waktu Sanji bilang kalau mereka dulu adalah seorang bajak laut."

"Jangan merepotkan tamu kita, Milo!" Kardia memukul kepala Milo dengan sendok sayur walau hasilnya justru sendok itulah yang bengkok dan Kardia langsung membuangnya begitu saja, "kalian tak perlu menuruti ini dan itu, lakukan saja apa yang kalian suka."

Milo menggembungkan pipinya, "Cerita saja kan tidak merepotkan."

Sanji tersenyum, entah kenapa, melihat tingkah Milo, dia jadi teringat kisah lama yang dia simpan di tempat khusus dalam hatinya. "Aku tidak keberatan menemani Milo, tapi aku juga penasaran dengan kota New York ini, jadi bagaimana kalau aku cerita nanti saja setelah makan malam?"

Milo mengepalkan tangannya penuh kemenangan dan langsung melesat meninggalkan dapur.

"Kau jago juga mengurus anak kecil," Kardia mengambil sendok lagi dari dalam laci.

"Sudah terbiasa."

"Baiklah. Ayo berangkat sekarang!" Defteros mengambil jaket yang tersampir di dekat pintu, "Kau tidak ikut, Zoro?" tanyanya pada si pemuda berambut hijau.

"Tidaklah. Aku mau tidur saja!" Zoro berbalik dan bersiap pergi.

"Jangan tersesat, _marimo_! Jalan lurus saja dan jangan meleset satu mili pun," Sanji terkekeh melihat wajah kesal Zoro.

Lalu Sanji pun mengikuti Defteros keluar dari bangunan utama bersama Asmita dan mereka menuju ke sebuah mobil sedan merah yang terparkir di bawah pohon, sebuah kendaraan yang tak ada di dunia tempat Sanji tinggal. Dua hari ini Sanji belajar segala sesuatu tentang dunia ini, meski ada yang sama, yang berbeda jauh lebih banyak.

"Kau ada makanan kesukaan tertentu?" tanya Defteros setelah mereka masuk mobil, "kau tidak perlu sungkan kalau ingin makan sesuatu, koki-koki di sini menguasai hampir seluruh masakan."

Sanji duduk di kursi penumpang, "Tak perlu repot, sebenarnya aku juga seorang koki."

"Hoo? Sungguh?" Defteros menyalakan mesin mobil dan melajukannya dengan kecepatan sedang, "yang jago memasak di sini hanya Kardia dan Asmita."

Sanji memandang jajaran pepohonan yang melaju buram di luar jendela. Penginapan milik Kardia dilindungi oleh sekat sihir sehinggal tempat itu tak terdeteksi radar manusia biasa, walau kadang ada satu dua kejadian manusia biasa tersesat di sana, "Aku tidak keberatan membantu kalian memasak, tak enak juga kalau menumpang tinggal gratis. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa bahan makanan di sini sama dengan yang ada di duniaku."

Defteros tertawa, "Tenang saja, ada ratusan buku memasak di rak, kau bisa baca sesukamu. Yang kurang kerjaan membaca buku itu hanya Kardia dan Asmita."

"Itu karena kalian bawel kalau mulai bosan dengan menu yang itu saja," kata Asmita yang semenjak tadi hanya diam saja.

Sanji menikmati perjalanannya yang tak biasa. Pemandangan yang asing, aroma yang asing, namun jiwa petualangnya, jiwa seorang yang haus akan penjelajahan, kembali bangkit dan membuat Sanji sangat menantikan tibanya di kota New York ini. Tiga jam peraljanan darat sama sekali tidak membuat Sanji bosan.

.

.

Sekedar kagum saja tak mewakili perasaan Sanji saat ini. Dia tercengang memandang wajah kota New York yang dipenuhi gedung-gedung yang tampak bagaikan menembus langit. Seumur hidupnya dia tak pernah melihat kota yang seperti ini. Sambil membiasakan diri berada diantara rimba gedung ini, Sanji mendengarkan cerita Defteros tentang kelompok-kelompok _Downworlder_ yang ada di New York ini. Klan _vampire_ yang dipimpin seorang _vampire_ bernama Camille Belacourt, pack _werewolf_ yang dipimpin oleh mantan _Shadowhunter_ bernama Luke Garroway, lalu ada juga _Preator Lupus_ , 'panti asuhan' _Downworlder_ yang dipimpin oleh Woolsey Scott. Pengawas pergerakan para _Downworlder_ adalah Institut New York yang berdiri di tengah kota namun luput dari mandangan para _mundane_ , manusia biasa yang tak sadar akan kehidupan lain di antara mereka.

Defteros menghentikan kendaraan di tempat parkir sebuah supermarket besar. Mereka bilang di sini Sanji akan bisa menemukan segala jenis bahan makanan yang dia butuhkan. Defteros juga mengingatkan kalau Sanji bisa belanja apa saja yang dia suka, tidak perlu sungkan, apalagi memikirkan tentang uang.

Sampai di dalam, Sanji dibuat tercengang oleh deretan rak berisi segala macam makanan.

"Sebelah sini!"

Sanji mengikuti Asmita yang berjalan di samping Defteros yang mendorong sebuah keranjang belanja dari besi. Dia melihat-lihat barang yang ada di rak samping kiri dan kanannya. Semuanya asing sama sekali, tapi begitu membaca bahan-bahan yang tertera di kotaknya, Sanji bisa mengira apa isi dan rasa dari makanan itu. Biar ini praktis, Sanji lebih suka membuat semua bumbu dari awal, terasa lebih enak.

Setelah mengatakan itu pada Asmita, Sanji diantar menuju ke rak yang berisi bahan-bahan mentah. Mencium aroma yang familiar membuat Sanji merasa senang, dia pun mulai memilih bahan dan kepalanya mulai memproses menu masakan yang sudah lama tersimpan dan jarang dia buat.

Hampir tiga jam mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk berbelanja, Defteros hanya tertawa saat Sanji minta maaf karena membuang banyak waktu. Menurut Defteros, ini waktu belanja yang normal. Kalau mengajak anak-anak, bisa butuh waktu dua kali lipat dari ini. Setelah mengangkut belanjaan mereka yang langsung memenuhi bagasi mobil, Defteros kembali melajukan kendaraan, dia sempat menawarkan untuk makan siang tapi Sanji menolak karena dia tak ingin makan sendiri tanpa Zoro.

Selama perjalanan pulang, Sanji banyak mengobrol dengan Defteros yang menceritakan tentang seluk beluk dunia ini. Tentang apa yang harus diketahui sebagai seorang _Downworlder_ , tentang kerjasama dengan Institut _Shadowhunter_ , tentang iblis yang sering datang mengganggu ketenangan hidup mereka. Sanji sempat kaget kalau yang dimaksud iblis adalah benar-benar penghuni neraka yang merusuh ke dunia fana. Di petualangannya dulu, tak terhitung berapa banyak Sanji bertemu dengan hal-hal dan orang-orang aneh, tapi iblis, adalah yang pertama untuknya.

"Tenang saja, selama ada para _Shadowhunter_ , iblis-iblis itu tak akan berkutik," Defteros sedikit menaikkan kecepatan laju kendaraannya begitu mereka tiba di perbatasan kota.

"Aku dengar ada _Shadowhunter_ yang tinggal di penginapan kalian," Sanji memandang sebuah kendaraan besar yang mengangkut kayu melintas di samping mereka.

"Ah, ya… Jace. Dia _mate_ untuk Simon. Saat ini mereka sedang tinggal di tempat _Lady_ Camille, mungkin beberapa bulan lagi sebelum mereka kembali ke penginapan."

Perjalanan kembali ke penginapan terasa lebih cepat dari saat berangkat tadi. Tahu-tahu deretan bangunan tinggi sudah berganti dengan jajaran pepohonan hijau, jalanan yang ramai sudah sepi dan hanya satu dua kendaraan yang melintas. Matahari yang tadinya masih tinggi, kini sudah concong ke barat, tergeser gelapnya malam. Sanji sangat menikmati kunjungan singkatnya ke kota New York, dalam hati dia mencatat untuk tidak sekali pun meninggalkan Zoro sendiri di kota sebesar itu.

Menghentikan mobilnya di tempat semula, semua turun dari mobil dan membawa belanjaan mereka. Penginapan sudah diterangi oleh cahaya lampu dan pengunjung lain pun mulai tampak beredar di sekitar penginapan. Tak heran, karena ini memang penginapan yang dikhususkan sebagian besar untuk penjelajah malam.

Saat itu Sanji melihat dua anak kecil di kolam renang dan dia tak akan salah mengenali aroma Shaka yang khas, tapi Shaka yang ini berwujud seperti bocah berumur sepuluh tahun.

Menyadari pandangan Sanji, Asmita menepuk pundak penghuni baru tempat ini, "Kemampuan khusus yang hanya dimiliki Shaka dan Mu, jangan terkejut kalau mendadak mereka berubah wujud di hadapanmu."

"Ah… kemampuan yang praktis juga."

"Ya—siapa yang bisa menolak permintaan Shaka yang berwujud bocah lima tahun? Kau belum rasakan itu," Defteros terkekeh.

Mereka pun masuk lewat pintu dapur dan meletakkan semua belanjaan di meja, membuat Kardia yang sedang mengupas apel, bengong melihat meja yang mendadak penuh.

"… Kalian mau buka dapur umum?"

"Sanji bilang dia mau masak untuk kita semua nanti malam," kata Asmita, memasukkan bahan daging ke dalam lemari pendingin.

"Hee… kau bisa masak?"

"Aku juga seorang koki, setidaknya di duniaku."

"Wah! Kalau begitu aku bisa minta bantuanmu mengurus dapur," Kardia tertawa.

"Dengan senang hati."

Defteros menyimpan kunci mobil di gantungan khusus sebelah pintu, "Baiklah, aku serahkan urusan dapur pada kalian. Aku mau menemani Shaka dan Mu dulu," pria berbadan tinggi tegap itu pun keluar lagi dan langsung menuju kolam renang.

Sanji hanya sekilas tahu tentang Mu yang ternyata baru saja menjadi bagian keluarga besar ini sejak tiga minggu lalu. Sejak kecil Mu terpenjara di sebuah menara dan terisolasi dari kehidupan luar. Shaka lah yang berhasil menyelamatkan Mu dan membawanya pulang ke tempat di mana seharusnya dia berada. Ternyata di mana pun, tetap saja ada kekejaman yang seperti itu.

Usai menata belanjaan, Sanji mengundurkan diri untuk kembali ke 'rumah'nya sebentar untuk memanggil Zoro sebelum menyiapkan makan malam. Keluar dari rumah utama, Sanji melintasi bagian tengah penginapan itu. Dia memandang suasana di sana, kolam renang diisi oleh Shaka dan Mu dengan Defteros duduk ditepian, mengaasi mereka. Di sisi lain kolam ada Milo dan Kanon yang sepertinya sedang berdebat entah apa. Milo langsung melambaikan tangan penuh semangat begitu dia melihat Sanji dan dibalas seadanya oleh Sanji yang tetap berjalan. Pandangannya beralih ke sebuah bangunan yang cukup besar di dekat kolam, bar dan kasino kecil ada di dalamnya, tempat hiburan untuk para tamu di sini. Siang tadi tempat itu sunyi senyap, tapi sekarang, sudah banyak yang memadati tempat itu dan suara keramaian pun terdengar dari dalam sana.

Yang terakhir adalah sosok sebuah rumah yang ada di bukit di dalam hutan, hanya tampak bagian teratasnya saja dari penginapan. Itu adalah kediaman Minos dan Albafica, sepasang _vampire_ - _mate_ paling mesra sejagad menurut semua yang ada di sini. Saat ini mereka sedang liburan dan entah kapan akan kembali.

" _Marimo_ , kau tidur?" Sanji membuka pintu 'rumah'nya dan melihat Zoro berbaring malas-malasan di sofa, "kau ini ya… aku pergi cukup lama dan kau masih tetap di sini? Kenapa kau tidak keluar?"

"Malas."

Sanji duduk di karpet dan menyandarkan kepalanya di lengan Zoro, "Di sini menyenangkan juga. Kau pasti kaget kalau melihat kota New York. Itu sangat luar biasa," dia memejamkan mata saat merasakan tangan Zoro mengusap kepalanya, "nanti kita ke sana berdua saja, ya…"

"Hmm… kalau aku tidak malas."

"Kau itu selalu malas. Kalau tidak aku seret mungkin kau tidak akan mau beranjak dari tempat tidur."

Zoro memainkan helai pirang rambut Sanji, "Jangan memaksakan diri. Kau selalu seperti ini kalau suasana hatimu sedang tidak enak. Tak usah berpura-pura ceria di hadapanku!"

Menyamankan diri pada sentuhan Zoro, Sanji mengakui kalau sebenarnya dia sangat gelisah. Sehari absen mencium aroma garam tak pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya dan sekarang dia ada begitu jauh dari laut.

Merasakan perubahan emosi Sanji, Zoro beranjak berdiri dan menyuruh Sanji untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Dia memeluk sosok yang telah membawanya pada keabadian, pada perjalanan tanpa akhir. Dikecupnya kepala Sanji, membiarkan dia bersandar sepenuhnya.

"Kau mau makan apa? Aku menawarkan diri untuk menjadi koki mereka setelah ini."

"Terserah kau saja. Selama itu kau yang buat, pasti aku makan."

"Hah! Mulutmu itu makin pintar saja berkata manis," Sanji menegakkan tubuhnya dan dia mencium bibir Zoro.

Zoro pun membalas sentuhan itu, memeluk pinggang Sanji dan merasakan suhu tubuh kekasihnya yang mulai dingin. Zoro mengusap sisi wajah Sanji dan melepaskan diri, "Kenapa kau jadi sering haus?"

"Entah…" Sanji menyibak rambut panjang Zoro yang menutupi leher, "mungkin karena perubahan suasana?"

Zoro memeluk Sanji saat taring _vampire_ itu menembus lehernya. Dia jadi teringat kali pertama darahnya masuk dalam tubuh Sanji, tak lama begitu dia tahu jati diri Sanji sebagai mahkluk penghisap darah. Kenangan lama itu masih terekam jelas dalam ingatannya seolah baru saja terjadi kemarin. Pandangan Zoro menuju tiga bilah pedang yang sudah dia buatkan tempat khusus di dinding, Pedang-pedang yang menjadi saksi bisu kehidupan mereka.

Saat Zoro memejamkan mata, dia bisa mendengar suara riuh yang mengghiasi awal kehidupannya. Awal mula perjalanan panjangnya bersama mereka yang bahkan memiliki posisi lebih dari sebuah rekan belaka. _Nakama_ … keluarga.

"Sudah selesai?" Zoro megusap kepala Sanji saat merasakan taring _vampire_ itu meninggalkan lehernya.

Sanji menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Zoro. Dia selalu suka setiap kali Zoro membelai kepalanya seperti ini. Begitu nyaman, seperti tak akan ada yang bisa menyakitinya. "Mmm… ayo keluar! Paling tidak kau harus ikut membantu menata meja, _marimo_."

Zoro mendecakkan lidahnya, "Ck! Merepotkan saja."

Kemudian mereka berdua pun menuju ke rumah utama, sekali lagi Sanji membalas lambaian tangan Milo yang sekarang sedang perang air dengan Shaka, ditonton oleh Kanon dan Mu dari pinggir. Defteros sudah tak tampak di sana.

Sampai di pintu dapur, Sanji terj=kejut melihat Defteros dan Kardia sedang mengangkuti meja dan juga alat panggangan.

"Oh, kalian sudah di sini. Kita makan di luar saja biar lebih nyaman," kata Kardia.

"Boleh saja," Sanji menendang kaki Zoro, "kau ikut bantu sana!"

Zoro menggerutu tidak jelas, tapi toh dia akhirnya ikut membantu Kardia dan Defteros.

Sanji sendiri masuk ke dapur dan dia terkejut melihat dua sosok asing duduk di sofa sambil menonton televisi.

"Ah… pas sekali waktunya," Camus menghampiri Sanji, "itu Minos dan Albafica, mereka baru saja pulang. Minos, Albafica, ini saji yang tadi diceritakan oleh Kardia."

Dua sosok di sofa menoleh memandangnya tanpa suara. Yang bernama Minos adalah pria berparas tampan walau sebagian wajahnya tertutup oleh poni, seringai Minos cukup untuk membuat bulu kuduk Sanji meremang. Ada aura yang sangat mengintimidasi dari pria ini yang membuat Sanji meyakinkan diri kalau dia tak akan pernah cari gara-gara dengannya. Dan sosok yang lain membuat Sanji tertegun oleh paras tercantik yang pernah dia lihat, bahkan wanita yang dulu menyandang gelar sebagai ratu lautan pun akan bertekuk lutut tanpa daya. Walau begitu, Sanji tahu benar yang bernama Albafica itu adalah seorang lelaki. Sungguh pasangan _vampire_ - _mate_ yang sangat menawan.

"Jadi kau korban si kecil? Sial sekali nasibmu," Minos terkekeh, "tapi kau tenang saja, yang ada disini mahkluk kurang kerjaan semua, mereka pasti mengembalikanmu ke tempat asalmu."

Camus menepuk lengan Sanji, "Jangan dihiraukan, mulut Minos memang tajam, tapi dia yang paling semangat waktu Kardia bilang Shaka bisa membuka portal dimensi. Dan seperti katanya, kami semua pasti membantumu."

Senyum muncul di wajah Sanji, "Terima kasih. Aku hargai semua yang sudah kalian lakukan untuk kami."

Lalu Sanji pun mengikuti Camus ke dapur dan mulai menyiapkan bahan makanan. Dia menggulung lengan kemejanya sampai sebatas siku dan mencuci tangan. Sanji berniat untuk membeli pakaian sendiri, rasanya tidak enak kalau terus meminjam baju Kardia atau Camus.

"Kau mau masak apa, Sanji?" tanya Camus, "aku memang tidak jago masak, tapi aku bisa membantumu."

"Aku bisa menanganinya sendiri. Tenang saja, aku sudah terbiasa memasak untuk orang banyak. Kau tunggu saja bersama yang lain."

"Sungguh?"

Sanji mengangguk.

Meski tampak tidak enak hati, Camus akhirnya meninggalkan dapur dan membantu yang sedari tadi hilir mudik mengangkati meja, kursi dan juga peralatan makan lainnya.

Maka Sanji pun mulai memasak, dia mengeluarkan bahanbahan dari lemari pendingin besar di sudut dapur dan mengolahnya menjadi satu makanan yang akan dia tujukan pada teman-teman baru yang dia temukan di tempat asing ini. Dia sangat ingin pulang, tentu saja, tapi tak ada salahnya sebentar menikmati suasana berbeda yang seperti ini.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox


	2. Chapter 2

"Ahh… hujan…" Camus memandang derai air yang membasahi bumi dengan derasnya. Matahari sama sekali tak tampak di langit, tertutup pekatnya awan mendung, "bagaimana ini Kardia?"

"Bagaimana apanya?" Kardia bergelung malas di dalam selimutnya.

Camus kembali ke tempat tidur dan duduk di sebelah Kardia, "Kau ini bagaimana? Kau kan sudah janji mengajak Shaka dan Mu ke taman bermain."

"Ya kalau hujan mau diapakan? Besok kan masih bisa," Kardia memeluk gulingnya, udara dingin begini membuatnya malas beranjak dari tempat tidur yang begitu hangat dan empuk.

"Kau ini selalu saja menggampangkan semua hal," Camus berdiri lagi.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Ke bawah sebentar, aku harus membuka tanda kalau tempat ini buka," tak menunggu sahutan dari Kardia, Camus meninggalkan kamar dan menuruni tangga.

Di bawa ternyata sudah ada Sanji, tamu mereka yang datang dari dimensi lain.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

 **ONE PIECE © Oda Eiichiro**

 **SAINT SEIYA (ORIGINAL & THE LOST CANVAS) **

**© Kurumada Masashi & Teshirogi Shiori**

 **THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS © CASSANDRA CLARE**

 **Under The Same Sky © aicchan**

 **Final Masquerade Sequel**

 **Vampire Fic**

 **ENJOY**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Pagi, Sanji," sapa Camus pada Sanji yang sejak kemarin setuju untuk mengurus dapur bergantian dengan Kardia dan Asmita. Sanji bilang dia lebih suka punya kegiatan dari pada hanya berdiam diri seharian.

"Pagi, Camus."

"Kau sedang buat apa?" Camus menghampiri Sanji yang sibuk di dapur.

"Shaka minta dibuatkan sandwich."

Camus menoleh pada Shaka yang duduk di sofa bersama Mu. Keduanya berwujud seperti anak berumur lima tahun. Camus maklum saja pada Shaka yang begitu protektif pada Mu, kedua _warlock_ itu terikat oleh hal yang sama eratnya seperti ikatan antara _vampire_ dan _mate_. Camus pun menghampiri Shaka.

"Mana Asmita dan Defteros?"

"Semalam _Dad_ dan Aita, Kanon dan Milo pergi ke tempat Saga. Katanya Aiolos sakit."

Camus memandang Mu yang memakai piyama ungu bermotif bintang, ada perban putih membebat pergelangan kaki anak itu. Amarah sering menguasai Camus setiap kali ingat cerita tentang Mu, tentang bagaimana dia dikurung dan disiksa. Luka di kaki Mu menjadi permanen akibat belenggu sihir yang telah menyiksanya sejak lama, itu membuat Mu tak bisa berdiri terlalu lama atau berjalan terlalu jauh.

"Oh iya, berhubung hari ini hujan, acara hari ini kita batalkan dan diganti lain hari, oke?"

Shaka mengangguk, "Tidak apa-apa, lagipula tidak tahu juga Dad dan Aita pulang kapan. Aku juga tidak mau Mu mendadak kaget ada di tempat yang dipadati manusia begitu," Shaka mengusap-usap kepala Mu yang bersandar di bantal duduk, masih tampak sedikit mengantuk.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu," Camus menepuk kepala Shaka lalu menuju ke ruang depan rumah yang difungsikan sebagai kantor penerima tamu. Walau tamu yang menginap tak seberapa, tapi pengunjung bar dan kasino mereka cukup ramai setiap harinya. Mungkin ini adalah satu-satunya tempat di mana _vampire_ dan _werewolf_ bisa minum bersama tanpa harus ada pertumpahan darah.

Camus membuka pintu dan membalik tanda ' _closed'_ menjadi ' _open'_. Meski dunia sudah dikuasai nuansa digital, tapi penginapan ini tetap mengutamakan kesan klasik yang tak pudar oleh waktu, sama seperti kehidupan sebagian besar makhluk imortal yang berkunjung kemari. Setelah itu dia duduk di belakang meja resepsionis dan mulai memeriksa pembukuan kemarin, memastikan pengeluaran dan pemasukan ada di angka yang seimbang walau dia yakin benar biarpun mereka tak memasang tarif inap untuk para tamu, penginapan ini masih bisa bertahan sekian ratus tahun ke depan dengan simpanan kekayaan Kardia yang Camus saja malas menghitung deretan angkanya.

Sejenak Camus menenggelamkan diri dalam pekerjaannya sampai perhatiannya teralih oleh sebuah piring kecil berisi empat potong sandwich dan segelas susu hangat yang diletakkan di meja. Dia memandang Sanji yang membawakan makanan itu untuknya.

"Kupikir sekalian saja kubuatkan sarapan untukmu."

"Ah… _thanks_ ," Camus mengambil sepotong sandwich dari piring dan memakannya. Masakan Sanji benar-benar enak, tak kalah dari masakan Kardia.

"Ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

"Tidak. Aku cuma mengecek saja. Hujan begini, tamu biasanya sedikit lebih aktif, kau tidak apa-apa di dapur sendiri?"

Sanji tersenyum, "Tidak. Menangani sepuluh atau dua puluh orang saja pekerjaan mudah untukku."

Camus ikut tersenyum mengingat cerita Sanji tentang masa lalunya sebagai bajak laut. Kaptennya adalah seorang yang sangat suka makan, jadi memang dulu sebagian besar waktu Sanji habis di dapur untuk memenuhi kebutuhan perut sang kapten. Sambil makan, Camus mengamati Sanji yang sedang melihat koleksi benda antik yang dipajang dalam rak kaca. Tubuh _vampire_ itu tinggi, tampak kurus jika tak dilihat dengan seksama. Rambut pirang panjangnya terikat rapi dengan seutas kain merah. Separuh wajahnya tertutup oleh poni, membuatnya sedikit tampak misterius. Hanya saja yang tetap menarik perhatian Camus adalah bentuk alis Sanji, awalnya terasa janggal, tapi lama kelamaan jadi biasa saja.

"Mana Zoro?" tanya Camus setelah menghabiskan potongan sandwichnya yang pertama.

"Sedang latihan di hutan."

Camus mengambil sandwich lain di piring, "Dengan kemampuan fisik sebagai seorang _mate_ , dia masih saja berlatih?"

"Sudah kebiasaannya sejak dulu. Dia bilang badannya kaku kalau tidak berlatih sehari saja," Sanji berdiri agak lama di depan sebuah boneka yang terbuat dari jerami dengan sebuah paku besar menancap di dada.

Obrolan mereka terhenti saat mendadak saja terdengar sambaran kilat dan juga gemuruh suaranya yang menggelegar. Hujan turun semakin deras disertai angin kencang.

"Sepertinya akan ada badai lagi," Camus mengalihkan pandangannya pada Shaka dan Mu di sofa. Dia sudah hapal benar kalau Mu sangat tak suka kalau hujan turun sederas ini, apalagi disertai petir. Shaka memeluk Mu dengan sikap protektif seperti biasa, "Shaka, lebih baik kau ajak dia ke kamar!"

Tapi Shaka menggeleng, "Dia tak mau. Tidak apa seperti ini, Mu kuat kok."

Camus tak memaksa, toh dia lihat wajah Mu tak sepucat biasanya. Dia kembali pada Sanji yang kini sedang mengamati boneka berbentuk manusia yang terbuat dari keramik berwarna hitam legam. "Kau tertarik dengan benda-benda di sana?"

"Begitulah. Ini… menarik."

"Hanya beberapa saja yang menyebut benda-benda aneh itu dengan deskripsi 'menarik'," Camus menghabiskan potongan sandwich dan meminum separuh isi gelasnya, "kau tidak makan, Sanji?"

"Nanti saja, menunggu Zoro. Dia itu seperti bayi besar yang harus selalu diurus."

Camus tertawa, "Kalau begitu aku bangunkan bayi besarku dulu. Kalau dibiarkan, bisa-bisa dia bermalasan di kasur sampai minggu depan," meninggalkan Sanji, Camus pun kembali ke atas dan masuk ke kamarnya. Di sana Kardia masih bergelung di dalam selimut sampai hanya puncak kepalanya saja yang terlihat. Camus duduk di sisi tempat tidur yang kosong dan menepuk-nepuk badan Kardia, "Kar-di-a! Kau mau bermalasan sampai kapan?"

Hanya ada erangan malas dari Kardia.

"Ayolah! Temani Shaka dan Mu di bawah!"

"Hmm? Ayah dan ibu mereka kemana?" Kardia mengintip dari balik selimut.

"Defteros, Asmita, Milo dan Kanon mengunjungi Aiolos. Kata Saga, dia sedang sakit."

Kardia akhirnya menyingkirkan selimut dari badannya, "Mereka menginap?"

"Entah. Biarkan saja mereka."

"Aku juga tidak berniat mengganggu," Kardia duduk dan bersandar di tumpukan bantal.

Camus menangkap perubahan emosi di wajah Kardia. Tak perlu dia bertanya untuk tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh Kardia. Waktu. Waktu akan terus berjalan, membawa mereka begitu dekat dengan perpisahan. "Mereka tidak meghubungi kita, jadi mungkin Aiolos hanya sakit biasa."

"… Mungkin."

Camus meraih jemari Kardia dan menggenggamnya, "Jangan berpikiran buruk! Kau yang selalu menyuruhku untuk bersikap optimis."

"Lebih mudah mengucapkan daripada melakukan," Kardia memandang Camus, "aku tak akan pernah terbiasa dengan perpisahan… tidak akan pernah bisa," dia menyentuhkan keningnya pada Camus.

Sejenak mereka diam dalam posisi itu, tak saling bicara. Camus memejamkan matanya, menikmati kebersamaan ini. Dia selalu tahu, dibalik sifatnya yang tampak seenaknya dan tidak punya beban, Kardia itu adalah yang paling perasa. Saat Aspros meninggal, selama seminggu Kardia terus menangis setiap malam, tentu saja saat mereka berdua sedang ada di kamar. Hidup belasan tahun bersama Kardia, Camus selalu menemukan sisi baru dalam diri Kardia dan itu membuatnya sangat senang.

"Mandi dan turunlah! Mukamu berantakan. Ada Sanji di bawah dan sandwich buatannya tak kalah enak dari buatanmu," Camus menarik tangan Kardia, memaksanya berdiri, "aku tunggu di bawah."

"O… kay…" Kardia akhirnya masuk ke kamar mandi setelah menyambar handuk.

Camus menggelengkan kepalanya dan meninggalkan kamar dan kembali ke bawah. Sampai di sana dia dikejutkan oleh Sanji yang sedang menggendong Mu, padahal anak itu biasanya susah akrab dengan orang yang baru dia kenal. Mengabaikan rasa terkejutnya, Camus baru sadar kalau Shaka tak ada di sana. Rupanya tadi Minos menelepon dan dia menyuruh Shaka supaya datang ke rumahnya yang ada di tengah hutan.

Tak seberapa lama, Camus melihat sosok Zoro menembus derasnya hujan dan berhenti di teras dapur. Camus pun mengambilkan handuk dari lemari dan memberikan helai tebal itu pada Zoro.

"Kau mau aku buatkan sesuatu yang hangat?" tawar Camus.

"Ah, tidak perlu," yang menjawab justru Sanji, "aku sudah buatkan teh hijau di termos kecil itu."

Camus memandang termos di meja dapur yang bersanding dengan sebuah cangkir dan sebuah piring berisi tiga kepal _onigiri_ , itu membuat senyum muncul di wajahnya. Camus meninggalkan Zoro dan Sanji juga Mu untuk mengecek telepon. Tepat saat itu, Camus melihat sebuah mobil sport berwarna merah meluncur mulus dan berhenti tak jauh dari rumah. Dia sudah hapal siapa pemilik mobil itu. Rhadamanthys. Pria itu pasti bersama Valentine dan Regulus. Benar saja, ketiganya keluar dari mobil dan setengah berlari menuju teras.

"Aaaah! Mendadak badai!" Regulus menggelengkan kepala untuk mengeringkan rambutnya. Setelah puas, barulah pemuda riang itu memandang Camus, "Hai, kami mengungsi sepanjang akhir pekan ini."

"Dengan senang hati," Camus beranjak ke belakang meja penerima tamu, "bagaimana dengan café-mu?"

"Ada Jordan yang mengurusnya. Tenang saja. Kalau ada Jordan, Woolsey juga pasti akan merusuh di sana, ujung-ujungnya membantu juga," Regulus tertawa.

Camus memandang keponakan Sisyphus itu. Pemuda mortal yang hidupnya dikelilingi mahkluk abadi namun itu sama sekali tak menjadi pembatas untuknya. Camus mengeluarkan sebuah kunci paviliun yang khusus disediakan untuk tiga orang itu, satu-satunya yang punya dua kamar di sini.

"Siapa itu?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Valentine, otomatis Camus menoleh ke arah dapur, "Panjang ceritanya. Yang rambutnya pirang itu, Sanji, yang satunya Zoro. Mereka… bisa dibilang tamu dari jauh," refleks Camus tertawa pelan melihat Sanji menghantam kepala Zoro dengan kepalan tangannya karena pemuda berambut hijau itu memakan _onigiri_ bulat-bulat tanpa digigit terlebih dahulu. Mu sampai tertawa melihat wajah kesal Zoro.

Tak lama tampak Kardia turun dengan rambut super berantakan dan handuk tersampir begitu saja di lehernya, "Kalian bertiga rupanya, pantas ramai," Kardia menghampiri Camus, "liburan?"

Membiarkan Kardia mengobrol dengan Regulus dan Valentine, karena Rhadamanthys tipe yang sangat hemat bicara, Camus memutuskan untuk memeriksa _e-mail_. Untung saja dia lakukan karena ternyata ada _e-mail_ dari Clary yang bilang kalau dia akan menitipkan Dieter, Reus dan Mellisa karena para orang dewasa ada pertemuan penting di Idris. Artinya penginapan ini akan ramai lagi, Camus suka kalau semua berkumpul.

Rhadamanthys, Valentine dan Regulus akhirnya meminjam payung dan memutuskan untuk beristirahat di paviliun mereka.

Kardia beranjak ke sebelah Camus yang sedang menulis daftar tamu di buku, "Bocah-bocah _Shadowhunter_ mau dititipkan di sini?"

"Ya. Sore nanti Magnus dan Alec akan mengantar mereka."

"Ah… bicara tentang Magnus, tadi dia meneleponku. Dia bilang dia masih belum bisa menghubungi Ragnor, jadi sepertinya urusan portal ini akan lama selesainya."

"Mau bagaimana lagi, memaksakan Shaka juga tidak mungkin, kan?" Camus menutup buku tamu dan berdiri, beranjak menuju sofa. Mengabaikan Kardia yang sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya, dia kembali memandang ke arah Sanji dan Zoro yang masih saja ribut. Mu di gendongan Sanji sampai merah mukanya karena menahan tawa. Mereka itu pasangan yang menarik.

Sekitar sepuluh menit, sosok Shaka tampak berlari kencang menembus hujan dengan memeluk bungkusan plastik di tangannya. Dia berhenti di teras dan menarik napas, "Aaah! Basah kuyub deh!"

Lalu Mu meminta turun dari gendongan Sanji dan langsung menghampiri Shaka.

"Kenapa kau lari pakai badan bocah seperti itu? Jelas saja basah kuyub," Kardia duduk bersandar di sofa.

"Kalau terlalu sering berubah wujud, kasihan Mu. Kau pasti lupa kalau sekarang kekuatanku dan kekuatan Mu itu satu."

Kardia bersiul, membuatnya mendapat pandangan tajam dari Camus.

"Kau bawa apa?" tanya Mu.

"Ini? Oleh-oleh untukmu dari Fica."

"Untukku?"

Shaka mengangguk, "Fica bilang kau pasti belum punya banyak baju dan mainan, jadi dia belikan ini khusus untukmu. Beberapa untukku sih."

"Keringkan dulu badanmu!" Sanji mengambil handuk dan membungkus badan Shaka, "ganti baju dan turunlah lagi! Aku akan buatkan sup hangat untukmu."

"Yaaaaay!" Shaka menyerahkan bungkusan itu pada Mu dan langsung melesat ke atas.

Camus menggelengkan kepala melihat polah Shaka yang sama sekali tak mencerminkan usianya yang sudah kepala dua. Maklum saja, dia selalu jadi anak kesayangan di sini. Camus menggeser duduknya, memberi tempat pada Mu yang berjalan pelan membawa bungkusan besar di kedua tangan kecilnya.

"Boleh aku buka?" tanyanya pada Camus.

"Tentu saja. Albafica sudah membelikannya untukmu. Memang kau tidak penasaran?" walau begitu sebenarnya yang penasaran adalah Camus sendiri. Si mawar berduri yang terkenal dingin dan cuek pada sekelilingnya itu ternyata punya sisi lembut untuk anak-anak.

Mu akhirnya membuka bungkusan itu.

"Kalian mau sup juga?" tanya Sanji yang sudah sibuk lagi di dapur, ditemani Zoro yang duduk di kursi kayu tinggi menghadap meja marmer.

"Tawaran yang tak bisa ditolak," kata Kardia.

"Aku juga," sahut Camus, "Mu juga mau?"

"Mau… tapi sedikit saja."

Sanji menyanggupi semua itu dan jelas mengabaikan Zoro yang minta tambahan _onigiri_.

Lalu Camus memandang bagaimana Mu dengan sedikit canggung membuka bungkusan berwarna ungu dengan motif beruang lucu. Shaka dan Mu ini benar-benar _warlock_ yang aneh, meski semua orang sadar usia mereka, tapi tak ada satu pun yang tak gemas dengan wujud mungil keduanya.

"Oh ya, Sanji, aku baru dapat kabar dari Magnus," Kardia mengambil remote televisi dan menyalakannya, "mungkin masih butuh waktu cukup lama sampai portal bisa terbuka lagi."

"Hmm… kalau dipikir lagi… tak perlu terburu-buru juga sih. Kami bisa anggap ini sebagai liburan tak terduga," kata Sanji sambil mengolah bahan dengan pisau, "lagipula kami bisa sedikit tenang di sini. Tidak ada gangguan dari 'senior' yang rasanya ingin diberi laporan setiap satu jam sekali."

Itu membuat perhatian Kardia teralih dari televisi, "Ada banyak _vampire_ murni di dunia kalian?"

"Tidak. Hanya ada dua pasang selain aku dan Zoro. Aku yang paling muda."

"Hee… hanya tiga? Apa tak ada yang terpikir untuk membuat pasukan _vampire_ atau apa gitu? Kalian kan bajak laut," Kardia memainkan remote di tangannya.

Sanji tertawa, bahkan ada seulas senyum geli di wajah Zoro, "Tak erlu pasukan _vampire_. Di tempat kami sudah terlalu banyak mahkluk aneh yang bahkan memiliki kekuatan yang tidak bisa kami tandingi sendiri."

"Kau serius?" Kardia mengerutkan keningnya.

"Serius. Di tempat kami ada buah yang diberi nama _Akuma no Mi_ , buah yang memberi manusia kemampuan khusus," Sanji merebus air di panci yang agak besar.

"Kekuatan yang seperti apa?" tanya Camus yang ikut penasaran.

"Bermacam-macam. Ada yang seperti kapten kami yang tubuhnya lentur seperti karet dan bisa melar panjang sekali. Ada yang menjadi api, ada yang mampu memanipulasi tubuh manusia, ada yang bisa berubah menjadi pasir, terlalu banyak untuk disebutkan satu per satu."

"Sepertinya dunia kalian menarik sekali, aku jadi penasaran," Kardia kembali menonton televisi.

"Hmm… dunia bajak laut masih terus bergerak meski generasi sudah berganti. Mungkin suatu saat nanti kami akan berlayar lagi."

Camus menangkap sedikit perubahan dalam nada suara Sanji, namun belum sempat dia berpikir lebih jauh, suara Shaka mengejutkannya.

"Aita barusan menelepon, dia bilang mereka menginap di tempat Saga sampai Aiolos sembuh," Shaka melompati tiga anak tangga dan mendarat mulus di lantai lalu langsung menghampiri Mu yang masih sibuk membongkar bungkusannya, "kau belum selesai juga?"

"Ini susah dibuka," Mu menunjuk selotip yang menempal di kertas. Mu memang anak yang rapi, setiap diberi sesuatu, dia pasti membuka bungkusnya dengan hati-hati.

"Disobek saja kan beres," kata Shaka.

"Jangan!" Mu menarik tangan Shaka yang hendak menyobek kertas pembungkus, "Kan masih bisa dipakai untuk yang lain. Jangan dirusak begitu saja!"

Tak memaksa, akhirnya Shaka membantu Mu membuka satu per satu selotip yang menempel sampai semua terlepas dengan rapi. "Akhirnya… coba lihat apa saja isinya," dia membongkar isi bungkusan yang ternyata berisi baju dan juga beberapa mainan, "kaos, jaket dan celana jeans. Dan semua ukuran anak-anak."

Camus tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa, kan? Mu juga masih lebih sering berwujud anak-anak."

Mu mengambil sebuah kaos berwarna biru tua dengan sulaman gambar beruang kecil bersepeda, "Yang ini lucu."

"Kau itu sudah ketularan obsesinya Shaka terhadap beruang," ujar Kardia.

"Biar saja! Beruang kan lucu!" Shaka menggembungkan pipinya.

Pertengkaran tidak jelas itu usai saat mencium aroma sedap dari dapur.

"Oh, sepertinya sudah matang," Camus berdiri dan membantu Sanji menata mangkuk, "merepotkan ya, mengurus yang seperti ini?"

Sanji tertawa, "Sudah aku bilang, seperti ini saja pekerjaan mudah," dia menuang sup krim yang masih mengepulkan uap panas ke dalam mangkuk yang sudah berjajar di meja, "kau juga mau, _Marimo_?"

Tak menjawab, Zoro menyambar mangkuk terdekat darinya.

Setelah semua mangkuk terisi, Camus membagikan pada semua orang di sana. Dia juga memindah keranjang roti ke meja di dekat sofa. Mereka semua duduk di sana, termasuk Sanji dan Zoro.

"Dari pada kalian menganggur di sini, kenapa tidak jalan-jalan ke kota saja?" Kardia mengambil sebuah roti dan menyelup sobekannya ke dalam sup panas, "aku dan Camus bisa mengantar kalian."

Tawaran itu ditolak oleh Sanji, "Kami masih ingin menikmati ketenangan di sini. Kota itu tidak akan lari kemana-mana, kan?"

Kardia terkekeh, "Tawaran ini tidak ada batas waktu kok. Kalau berubah pikiran, bilang saja."

Suasana pagi yang sangat menyenangkan, walau hujan masih terus membasahi bumi, dingin sama sekali tak terasa.

.

.

Hujan tak juga berhenti walau hari sudah gelap. Sekitar pukul enam kurang sekian belas menit, mobil berhenti di sebelah mobil Rhadamanthys. Sudah jelas siapa yang datang, Magnus dan Alec bersama tiga bocah _Shadowhunter_.

"Camuuuusss!" yang berlari duluan adalah si kecil Reus, bocah berambut merah itu menabrak Camus yang menunggu di teras depan setelah melemparkan payungnya begitu saja.

Tanpa canggung Camus menggendong bocah itu, "Kau makin berat, Reus."

"Iya donk. Makanku kan banyak," kata Reus ceria.

Dieter dan Mellisa menyusul kemudian, "Mama titip ini untuk kalian," Dieter mengangkat sebuah tas kertas yang mungkin berisi kue.

"Tak perlu repot, kalian kan bagian dari keluarga ini juga," ujar Camus. Dia membiarkan Reus turun dan masuk bersama Dieter dan Mellisa, "kalian menginap di sini juga atau cuma mengantar mereka?" tanyanya pada Alec.

"Kami hanya mengantar, malam nanti kami kembali ke New York," kata Alec, mantan _Shadowhunter_ berambut sekelam malam dan memiliki mata biru yang sangat indah, "Magnus masih ingin mencari cara untuk membuka portal dimensi."

Camus jadi teringat kata-kata Sanji tadi pagi, "Masalah itu jangan terlalu dibawa stress, Sanji bilang dia tidak keberatan berada di sini sedikit lebih lama lagi. Dia bilang dia ingin bersantai di sini."

Magnus jelas tampak lega, "Begitu? Baguslah. Aku tak harus menjadi _stalker_ demi melacak keberadaan si Ragnor itu."

"Bukan berarti kau bisa malas-malasan, bagaimanapun juga ini salahmu," kata Alec.

"Kenapa aku lagi yang kena? Aku bahkan tak memakai kekuatanku sama sekali."

"Makanya kau yang salah. Harusnya kau bertindak saat tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan portal yang dibuat oleh Shaka."

Camus tertawa geli mendengar pertengkaran yang biasa itu, "Ya sudahlah, dikerjakan terburu-buru pun tak akan menyelesaikan masalah dengan cepat. Masuklah, Kardia dan Sanji sedang menyiapkan makan malam."

Alec mengintip ke arah dapur, memandang sesosok asing di sana, "Katanya ada dua?"

"Zoro sedang berlatih di dalam hutan, sebentar juga kembali."

Camus masuk duluan, melewati anak-anak, termasuk Mu dan Shaka, yang sedang ngobrol di karpet. Mu juga tampak nyaman sekali berada di dekat para _Shadowhunter_ muda. Walau baru kenal beberapa bulan, mereka seperti sobat lama yang tak terpisahkan. Alec duduk bersebelahan dengan Magnus dan masih membahas tentang portal.

Mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam saku celana panjangnya, Camus mengirim pesan pada Valentine, mengatakan kalau mereka akan makan malam bersama. Setelahnya Camus menghampiri Kardia, mengatakan kalau dia mau mandi duluan.

Meninggalkan ruang bawah yang penuh, Camus naik menuju ke kamar, tetapi belum lagi dia membuka pintu kamar, mendadak saja terdengar suara petir yang menggelegar luar biasa sampai membuat listrik padam dan menggetarkan kaca-kaca. Begitu kencangnya suara petir itu sampai membuat Camus menutup telinganya. Dari bawah terdengar suara tangisan kencang Reus, tak heran, anak sekecil itu pasti terkejut karena petir yang begini dahsyatnya.

Mengurungkan niat untuk mandi, Camus kembali ke bawah dan dalam kegelapan dia bisa melihat dengan jelas Reus memeluk erat Dieter sedangkan Mu bersandar pada Shaka. Kardia meminta Sanji mengawai masakan mereka sebelum dia pergi keluar untuk melihat apa pusat listrik di tempat ini tersambar petir. Keriuhan juga terdengar dari arah tempat hiburan, siapapun pasti kesal kalau kesenangan terganggu karena listrik padam.

Camus mengikuti Kardia keluar dan menuju ke pusat pengendali listrik yang ada dekat dengan rumah mungil Milo. Ternyata tak ada kerusakan apapun, jadi mungkin hanya akibat petir barusan, Kardia membuka penutup kayu setinggi badannya itu dan menarik tuas untuk menyalakan kembali listrik di sana. Untungnya bisa dalam sekali coba.

"Ah! Ada-ada saja. Hujan tanpa henti saja sudah menyebalkan, sekarang ditambah gangguan petir," kekesalan Kardia tak berlangsung lama saat mendadak dia menoleh ke arah hutan.

Camus pun begitu, matanya terpaku pada rimba lebat yang begitu gelap, "Apalagi sekarang?" tanyanya begitu mencium aroma _vampire_ murni asing yang sedikit tertutup oleh aroma hujan.

"Mana aku tahu!" Kardia membanting pintu tebal yang melindungi kabel-kabel listrik dan segala komponennya dari kerusakan. Dia hendak melangkah tapi langsung terhenti begitu melihat sosok Sanji melesat cepat menuju ke dalam hutan, samar dia mendengar umpatan dari _vampire_ berambut pirang itu.

Setengah bingung, Kardia dan Camus menyusul Sanji masuk ke dalam hutan, berlari melewati deretan pepohonan tanpa kesulitan. Mereka terus berlari hingga sampai di tempat yang sama persis di mana Sanji dan Zoro tiba pertama kalinya ke dunia ini. Akan tetapi, kini di sana ada dua sosok lain yang masing-masing memakai mantel bulu berbeda warna, tampak juga Zoro berdiri di sebelah Sanji. Merasakan aura yang mengintimidasi dari salah satu sosok asing di sana, Kardia refleks berdiri di depan Camus, melindungi _mate_ -nya dari apa yang dia rasa sebagai ancaman.

Yang memakai kemeja putih lengan panjang tanpa dikancingkan, bercelana tanggung dan bermantel merah muda memiliki rambut pirang cepak dan memakai kacamata hitam dengan seringai berbahaya menghiasi wajahnya. Yang satu lagi memakai kemeja bercorak simbol hati, berpenutup kepala yang menampakkan sedikit rambut pirangnya dan memakai riasan aneh yang membuat wajahnya sulit dikenali.

"Ternyata kalian ada di sini, bocah."

Ada dingin menjalari tulang belakang Kardia saat sosok tinggi yang bermantel bulu berwarna _pink_ di sana bicara dengan suara rendahnya.

"Kardia… tidak apa-apa," Sanji mengangkat sebelah tangannya ke arah Kardia, menahan agar _vampire_ itu tak bergerak, "kami kenal me—" belum sempat Sanji menyelesaikan ucapannya, mendadak saja yang bemantel gelap bergerak dan langsung memeluk Sanji dengan erat sampai sosok pirang itu nyaris tersembunyi dari pandangan, "R—Rosinante- _san_! Lepas!" suara Sanji bahkan terdengar pelan.

Agak shock, Kardia kembali berdiri rileks.

"Kalian menghilang tiba-tiba, Rosinante sampai memaksa datang ke tempat kalian. Ternyata yang kami temukan hanya tempat yang porak poranda dan lubang aneh di tembok rumah kalian."

"Lubang aneh?" Zoro menautkan keningnya, "lubang apa?"

"Entah, bocah. Yang jelas aroma kalian tercium dari lubang itu."

"Lalu kalian masuk begitu saja?" Sanji akhirnya berhasil membebaskan kepalanya, karena Rosinante masih menempel di belakangnya, "kenapa kalian tidak memeriksa itu lubang apa?!" tanya Sanji merana.

"Yang aku tahu, bau dari lubang itu sangat asing, jadi kupikir, kenapa aku harus membiarkan kalian sendiri yang bersenang-senang di tempat baru?"

Kardia dan Camus sampai tidak tahu harus menyela di mana, karenanya mereka hanya diam.

"Siapa mereka itu?"

Sanji menoleh ke arah Kardia dan Camus, "Mereka yang membantu kami sejak kami tiba di tempat ini. Kardia dan Camus, sepasang _vampire_ - _mate_ yang mengelola penginapan di dekat sini," lalu Sanji menghela napas, seakan merutuki dirinya sendiri yang lupa memperkenalkan dua orang 'baru' di sana, "Kardia… Camus… mereka ini Donquixote Doflamingo dan Donquixote Rosinante," Sanji menyebutkan nama sambil menunjuk orang yang dimaksud, "mereka salah satu dari 'senior' yang aku ceritakan… dan aku sempat berpikir paling tidak aku bisa bebas sebentar dari mereka," lanjut Sanji dalam gumaman, membuat Doflamingo terkekeh.

Kardia menahan diri agar tidak menghantam muka dengan telapak tangannya sendiri, "… Kurasa kita butuh bicara dengan Magnus… sekarang."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox


	3. Chapter 3

"Kau tidak mau makan, Doffy?"

Doffy memandang adiknya yang duduk di kursi dan megoles selembar roti dengan mentega, "Tidak. Kau makan saja dulu," Doffy berdiri di sisi jendela, memandang keluar di mana anak-anak berlarian di halaman yang masih basah karena hujan turun seharian kemarin. "Tempat yang aneh di sini. Banyak bau-bau asing yang tidak aku kenal."

"Kau mau harapkan yang bagaimana? Kita bahkan tidak ada di dunia kita sendiri."

Lalu Doffy menghampiri Rosinante dan duduk di sebelah adiknya, menyambar roti yang sudah rata diberi mentega, "Lumayan juga kan, dapat tempat penjelajahan baru."

Rosinante mengambil roti yang lain, "Kau ini selalu… mau bilang lega karena Sanji dan Zoro baik-baik saja susah sekali," dia tersenyum saat melihat wajah Doffy berubah masam dan menggerutu tidak jelas, "kau yakin tidak apa-apa meninggalkan lubang itu begitu sajadi rumah Sanji dan Zoro? Kalau ada orang lain masuk bagaimana? Harusnya pikirkan cara untuk mengamankannya."

"Hah! Biar saja kalau ada yang kurang kerjaan mengunjungi rumah mereka. Jarak tempat itu ke kota terdekat saja butuh dua jam. Paling juga nanti Mihawk dan si rambut merah itu yang datang karena kehilangan lokasi kita berempat."

Rosinante jadi teringat pesan yang ditempelkan Doffy di samping lubang portal yang ditujukan untuk Mihawk, mengesankan seolah mereka sedang piknik ke sebuah pulau tropis di _Shinsekai_.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

 **ONE PIECE © Oda Eiichiro**

 **SAINT SEIYA (ORIGINAL & THE LOST CANVAS) **

**© Kurumada Masashi & Teshirogi Shiori**

 **THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS © CASSANDRA CLARE**

 **Under The Same Sky © aicchan**

 **Final Masquerade Sequel**

 **Vampire Fic**

 **ENJOY**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Sekitar tengah hari, Sanji datang mengantarkan makan siang, disambut Rosinante dengan acakan rambut yang tanpa ampun, tapi toh Sanji tak protes. Dia juga menawarkan untuk makan malam bersama di rumah utama, tapi Doffy menolak, dia masih ingin sendiri, mempelajari tentang dunia baru ini. Sanji tak bisa tak peduli pada tumpukan buku yang Doffy pinjam dari Kardia dan juga sebuah gadget untuk mengetahui seluk beluk kehidupan di sini. Doffy memang selalu cepat menangkap hal baru, hanya diajari sebentar oleh Kardia, dia sudah bisa memakai gadget itu seperti ahli. Doffy pun tampak nyaman-nyaman saja dengan segala peralatan elektronik di sini walau dia dan Rosinante baru tiba dua hari lalu.

"Disini pun kau jadi tukang masak? Kau tidak bosan?" Doffy duduk santai di sofa dan menaikkan kakinya ke meja.

"Mana bisa bosan. Di sini aku menemukan bahan-bahan yang belum pernah aku lihat sebelumnya," Sanji meletakkan kereta dorong berisi daging panggang, kentang tumbuk dan salad di dekat televisi, "Kardia bilang dia akan mengantar kalian ke New York untuk menukar batu-batu berharga itu. Heran. Sempat-sempatnya kalian membawa emas permata seperti itu."

"Itu yang namanya persiapan. Aku dan Rosinante selalu bawa paling tidak dua kantung kecil yang seperti itu kalau mendadak kami butuh uang atau beli sesuatu."

Tak mau ambil pusing pada urusan 'bisnis' yang dijalani Doffy sampai sekarang, Sanji memilih untuk diam.

"Kau tidak ikut ke kota?" tanya Rosinante.

Sanji menggeleng, "Tidaklah. Tempat itu bahkan lebih ramai daripada Sabaody. Lain kali saja," Sanji pun meninggalkan tempat itu dan baru beberapa langkah, dia harus menangkap Reus yang berlari sekuat tenaga sampai terpeleset di tanah basah yang licin.

Itu membuat Rosinante tersenyum sebelum menutup pintu depan dan kembali ke sisi Doffy, "Mata Sanji bersinar lagi, seperti pertama kita bertemu dengannya dulu," dia menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Doffy, "sejak perpisahan terakhir dengan bajak laut Mugiwara, mereka seperti menarik diri dari dunia, berinteraksi seperlunya, tanpa niatan untuk menjalin hubungan yang lebih dekat."

Doffy merangkul pundak adiknya, "Perpisahan tak akan semudah itu dilupakan, ratusan tahun pun, sakit itu masih ada. Kau pasti mengerti," dia mengusap kepala Rosinante, "kalau mereka masih ingin disini, biarkan saja, mungkin akhirnya mereka menemukan sesuatu untuk menutup lubang di hati mereka."

Mendengar itu, senyum kembali menghiasi wajah Rosinante, "Sampai kapan pun, kau memang yang selalu memanjakan mereka."

.

Selesai makan malam, Doffy dan Rosinante menuju ke rumah utama yang ramai karena anak-anak sedang main _game_ entah apa.

"Oh, kalian mau berangkat sekarang?" tanya Kardia yang duduk di sofa sambil mengusili Shaka yang duduk paling dekat dengannya, "aku sudah hubungi Magnus dan transaksi bisa segera selesai."

"Kenapa harus pakai Magnus?" tanya Shaka yang akhirnya pasrah saja rambut panjangnya dibuat mainan Kardia.

"Kau pikir gampang menukar permata sebanyak itu dengan uang tunai? Harus lewat jalan belakang kalau ada transaksi sebesar itu," kata Kardia yang kemarin diberi 'biaya inap' oleh Doffy berupa sebuah kantung kecil berisi puluhan butir berlian murni yang mungkin kalau diuangkan, jumlahnya cukup untuk membeli sebuah pesawat pribadi, "ayo, nanti keburu malam," Kardia berdiri dan menyambar jaketnya dan kunci mobil.

Rosinante memandang Camus yang tenang duduk di balik meja depan, mencatat entah apa.

Menyadari pandangan Rosinante, Kardia menepuk pundak Rosinante, mengajaknya keluar rumah, "Camus tidak pernah suka urusan seperti ini. Biarkan saja dia."

"Kalian bisa santai saja walau berjauhan?" Doffy menyigkirkan tangan Kardia dari pundak Rosinante.

Tak tersinggung, Kardia terus berjalan menuju mobil, "Sudah biasa. Yang paling nempel ya si Minos dan Albafica."

Doffy dan Rosinante mengikuti Kardia masuk ke dalam mobil, keduanya duduk di belakang, membiarkan Kardia sendirian di depan, "Ah… pemilik rumah dalam hutan itu. Aku tak pernah melihat mereka."

Itu membuat Kardia mendengus, "Mereka kalau sudah berdua, lupa dunia. Biarkan saja, nanti juga muncul sendiri," dia menyalakan mesin dan melajukan mobil itu meninggalkan area penginapan, "kau serius mau membangun rumahmu sendiri? Bukannya aku keberatan, yang kau berikan padaku kemarin sudah cukup untuk membeli semua lahan penginapan, hanya saja kalian masih baru di sini."

"Aku lebih suka tempat pribadi untukku dan Rosinante."

"Ah… baiklah. Aku akan minta tolong anak-anak Praetor untuk membangun rumah kalian."

Doffy, yang sudah mendengar seluruh 'organisasi' _Downworlder_ di dunia ini, tak berkomentar. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya dia mendapatkan sesuatu yang membuatnya bersemangat. Mahkluk-mahkluk yang tidak ada di dunianya, tentang _Shadowhunter_ , tentang iblis, tentang segala hal kecuali manusia normal.

Perjalanan panjag itu berakhir di sebuah bangunan yang mirip seperti apartemen biasa. Kardia memarkir mobilnya di sisi jalan dan mengajak Doffy dan Rosinante turun. Mereka masuk ke gedung berlantai delapan itu dan menaiki lift menuju lantai lima. Keluar dari lift, mereka menyusuri koridor dan berbelok ke kiri. Di depan sebuah kamar, Magnus sudah menunggu. Sosoknya tampak mencolok seperti biasa dengan rambut hitam yang diberi gliter dan _highlight_ berwarna ungu, kemeja berwarna emas dan mantel panjang berwarna putih dengan sulaman ungu di tepiannya.

"Datang juga kalian," ujar sang _High Warlock_ Brooklyn itu, "aku sudah bilang padanya apa yang mau kalian tukar, masuk saja!"

"Kau tidak ikut?" tanya Kardia.

Magnus menggeleng, "Aku tak mau ikut campur urusan transaksi seperti ini. Tenang saja, paling tidak menurut Woolsey dia bisa dipercaya. Nah, sampai jumpa," Magnus melambaikan sebelah tangan dan meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa basa-basi.

Kardia mengerutkan keningnya, "Dasar dia itu, main lepas tangan saja," lalu Kardia memandang Doffy, "ayo masuk!" dia membuka pintu dan disambut dengan ruangan temaram yang hanya dihiasi sebuah lampu dinding yang berpedar kuning.

Mereka hanya bisa masuk sebatas lorong depan saja karena ada sebuah dinding besi yang menghalangi. Di sana ada sebuah jendela kecil, persis lubang surat di perumahan biasa.

"Oi, apa ada orang di sini?" Kardia mengetuk dinding itu walau menghancurkannya bukan pekara yang sulit, "kami teman Bane, dia sudah buat janji di sini."

Jendela kecil di sana terbuka dan muncullah sebuah wadah besi datar.

"Kurasa kalian harus meletakkan yang mau kalian tukar."

Doffy mengeluarkan kantung kulit kecil yang berisi batu berharga, dia belum paham benar tentang uang yang dipakai di dunia ini, tapi menurut Kardia, sekantung ini saja sudah lebih dari cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidup mereka paling tidak untuk sekian tahun ke depan. Dia meletakkan kantung itu di wadah dan segera wadah itu tertarik lagi ke dalam.

Terdengar suara-suara dari balik dinding besi itu, mungkin ada dua atau tiga orang. Cukup lama mereka menunggu, sekitar satu jam sampai wadah tadi kembali muncul dan kini berisi selembar kertas bertuliskan jumlah uang yang mereka tawarkan.

Kardia, yang sudah diserahi 'tugas' untuk mengurus ini semua, menimbang sebentar. Dia bukan ahli batuan berharga, tapi yang dia tahu harta milik Doffy memiliki kualitas yang sangat bagus. Walau di kertas itu sudah berjajar angka nol yang menandakan besarnya nominal uang yang akan mereka terima, Kardia mencoret dan menuliskan angka baru di bawahnya dengan pena yang juga tersedia di wadah tadi.

Butuh dua sampai tiga kali proses berulang sampai mereka mencapai kesepakatan. Kardia sampai bersumpah dalam hati kalau dia tidak akan mau lagi mengurusi transaksi seperti ini. Lalu Kardia meminta seperempat dari jumlah nominal itu secara tunai dan meminta siapapun 'petugas' di balik dinding untuk mengurus keperluan kartu ID, tabungan, passport dan dokumen penting lainnya.

Mereka keluar dari gedung itu dengan membawa sebuah koper berisi uang tunai yang jumlahnya lebih dari cukup untuk membeli kebutuhan untuk membangun rumah dan segala perabotan.

"Jadi, kalian sudah punya rencana rumah yang macam apa yang mau kalian bangun?" tanya Kardia begitu mereka sudah ada di mobil lagi, "tenang saja, walau _Downworlder_ , beberapa anak Praetor punya pendidikan tinggi untuk merancang rumah yang layak untuk ditempati. Dan untuk urusan tenaga, mereka punya banyak cadangan tenaga yang berlebih."

Doffy mengeluarkan gadget yang dipinjamkan Kardia lalu menunjukkan model rumah yang dia inginkan, "Pilihkan satu yang lain untuk bocah-bocahku itu."

"Hah? Kau juga mau bangunkan rumah untuk Sanji dan Zoro? Aku tidak keberatan mereka pakai paviliun yang sekarang," Kardia menerima gadget itu dan memandang gambar rumah yang dimaksud Doffy, "sebesar ini kan sudah cukup untuk kalian berempat."

"Sudah kubilang, aku butuh ruang pribadi. Bocah-bocah itu juga sama."

Kardia menggeser layar, melihat pilihan bangunan lain yang lebih kecil, "Kalian berdua ini santai sekali ya? Memangnya kalian tak mau cepat-cepat pulang ke dunia kalian? Bukannya aku mengusir, hanya saja…"

"Dunia itu sudah terlalu kecil untukku," Doffy mengacak rambut Rosinante yang hari ini tak memakai topinya yang biasa, membuarkan rambut pirangnya yang lembut itu terekspos tanpa halangan "aku akan memuaskan diri dulu bersenang-senang di sini sebelum kembali pulang."

"Hmmm… terserah kalau itu mau kalian. Aku sih senang saja kalau tempatku semakin ramai," Kardia meletakkan gadget di kursi sampingnya yang kosong dan langsung melajukan mobil menembus jalanan kota New York yang padat dan bising.

Sebelum menuju rumah Praetor, Kardia mengantar Doffy dan Rosinante yang ingin membeli baju. Berhubung Kardia tahu selera sepasang _vampire_ - _mate_ itu adalah selera yang sekelas Minos, maka dia membelokkan mobilnya menuju kawasan _uptown_ yang penuh dengan toko-toko dan butik ternama.

Doffy meninggalkan mobil bersama Rosinante karena Kardia menolak untuk ikut. Tak ambil pusing, Doffy masuk ke salah satu toko yang memajang setelan jas yang tampak berkelas.

"Kau mau pakai _suit_ sekarang, Doffy?" Rosinante bicara dalam suara yang sangat pelan.

"Tentu saja untuk si alis, urusan si ganggang laut itu aku serahkan padamu," Doffy langsung mengatakan pada pegawai toko yang menghampirinya kalau dia akan mengambil semua yang ada di salah satu rak berisi empat setelan jas yang tergantung rapi yang tentu saja langsung membuat pegawai toko itu langsung memasang wajah sumringah. Doffy mengeluarkan sejumlah uang dari dalam koper sesuai dengan harga yang tertera di sana. Di mobil tadi dia sudah sempat memeriksa dan mempelajari jumlah uang yang ada di dalam koper, jadi dia tak harus canggung menghitung uang tepat di depan kasir.

"Kau mau yang seperti ini juga?" Doffy menarik sebuah jas lain saat pegawai toko sedang membungkus baju-baju tadi dengan rapi dalam kotak berhias mewah.

Rosinante menggeleng, dia memang lebih suka pakai baju kemeja santai dan celana jeans dari pada pakaian semi formal seperti itu.

Selesai di toko itu, mereka menjelajah ke toko yang lain, membeli baju ini dan itu, walau baju santai, mereka memilih yang berkualitas terbaik, demi kenyamanan tentu saja. Puas berbelanja, merek akembali ke Kardia yang menunggu di mobil sambil makan burger dengan santai.

"Astaga! Kalian borong semua toko di sini?" Kardia menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat belanjaan Doffy dan Rosinante yang memenuhi mobil, dia sampai membuka bagasi untuk menampung barang yang lain, "kau dan Minos benar-benar cocok untuk urusan mewah seperti ini. Jadi Tuan Besar, masih butuh belanja yang lain?"

Doffy terkekeh, "Aku lebih suka dipanggil Tuan Muda, sebenarnya," dia duduk di belakang lagi bersama Rosinante, "aku sudah cukup puas, untuk hari ini. Jadi sekarang kita temui si Praetor itu."

.

Hari sudah gelap saat mereka sampai di rumah Praetor. Di sana Kardia langsung dipertemukan dengan Woolsey yang ternyata sudah menunggu mereka sejak tadi. Mereka semua pun duduk di sofa putih melingkar di ruang tamu rumah Praetor, ruangan segi empat besar dengan lampu hias besar di tengahnya tepat di atas sofa melingkar. Ada tiga pintu yang tersambung dengan ruangan lain di rumah besar ini.

Doffy memandang sosok berambut pirang sedikit panjang berantkan di hadapannya. Ada bau menusuk yang lebih ketara dari bau lain di tempat ini. Dia pun merasakan ketidaknyamanan dari Rosinante yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Ah, bau _werewolf_ memang menusuk untuk kalian para _vampire_ , ya?" yang bernama Woolsey tak tampak tersinggung, "mau bagaimana lagi, ini alami, tidak bisa diubah," katanya. Woolsey mmengibaskan tangannya, "tak usah dibahaslah. Jadi kalian yang ingin bangun rumah, bisa aku lihat gambarnya?"

Kardia menyerahkan gadget yang dia bawa pada Woolsey, "Kami butuh dua."

"Mau lima juga silahkan, anak-anak pasti suka mengerjakannya. Mereka lebih banyak menganggur akhir-akhir ini," Woolsey memandang gambar di atas.

Baru hening sebentar, mendadak saja terdengar suara keributan dan bunyi barang yang dilempar ke dinding. Samar terdengar suara anak kecil yang berteriak marah.

Kardia mengerutkan keningnya, dia tidak ingat Praetor punya anak kecil, "Anggota baru?"

"Ah…" Woolsey memandang pintu putih di belakangnya yang tertutup, "sebenarnya," dia meletakkan gadget Kardia di meja, "aku baru saja kembali dari Idris karena kemarin aku menemukan dua bocah bangsamu yang berkeliaran di Hell's Kitchen."

"Bangsaku… seorang Murni?" Kardia tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya.

"Yup. Mereka masih bocah, yang besar berumur 8 tahun dan yang satunya masih 5 tahun. Mereka tak masuk dalam anggota manapun dan sepertinya tak sadar kalau mereka ada di New York. Niatnya aku ingin serahkan mereka padamu, tapi emosi yang kecil terlalu tidak terkendali, kupikir bahkan mereka tidak pernah diajari cara untuk berburu hingga meninggalkan beberapa jejak tubuh beku di belakang mereka."

Kardia berdiri, "Bisa aku bertemu mereka?"

"Senang kau usulkan itu," Woolsey ikut berdiri, "kalian ikut?"

Doffy melirik adiknya, dia selalu tahu Rosinante tidak begitu suka dengan anak kecil, hanya beberapa saja pengecualian, "Kau tunggu di sini!"

Rosinante mengangguk, membiarkan kakaknya mengikuti Kardia dan Woolsey ke ruangan sebelah. Tak lama, ada seorag wanita berkulit gelap membawa minuman dan camilan, dia langsung pergi setelah meletakkan suguhan itu di meja. Rosinante mengambil sebuah biskuit coklat, tak mau menyentuh minuman yang masih mengepulkan uap panas yang ketara.

Di kesendiriannya, dia memandang ruangan itu, seluruhnya berwarna putih, kecuali beberapa hiasan vas dan lukisan yang tergantung di dinding. Dia memandang sebuah lukisan bergambar seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang terurai dan mengenakan gaun biru, wanita itu bersanding dengan seorang pria yang wajahnya mirip dengan Woolsey, tapi tampak sedikit lebih kalem, rambutnya pun tertata dengan rapi.

Lalu pandangan Rosinante beralih ke lukisan yang lain, berisi dua anak lelaki berdiri berdampingan. Jelas itu Woolsey dan pria di lukisan sebelumnya dalam masa kanak-kanak mereka. Dari sana Rosinante mengasumsikan kalau mereka adalah kakak beradik, keduanya tampak akrab dalam goresan kuas itu.

Cukup lama Rosinante ditinggal sendiri di ruangan itu, sampai akhirnya pintu terbuka dan muncullah Doffy, sendirian. Rosinante memandang heran pada sosok kakaknya, mungkin orang lain tak akan menyadari perubahan ekspresiwajah Doffy, tapi Rosinante mengenal kakaknya itu lebih dari siapa pun juga.

Rosinante menghampiri Doffy yang menutup pintu di belakangnya, "Ada apa?"

Doffy menyentuh sisi wajah Rosinante, "… Entah ini kabar baik atau kabar buruk…" doffy menyandarkan keningnya pada kening Rosinante, "… Law… dia ada di sini," sigap Doffy menahan kedua lengan Rosinante, mencegah adiknya itu terjatuh, "Dia Law… tapi jelas bukan Law— bukan Law yang kita kenal."

Menyandarkan kepala Rosinante di pundaknya, Doffy bicara dengan suara pelan, "Kau tak harus menemuinya kalau kau tak mau."

Rosinante menggeleng lalu dia berdiri tegak, memandang wajah Doffy, "Aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Dia… dia seorang _vampire_ sepertimu, kan?"

"Rosinante… dia bukan Law yang sama. Bukan bocah yang kau sayang dan kau manja seperti dulu."

"Aku tahu."

Kalau sudah seperti ini, Doffy tak punya pilihan lain, "Baiklah. Ayo!"

Mengikuti langkah Doffy meninggalkan ruang tamu, Rosinante berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Ada buncah rasa yang sudah lama mati, rasa yang tak absen dari dalam dirinya sejak Law mengakhiri perjalanan hidupnya, menyerah pada usia. Rosinante berhenti, membuat Doffy pun tak melangkah lagi. Rosinante meraih mantel Doffy dan mencengkramnya erat. Dia baru menyadari apa yang dia rasa.

Ada kerinduan meluap dalam dirinya. Kerinduan pada satu-satunya sosok yang dia rawat sedari kecil, melihatnya tumbuh dewasa, melihatnya menempuh jalan yang dia pilih, melihatnya beranjak menyongsong senja dan mengakhiri hari dengan senyum puas, pertanda dia sudah menjalani kehidupan sesuai apa yang dia inginkan.

Dan saat sadar bahwa 'Law' yang akan dia temui ini, bukanlah Law yang dia kenal, bukan Law yang tumbuh dalam pengawasannya, bukan Law yang merupakan orang kepercayaannya dulu…

"Rosinante…" Doffy berdiri di hadapan adiknya.

Rosinante memejamkan mata dan menarik napas panjang, "Tidak apa-apa, Doffy… entah ini berkah atau kutukan… kalau aku bisa bertemu… tak peduli 'Law' yang mana, aku… aku ingin bertemu dengannya, Doffy."

Doffy mengacak rambut Rosinante seperti yang biasa dia lakukan sejak mereka masih kecil. Mereka kembali berjalan dan masuk di ruangan di ujung koridor panjang. Rosinante berdiri di sebelah Doffy, memandang dua sosok yang duduk di sofa. Seorang anak berambut hitam dan anak lain yang lebih kecil berambut merah. Ingatan lama mengalir begitu saja, wajah yang tak akan Rosinante lupakan, wajah bocah pertama yang berhasil membuatnya jatuh sayang pada anak kecil.

Rosinante berjalan menghampiri anak berambut hitam dan duduk bertumpu pada sebelah lututnya di hadapan anak itu. Law yang ini sama persis dengan Law kecil dulu, tatapan matanya yang tajam, muka cemberutnya, rambut hitamnya yang halus. Semua membawa kenangan indah yang lama tak teringat.

"Siapa kau?"

Mendengar nada ketus itu, ada senyum mengembang di wajah Rosinante, "Hai, Law. Namaku Rosinante, senang betemu denganmu," saat tangan Rosinante hendak menepuk kepala Law, tiba-tiba saja anak yang berambur merah menepis tangan itu dan langsung menatap garang pada Rosinante, taring tajam tampak mengancam di mulutnya. Namun alih-alih terlihat seram, Kid malah tampak menggemaskan dengan pipi bulatnya yang sanggat menggoda untuk dicubit atau digigit.

Seketika Doffy mencengkram kepala anak yang dia tahu bernama Kid itu, "Kau perlu diajari sopan santun, bocah," Doffy mengeluarkan taringnya, cukup untuk membuat wajah Kid berubah pucat pasi.

"Lepaskan dia!" Law mendorong tangan Doffy dan menarik Kid lalu memeluk anak itu.

Woolsey mendekat, "Mereka berdua tak bisa dipisahkan. Jangankan berada di ruang yang berbeda, berpisah lima meter saja cukup untuk membuat si kecil mengamuk, yang bisa menenangkannya hanya Law."

Rosinante berdiri lagi dan memandang Doffy.

Tanpa harus Rosinante bicara, Doffy sudah jelas mengerti apa yang diinginkan adik sekaligus pasangan abadinya itu, "Kali ini dua bocah… lagi," Doffy memandang Woolsey, "aku bawa anak-anak ini."

Woolsey bengong sebentar sebelum menanggapi ucapan Doffy barusan, "Hah? Kau serius? _Vampire_ muda seperti ini butuh pengawasan ketat, kalau tidak mereka bisa jadi tak terkendali."

Ada senyum lebar di wajah Doffy, "Tenang saja, untuk urusan kendali, aku punya caranya sendiri."

.

#

.

Hari hampir menjelang fajar, Doffy berdiri di dekat jendela memandang adiknya yang tidur di kasur bersama dua _vampire_ kecil yang kini berada di bawah tanggung jawab mereka. Kardia bilang dia akan menghubungi Valentine Morgenstern untuk membahas masalah ini. Selain masalah Law dan Kid, mereka juga masih harus membahas tentang portal yang sepertinya terbuka permanen di seberang sana, namun tidak di tempat ini. Karena tempat tujuan portal itu sepertinya sama, saat Valentine tiba di sini, mereka akan melakukan pemeriksaan di tempat itu.

Tapi Kardia segera meyakinkan Doffy kalau tak ada masalah yang tak bisa diselesaikan dengan sempurna oleh kakek dari Dieter dan Reus itu.

Doffy memalingkan wajahnya untuk memandang penginapan yang tampak sepi, hanya terdengar suara hewan-hewan di hutan, samar terbawa angin. Siapa mengira, dia bisa bertemu lagi dengan sosok Law, walau bukan Law yang sama dengan yang dulu dia bimbing untuk menjadi tangan kanan Rosinante semasa mereka masih menikmati kehidupan sebagai bajak laut.

Doffy beranjak dan duduk di sebelah Rosinante yang masih pulas. Dia menyibak poni Rosinante yang panjang, nyaris menutupi seluruh wajahnya. Kali ini mereka menemukan 'anak' yang sama seperti mereka, makhluk abadi, mungkin kali ini, lubang di hati Rosinante lah yang akan tertutup.

"Mmm… Doffy?"

"Sshh… masih terlalu pagi, tidurlah lagi!" Doffy membenahi selimut Rosinante yang kembali memejamkan matanya. Dia mengecup kepala Rosinante, membiarkan adiknya tidur karena sebenarnya Rosinante baru saja tidur dua jam. Kid benar-benar bocah yang susah diatur, sampai Doffy akhirnya memakai kemampuan _Akuma no Mi_ miliknya yang sudah lama tidak dia gunakan.

Semalaman bocah itu memberontak tak mau disentuh siapapun selain Law. Rasanya ini akan jadi kerja keras. Tapi toh Doffy tak pernah gagal mendidik anak, kalau melihat 'prestasi'nya sebagai kepala keluarga bajak laut Donquixote.

"Ini akan jadi pengalaman yang menyenangkan, membesarkan anak-anak murni bukan hal yang bisa di dapat di dunia sana," Doffy berpindak ke sofa sekedar untuk merebahkan diri, " _well_ … kita lihat apa nama Donquixote juga bisa berjaya di sini."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox


	4. Chapter 4

"San~ji~" Milo memempet Sanji yang sedang memasak entah apa di dapur, "kau tidak bikin kue keju lagi?"

"Bukannya kemarin aku baru saja buat itu?"

"Aku mau lagi!"

Kemudian Kanon menyusul masuk ke dalam dapur, "Abaikan saja dia, Sanji. Kalau kau turuti, kau harus sediakan satu gudang penuh keju untuknya sendiri."

Milo menjulurkan lidahnya dengan sebal pada Kanon.

"Ya usah nanti malam aku buatkan untukmu. Sekarang aku mau buatkan camilan untuk para bocah itu."

"Yaaay!" Milo bersorak senang dan berlari menuju ke sofa lalu menubruk Kardia yang sedari tadi tenang membaca koran digital.

"Astaga, Milo! Bisa pelan sedikit, tidak?"

"Tidak!" jawab Milo seketika, membuat Kardia menghela napas dan Sanji tertawa geli, "Kau baca apa?"

"Bukan hal yang akan menarik perhatianmu. Pergilah ke sana, Milo!"

"Tidak!"

Kardia memandang Kanon yang duduk di sofa lain, "Kenapa lagi anak ini?"

Kanon mengangkat bahunya, "Entah. Sejak tadi dia seperti itu."

Mengabaikan pembicaraan tentangnya, Milo mengusapkan wajahnya ke lengan Kardia. Mood-nya sejak pagi sangat baik, Milo yakin ini akan jadi hari yang sangat menyenangkan.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

 **ONE PIECE © Oda Eiichiro**

 **SAINT SEIYA (ORIGINAL & THE LOST CANVAS) **

**© Kurumada Masashi & Teshirogi Shiori**

 **THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS © CASSANDRA CLARE**

 **Under The Same Sky © aicchan**

 **Final Masquerade Sequel**

 **Vampire Fic**

 **ENJOY**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Siang hari ini mendung masih merajai langit, Milo duduk di tepian kolam renang, mengawasi Mu dan Shaka yang mengapung di ban renang mereka. Kali ini kedua _warlock_ itu mengambil wujud anak berumur sekitar delapan tahun. Rasanya senang sekali ada Mu dan Shaka di sini, rasanya seperti punya banyak saudara di segala usia.

Milo merendam kakinya di dalam kolam, lalu dia menoleh ke sisi kolam yang lebih dangkal, di mana ada dua bocah baru yang menjadi penghuni tempat ini sejak sebulan lalu. Law dan Kid… bukan, Eustass. Setelah tahu nama lengkapnya adalah Eustass Kid, semua memutuskan untuk memanggilnya dengan nama Eustass saja. Bocah _vampire_ kecil itu sungguh butuh penanganan khusus, selain memang _vampire_ usia muda seperti itu sangatlah labil, Eustass benar-benar tidak mau disentuh siapapun kecuali Law. Tapi biar begitu, Rosinante dan Doflamingo yang kini menjadi pengasuh mereka, tampak tenang saja menghadapi ulah Eustass yang sering mengamuk tanpa sebab.

Kebutuhan darah dua _vampire_ kecil itu pun lebih banyak daripada semua Murni di sini yang telah memiliki _mate_ , Law dan Eustass paling tidak harus berburu seminggu sekali dan pengawasan ketat harus bersama mereka jika tak mau mereka menghilangkan nyawa manusia lagi dan menimbulkan pekara dengan pihak Institut.

"Milo! Ambilkan bola itu!"

Suara Shaka membuyarkan lamunan Milo dan dia melihat sebuah bola plastik berwarna merah mengambang di dekatnya. Milo mengambil bola itu dan melemparkannya ke arah Shaka, lalu dia menceburkan diri, berenang menghampiri dua _warlock_ itu dan mengapung di kolam dengan bertumpu pada ban Mu, "Kalian tidak ajak mereka main?" tanya Milo.

"Sudah diajak dari tadi. Tapi si Eustass mengamuk terus," Shaka mengulurkan lengannya, menunjukkan tiga bekas cakaran panjang di sana, "dia itu seram kalau sedang ngambek."

Milo melirik Law yang sedang memangku Eustass di tangga kolam, "Tapi dia itu menggemaskan sekali, pipinya bahkan terlihat lebih menggoda dibanding pipi kecilmu."

"Coba saja gigit pipinya, paling juga kau digigit balik sama dia," Shaka menciprati Milo dengan air kolam.

Tak begitu lama, Sanji muncul membawa minuman segar. Biar mendung, tak ada yang bisa menolak minuman dingin seperti itu, ditambah potongan buah segar yang sungguh menggoda. Sanji meletakkan nampan yang dia bawa di salah satu meja di sisi kolam renang, lalu dia membawa dua gelas untuk Law dan Eustass. Memang makanan adalah salah satu cara untuk 'menyogok' anak kecil.

Milo mengabaikan Shaka dan Mu yang mendayung ban apung mereka ke tepi kolam. Dia memandang bagaimana Sanji berinteraksi dengan dua _vampire_ cilik itu. Milo sudah tahu cerita dari Zoro bahwa Law dan Eustass mirip sekali dengan orang yang pernah hidup di dunia mereka. Bahkan Law, Eustass dan Zoro memiliki kesamaan, yaitu mereka masuk dalam kelompok bajak laut yang disebut _Worst Generation_ , bajak laut 'pemula' yang memiliki _bounty_ lebih dari seratus juta.

Tak terbayangkan bagaimana rasanya bertemu dengan orang yang dulu kau kenal, namun yang sekarang menjadi orang asing. Milo sendiri… bisa dibilang mengalami hal yang sama. Jelas saja dengan _mate_ kakaknya. Dulu dia dekat dengan Dégel dan Milo merasakan kesedihan mendalam saat Dégel meninggal. Lalu saat dia bertemu dengan Camus, ada rasa senang, sekaligus sedih. Milo senang, dia bahagia melihat Kardia menemukan kembali _mate_ -nya, namun dia juga sempat merasa sedih karena dia sadar kalau Camus bukanlah Dégel.

Butuh sedikit waktu sampai Milo benar-benar menerima Camus sebagai Camus, bukan sekedar reinkarnasi dari Dégel, menerima bahwa Camus berbeda dengan Dégel. Milo berharap anggota keluarga barunya bisa segera mendapat ketenangan yang sama.

"Milo, kau tidak mau?"

"Tentu saja aku mau!" Milo langsung berenang ke tepi dan naik untuk menikmati es buatan Sanji. Sejak datagnya Sanji, masakan di rumah ini jadi berbeda-beda. Tak hanya makanan dari negara lain, tapi bahkan ada masakan dari dimensi lain, menyenangkan sekali.

Lagi enak menikmati minuman dingin itu, Milo melihat Albafica keluar dari jalan setapak hutan bersama Minos, tentu saja, siapa lagi. Mereka berdua menghampiri Zoro yang sejak tadi enak tiduran malas di kursi santai di teras belakang. Milo mendengar samar obrolan mereka dan dia langsung tersenyum lebar. Masih membawa gelasnya, Milo melesat menghampiri mereka.

"Kalian butuh tempat untuk latihan? Di seberang tebing di utara ada tanah lapang yang cukup luas dan jauh dari hunian manusia," seru Milo penuh semangat begitu mendengar Albafica meminta Zoro untuk _sparring_ dengannya, aku bisa antar kalian ke sana."

"Ho ho… Tuan muda Albafica tumben sekali peduli pada orang lain," Kardia muncul di pintu dapur, sambil menggigit sebatang es krim.

Albafica memandang Kardia, "Di sini tak pernah ada yang bisa kuajak berlatih."

"Kan ada Jace."

"Dia bukan ahli pedang dan terlalu banyak menguasai senjata."

"Valentine?" tanya Milo.

"Dia tak pernah serius kalau menghadapiku. Itu menyebalkan."

Mendapat tawaran seperti itu, Zoro menyanggupi, "Tenang saja, aku tak akan segan-segan."

"Itu yang aku inginkan," Albafica melihat jam tangannya, "sekarang? Masih banyak waktu sebelum makan malam."

Zoro berdiri dan menyambar tga pedangnya yang bersandar di dinding, "Boleh saja."

"Aku ganti baju duluuuu!" Milo melesat menuju ke rumahnya, membuka pintu cukup kecang sampai membuat Kanon yang sedang main game terkejut.

"Milo! Pelan sedikit, lama-lama pintu itu bisa lepas dari engselnya," Kanon meletakkan _controller_ di tangannya ke sofa. Dia mengangkat sebelah alis melihat Milo yang buru-buru, bahkan dalam ukuran kecepatan seorang _vampire_ , mengeringkan diri dan ganti baju, "kau mau kemana?"

"Albafica mau _sparring_ dengan Zoro. Ayo! Kau ikut juga!"

Tak sempat Kanon menolak, dia sudah diseret oleh Milo dan terpaksa mengikuti langkah kekasihnya itu ke rumah utama. Dia heran karena banyak yang berkumpul di teras belakang, bahkan Doflamingo dan Rosinante juga ada di sana.

"Kenapa jadi ramai begini?" Milo membenahi jaketnya.

"Yang seperti ini kan jarang, aku juga penasaran," kata Camus yang berdiri di sebelah Milo.

"Kau juga ikut, Mu?" Milo memandang Mu yang memakai topi dan juga mantelnya, "iya. Shaka bilang ini menarik. Aita juga mengizinkan kok."

Milo tersentak kaget saat Doffy menepuk punggung Zoro kecang, "Jangan lengah. Kalau kau sampai kalah, aku akan laporkan pada Miwahk."

Akhirnya mereka semua pun menuju ke tanah lapang yang ditunjukkan Milo. Luasnya mungkin sedikit lebih kecil dari lapangan bola, tapi cukuplah untuk menjadi arena dadakan. Di sana Milo duduk di bawah sebuah pohon, bersebelahan dengan Kanon dan Sanji. Kardia dan Camus memilih sebuah cabang di sisi lapangan yang lain dan duduk santai di sana. Shaka dan Mu juga memutuskan untuk menonton dari atas pohon, dan Shaka membuat semacam tempat duduk dari bagian pohon itu dengan sihirnya. Minos berdiri bersandar di pohon dekat dengan tempat Kardia dan Camus. Sementara Doflamingo, Rosinante, Law dan Eustass menonton sambil duduk santai di antara dua pepohonan, kalau yang tak tahu, pasti mengira mereka mengambang di udara, tapi nyatanya Doflamingo memiliki kemampuan untuk memintal benang dari awan dan menggunakannya sesuka hati. Praktis sekali.

"Hei, Zoro selalu membawa ketiga pedang, apa dia selalu menggunakan semua?" tanya Milo pada Sanji sambil memandang Zoro yang ada di tengah lapangan bersama Albafica.

"Dia selalu memakai ketiganya saat bertarung, tapi tergantung musuh juga. Kalau dirasa kuat, dia akan pakai semua, tapi kalau lawannya tak sebanding, satu atau dua saja sudah lebih dari cukup," Sanji menyalakan rokoknya.

"Ketiganya bersamaan?" tanya Kanon yang akhirnya tertarik, "bagaimana caranya?"

Sanji mengepulkan asap rokoknya menjadi bulatan, "Lihat saja nanti, itu pun kalau Albafica mampu membuat Zoro serius."

Milo mengepalkan tangannya penuh semangat, "Aku tidak sabar lagi! Ayo dimulaaaaaai!" Serunya pada yang ada di lapangan. Dan dia bertepuk tangan saat Albafica mengeluarkan _rapier_ tipis yang Milo tahu lebih kokoh dari kelihatannya. Lalu Zoro mengeluarkan dua pedangnya, menggenggamnya dengan erat. Menurut cerita Sanji, Zoro memiliki satu pedang terkutuk yang telah dia bawa sejak ratusan tahun lalu, Milo penasaran pedang yang mana, tapi dia tak akan banyak bertanya, dia akan menikmati suguhan langka ini.

Ada jeda hening beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya masing-masing dari Albafica dan Zoro melesat cepat dan mengadu bilah tajam mereka. Benturan itu menimbulkan angin yang cukup kencang, membuat Sanji bersiul.

"Hee… Albafica ternyata kuat juga."

"Kau jangan remehkan dia," Milo tak melepaskan pandangannya dari Albafica dan Zoro yang tak hentinya saling menyerang. Suara aduan pedang di sana terdengar nyaring, terus bersahut tanpa jeda sama sekali. Milo sudah hapal tipe petarung macam apa Albafica itu, dia handal dalam kecepatan dan tiap serangannya langsung menuju ke titik vital lawan, karena itu Milo kagum pada Zoro yang sama sekali tak kesulitan untuk menangkis serangan Albafica.

Satu serangan dari Albafica membuat Zoro melompat ke belakang dan membuat jarak yang cukup jauh. Tapi wajah _mate_ Sanji itu tampak lebih bersemangat. Zoro menancapkan kedua pedangnya ke tanah lalu dia menarik kain hijau yang selalu terikat di lengan kirinya dan memakai kain itu sebagai bandana.

"Pertunjukan yang sebenarnya baru saja dimulai."

Milo melirik Sanji sekilas, menangkap ada pancaran rindu di mata _vampire_ berambut pirang itu. Lalu pandangannya kembali pada yang ada di 'arena'. Dia melihat Zoro akhirnya mencabut pedang ketiganya dan menggigit pegangan senjata itu. Kepalan tangan Milo sampai bergetar saking semangatnya dia saat Albafica dan Zoro kembali beradu kekuatan.

Kali ini rasanya kecepatan dan kekuatan Zoro bertambah sekian kali lipat. Dia berhasil mendesak Albafica walau tak membuat _mate_ Minos itu menyerah. Dengan kecepatan yang dia punya, Albafica bisa menghindari serangan-serangan Zoro. Zoro sendiri tak tampak kesulitan mengangkis serangan Albafica.

Milo sampai lupa berkedip, dia tak ingin tertinggal sedetikpun. Sepanjang hidupnya, dia tak pernah menyaksikan yang seperti ini, dia tak pernah melihat adu kemampuan dari dua _Master_ pedang sampai seperti ini.

Suara dentingan pedang terus terdengar di sela angin yang timbul setiap kali bilah-bilah tajam itu beradu. Tak hanya bersenjata pedang, Albafica dan juga Zoro menyerang dengan bagian tubuh lain, tendangan, pukulan, apapun yang bisa menjatuhkan lawan. Tapi sejauh ini, semua seimbang.

Entah sudah berapa lama Albafica dan Zoro beradu kekuatan, keduanya memiliki keunggulan tersendiri, namun pada akhirnya Albafica pun harus mengaku kalah pada Zoro yang dalam satu kesempatan berhasil menjatuhkannya ke tanah dan menyilangkan dua pedangnya di antara leher Albafica, membuatnya tak berkutik bisa lagi.

Milo bersorak dan bertepuk tangan seru sekali, "Kalian hebat! Kereeeeen!"

Zoro menarik pedangnya dan menyimpan lagi tiga bilah tajam itu ke dalam wadahnya, lalu dia mengulurkan tangan pada Albafica dan membantunya berdiri, "Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu yang sekuat kau."

Albafica membersihkan pakaiannya, "Sudah lama juga tak ada yang menjatuhkan ku ke tanah seperti barusan. Kau kuat. Lain kali aku tidak akan kalah."

"Hmp… aku tunggu _sparring_ selanjutnya," Zoro melepas bandana yang dia pakai dan mengikatnya lagi di lengan.

"KALIAN KEREEEEEENNN!" Milo berlari menghampiri Albafica dan Zoro, "kalian kok bisa kuat begitu sih?!"

Albafica memandang wajah Milo yang persis seperti anjing kecil yang menggoyang-goyangkan ekornya, "Tentu saja dengan latihan. Kau pikir segalanya bisa didapat seketika?"

"Tapi kalian keren!" Milo seperti kehabisan cadangan kata di otaknya.

Tak lama para penonton pun berkumpul di tengah lapangan. Lagi-lagi Milo mendadak merasa kecil saat Doflamingo ada di sebelahnya, refleks dia merapat pada Kanon yang sudah ada di sebelahnya.

"Kerja bagus. Kurasa Mihawk tak akan kecewa denganmu," Doflamingo menepuk-nepuk punggung Zoro. Kalau manusia biasa, sudah dipastikan tulang punggungnya bakal patah seketika.

Minos membersihkan rerumputan yang menempel di helai panjang rambut Albafica, "Baru sekali aku lihat kau kewalahan seperti ini."

"Zoro lawan yang kuat. Aku tak pernah melihat teknik berpedang yang seperti itu."

Milo sampai tertegun, Albafica jarang sekali menyebut nama orang lain kecuali dia mengakui keberadaan orang itu.

"Itu tadi tontonan yang menarik. Jarang sekali aku lihat kau bersenang-senang seperti barusan, Albafica," Kardia merangkulkan tangannya di pundak Camus, "Kurasa malam ini tak ada salahnya kalau kita berpesta sedikit.

"Hmp! Kalian ini suka sekali berpesta, ya?" Doflamingo mengangkat tubuh kecil Eustass dengan sebelah tangan. Bocah kecil itu sepertinya sudah sampai pada keputusan bahwa melawan seorang Donquixote Doflamingo adalah hal paling bodoh yang bisa dia lakukan.

"Ayolah. Menyia-nyiakan hidup itu tidak baik," Kardia menyeringai, "kalian pulang saja dulu, aku dan Camus akan mencari bahan untuk makan malam," dia dan Camus pun segera pergi dari tempat itu.

Yang lain pun memutuskan untuk kembali pulang karena matahari makin condong ke barat, Milo berlari di sisi Kanon sambil mengikuti Shaka yang tak melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Mu.

"Mereka berdua keren banget ya? Albafica biasanya kelihatan tenang, tapi tadi aku lihat dia benar-benar bersemangat."

Kanon mengangguk, "Kau benar. Jarang sekali lihat air muka Albafica berubah seperti barusan. Dan aku tidak pernah tahu dia sehebat itu. Satu-satunya momen melihat Albafica berpedang cuma waktu kita menemukan Shaka dulu itu."

"Zoro juga hebat, dia bisa mengalahkan Albafica. Teknik tiga pedangnya juga keren!"

Kanon melirik sekilas ke arah Zoro yang ada di depan sana bersama Sanji, "Aku tak pernah lihat pendekar pedang yang seperti itu. Tiga pedang sekaligus… luar biasa," dia melompati sebuah akar yang mencuat keluar dari dalam tanah, "aku jadi penasaran, dunia macam apa tempat mereka tinggal. Kau lihat tidak kemampuan Doflamingo? Benang-benang buatannya bahkan bisa memotong batu seperti memotong tahu."

"Dia menyeramkan. Rasanya badanku menciut menjadi kurcaci kalau ada di dekatnya."

Kanon hanya tertawa hambar.

Sampai di halaman penginapan, Kanon dan Milo memutuskan untuk langsung pulang ke rumah mungil mereka yang kini berganti warna menjadi kuning cerah setelah mereka bosan dengan warna biru yang sejuk.

Kanon melepas jaketnya dan duduk di sofa, "Aku penasaran kira-kira apa yang akan dibawa Kardia dan Camus?"

"Beruang, mungkin," Milo asal saja melepas sepatunya dan langsung melompat ke sofa, merebahkan diri dengan menjadikan kedua kaki Kanon sebagai alas kepalanya, "tapi Camus tak suka repot memburu beruang, jadi paling juga rusa, seperti biasa."

Kanon mengusap-usap kepala Milo, tak pernah bosan memanjakan _vampire_ yang telah membawanya dalam keabadian ini, "Hei—bagaimana kalau besok kita kecan ke New York? Sekedar nonton atau makan? Sudah berapa lama kita tidak pergi ke kota?"

"Hmm… boleh. Aku mau beli _game_ baru juga. Lalu makan super burger di Diner yang biasa. Hmm… mungkin beberapa oleh-oleh untuk Mu."

Kanon tersenyum, "Biar sadar umur mereka itu berapa, tetap saja tidak tahan untuk memanjakan bocah-bocah itu kan?"

"Kau benar," Milo memejamkan mata, "belikan juga untuk si Law dan Eustass. Mereka masih seperti orang asing di tempat ini."

Kanon memainkan rambut Milo, "Mereka masih sangat kecil dan sudah harus hidup sendiri."

Milo memiringkan badannya, "Aku pun baru seumur Eustass saat ayahku terbunuh oleh _Hunter_. Kalau saja tak ada Kardia, aku tak tahu bagaimana nasibku. Masih untung mereka berdua selamat dari buruan _Shadowhunter_ atau _Hunter_ dan ditemukan oleh Woolsey," Milo beranjak duduk dan naik ke pangkuan Kanon, "aku ingin anak-anak itu segera terbiasa di sini," dia menyingkirkan rambut panjang Kanon yang menutupi leher, "mereka berhak bahagia… seperti yang lain."

Membiarkan taring Milo menghujam lehernya, Kanon memeluk pinggang kekasihnya dan mengusapnya dengan lembut. Sisi Milo yang begitu memikirkan keluarganya seperti ini… hanya dia yang tahu.

.

.

Bulan masih belum sanggup mempertahankan tahtanya malam ini karena awan mendung masih menjajah langit. Biar begitu, rencana untuk berpesta berbekyu tak batal, malah semua sudah lengkap. Api unggun menyala di tengah halaman, alat panggang juga sudah siaga. Kardia, Asmita dan Sanji jelas menjadi penanggung jawab masakan, mereka sudah membersihkan tiga ekor rusa dan puluhan ikan hasil tangkapan Kardia dan Camus sesorean tadi. Daging-daging itu siap untuk dipanggang dengan pelengkap yang lain.

Milo duduk di batang-batang pohon besar yang tumbang dan dijadikan tempat duduk alami di setiap penjuru penginapan, tapi sekarang dipindahkan ke dekat api unggun, mempersilahkan siapa saja untuk bergabung di sana menikmati sajian.

Baru saja dia menikmati aroma gurih daging-daging di atas panggangan, Milo mendengar suara mobil mendekat, lalu muncullah sebuah sedan hitam bertipe klasik dan parkir dengan mulus di dekat rumah utama. Sudah tahu siapa yang datang, Milo menghampiri mobil itu dan menunggu dua orang di dalamnya keluar.

"Camille, Ralf! Kupikir kalian sudah lupa tempat ini," sapa Milo pada pimpinan klan _vampire_ New York, Camille Bellacourt dan kekasihnya yang merupakan kakak kandung Woolsey, Ralf Scott. Dia meraih tangan Camille dan mengecup punggung tangan _vampire_ wanita berparas menawan itu. Milo biasanya tak suka _vampire_ wanita, tapi Camille sungguh adalah pengecualian.

"Kami datang setelah menerima kabar tentang tamu baru kalian. Semoga tidak mengganggu," Camille menyelipkan rambut panjangnya yang terurai ke belakang telinga.

"Kalian datang saat pesta baru saja dimulai. Ayo, aku kenalkan kalian pada mereka," Milo pun memimpin jalan, "omong-omong, mana Jace dan Simon?"

"Mereka pulang sebentar ke Institut, mungkin besok atau lusa baru kembali kemari."

"Hmmm… si Jace itu ketinggalan tontonan seru," Milo terkekeh, mengabaikan pandangan heran dari Camille.

Milo membawa Camille pada Doflamingo dan Rosinante yang tampak menganggur. Dia memperkenalkan Camille dan Ralf pada Donquixote bersaudara.

"Jadi kau _vampire_ pimpinan klan di New York. Baru sekali aku bertemu dengan _vampire_ wanita."

Camille duduk di kursi kayu dengan Ralf di sampingnya, "Aku dengar di tempat asal kalian hanya ada tiga _vampire_ dan semua berdarah murni. Tak ada wacana membangun pasukan _vampire_ sebagai armada bajak laut kalian?"

Seringai lebar muncul di wajah Doflamingo, membuat Milo saja bisa bergidik ngeri, "Aku tak butuh pasukan yang tak bisa siaga kapan pun aku butuh."

"Hmm… alasan yang masuk akal."

Detik berikutnya Milo dikejutkan oleh kehadiran Sanji yang rasanya sedetik barusan masih ada di tempat panggangan. Belum habis rasa kagetnya, Milo dibuat terbengong-bengong oleh Sanji yang langsung berlutut di hadapan Camille selayak seorang pelayan yang tengah menghadap ratunya.

"Aku tak menyangka bisa menemukan kecantikan luar biasa di sini."

Sebut saja Milo berhalusinasi, tapi rasanya dia bisa melihat ikon hati berterbangan di sekitar Sanji.

"Wah," Camille tersenyum saat Sanji mengecup punggung tangannya, "kau pasti Sanji, koki yang bisa menandingi masakan Kardia."

"Pujianmu terlalu tinggi, _Milady_ ," Sanji berdiri dan memberikan senyum _gentleman_ -nya.

"Oi, Sanji! Jangan menggoda Camille kalau tak mau jadi camilan _werewolf_ di sana!" seru Kardia, membuat gelak tawa mewarnai malam itu.

Pesta pun kembali berlanjut, makanan mulai diedarkan untuk semua yang berkumpul di sana. Milo kembali ke sebelah Kanon yang sedang menikmati setusuk daging rusa bakar beraroma sedap. Tanpa permisi, Milo menggigit daging teratas di tusukan itu, menikmati rasa lezat yang sudah tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi.

Sambil menikmati makanan, yang sebagian besar dia rebut dari piring Kanon, Milo memandang halaman penginapan yang penuh oleh keluarganya juga tamu-tamu yang ikut meramaikan suasana. Dia melihat beberapa _werewolf_ muda yang berkelompok dekat kolam, Milo kenal mereka sebagai anggota dari _pack_ Hasgard, jadi pastinya pria bertubuh besar itu sedang ada di dekat area ini. Ada juga anak-anak Praetor yang sementara 'berdinas' di sini untuk membangun rumah pesanan Doflamingo. Sebentar lagi akan ada dua hunian baru di dalam hutan, tak jauh dari rumah Minos dan Albafica. Kardia sampai memutuskan kalau dia akan sekalian membuat jalan yang layak menembus belantara untuk menghubungkan tiga rumah itu dengan tempat ini.

Tempat ini semakin ramai saja.

Di dekat api unggun, Milo lihat Albafica sedang mengobrol dengan Zoro. _Well_ , melihat Albafica mau dekat-dekat dengan orang yang baru saja dia kenal itu rasanya seperti melihat keajaiban dunia yang lain.

Senyum mengembang di wajah Milo, hari ini memang hari yang sangat menyenangkan.

.

#

.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa kami tinggal?" tanya Kanon dari balik ke mudi pada Sanji dan Zoro yang baru saja dia turunkan di salah satu jalanan kota New York. Dua pendatang baru itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjelajahi New York, padahal Doflamingo dan Rosinante, juga dua bocah _vampire_ itu, sudah sering kemari.

"Tak masalah. Kami bisa pulang sendiri. Kalian nikmati saja kencan kalian," kata Sanji.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu. Sampai nanti di rumah," Kanon melambai sekilas dan melajukan mobil milik Kardia yang dipinjam Milo, "nah, sekarang kau mau kemana?"

"MAKAAAAN!" seru Milo yang duduk di sebelah Kanon, "yang di ujung jalan itu!"

"Iya iya, aku tahu kesukaanmu," Kanon menambah kecepatan mobilnya karena jalanan kota New York tampak sedikit lengang di sing hari seperti ini, "kau mau panggil Saga dan Aiolos?"

Milo menggeleng, "Aku mau jalan berdua saja denganmu."

"Hmm… dengan senang hati," Kanon berhenti di lampu lalu lintas yang menyala merah. Dia memandang Milo yang sedang melambai pada seekor anjing putih yang berjalan bersama majikannya di trotoar, "kau itu suka hewan tapi tiap kali ditawari Kardia kau bilang tidak mau memelihara apapun kecuali ikan mas di akuarium yang sudah berapa puluh kali berganti penghuni."

"Merawat hewan itu merepotkan. Lagipula tubuh _vampire_ seperti ini aromanya terlalu kuat untuk hidung mereka, kasihan," Milo memandang ke depan lagi, "sebenarnya ingin memelihara yang ekstrim. Ular, mungkin. Atau Komodo? Eksotis."

Kanon tertawa lepas, "Kau gila, Komodo itu hewan dilindungi. Kau mau cari pekara dengan pemerintahan _mundane_?"

"Kalau begitu singa saja. Kan keren."

Obrolan itu berakhir dengan Kanon mengacak-acak rambut Milo dengan gemas sebelum akhirnya tancap gas begitu lampu berubah hijau. Tak peduli berapa lama waktu berlalu, dia tak penah sekali pun jenuh melihat tingkah laku Milo yang seperti punya begitu banyak kepribadian dalam dirinya. Terkadang bisa jadi sangat dewasa, kadang berlaku seperti bocah, kadang ceria, kadang bisa murung tanpa sebab.

Sampai selamanya, yang seperti ini pasti akan selalu membuatnya merasa bahagia.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox


	5. Chapter 5

"HUWAAAAAAA!"

Suara tangis yang saling bersahutan itu cukup untuk membuat Sanji terdiam. Bagaimana tidak, dua bocah lima tahun baru saja adu serang dengan saling lempar mainan dan berujung kena kepala mereka dan jadilah… Reus dan Eustass menangis bersamaan karena mainan mereka rusak.

Dieter mengusap-usap kepala adiknya sementara Eustass memeluk Law erat.

Para bocah _Shadowhunter_ lagi-lagi dititipkan di sini sejak pagi tadi, siapa yang mengira akan ada kejadian begini.

"Sudah sudah, berhentilah menangis, kalian berdua," Sanji mencoba membujuk, tapi tangis anak-anak itu semakin kencang, "yang terus menangis… tidak akan aku beri es krim setelah makan siang nanti."

Bujukan itu berhasil, setidaknya tangisan Reus dan Eustass mereda meski mereka masih terisak.

"Kau makin jago saja mengurus anak kecil."

Sanji menoleh ke arah tangga dan melihat Kardia turun bersama Camus, "Mau bagaimana lagi. Sudah terbiasa," Sanji mengacak-acak rambut Eustass. Anak itu mulai terkendali setelah hampir dua bulan dalam didikan Doffy dan Rosinante. Ya—paling tidak anak ini pintar dan memilih untuk menurut atau digantung terbalik, secara harafiah, oleh Doffy.

Tapi Sanji tak bisa tak memandang Law, yang selalu membangkitkan kenangan lama dalam dirinya.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

 **ONE PIECE © Oda Eiichiro**

 **SAINT SEIYA (ORIGINAL & THE LOST CANVAS) **

**© Kurumada Masashi & Teshirogi Shiori**

 **THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS © CASSANDRA CLARE**

 **Under The Same Sky © aicchan**

 **Final Masquerade Sequel**

 **Vampire Fic**

 **ENJOY**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Sore sudah beranjak menuju malam, karena Kardia yang menguasai dapur hari ini, Sanji memutuskan untuk pulang saja. Yup. Pulang. Minggu lalu dia dikejutkan karena 'hadiah' dari Doffy yang berupa sebuah rumah mungil di dalam hutan. Sanji memang tahu Doffy membangun rumah, tapi dia tak menyangka kalau pria itu membangun dua rumah dan memberinya satu untuk ditinggali Sanji bersama Zoro. Kardia juga membangun jalan dari bebatuan untuk menyambung tiga rumah di dalam hutan, rumah Minos, rumah Doffy fan rumahnya. Anak-anak Praetor benar-benar panen besar oleh pekerjaan mendadak mereka kali ini.

Sanji menikmati susana hutan di sore hari, suara kicauan burung membuat suasana terasa riang. Suara air di kejauhan menambah sejuk sore yang indah ini.

"Sanji."

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, dia menoleh ke arah rumah bergaya semi modern yang lantai pertamanya tampak dari jalan tapi bagian lainnya terletak di bawah, tepatnya melandai mengikuti bentuk dinding tebing yang langsung menghadap sungai besar di kejauhan. Selera Doffy tetap saja tidak berubah. Mewah. Bahkan di garasi rumah itu ada sebuah mobil yang menurut informasi, memiliki harga ratusan kali lipat dar mobil milik Kardia. Mobil itu dipesan khusus agar sesuai dengan selera Doffy dan baru tiba dua hari yang lalu, tentu saja yang mengantarnya langsung dihilangkan ingatannya oleh Magnus. Sanji tak mau berpikir berapa banyak uang yang sudah Doffy keluarkan di sini.

Sanji lalu memandang Rosinante yang ada di beranda. Dia sedang bersama Law yang sedang membaca sebuah buku dan Eustass yang bermain mobil-mobilan di lantai. Sanji pun berjalan ke beranda depan dan berdiri di samping Rosinante.

"Di mana Doffy?"

"Sedang menjelajah internet, sepertinya dia berniat membangun bisnis entah apa di sini."

"Tak pernah istirahat ya, dia itu?"

Rosinante tersenyum, "Bagaimana perkembangan Shaka dan Magnus?"

"Mereka masih terus mencoba membuka portal di tempat kita datang. Tapi sepertinya portal itu masih berlaku satu arah dan Shaka masih belum bisa meraihnya dari sini," Sanji memandang Eustass yang sengaja menabrakkan mainan ke kakinya, "rasanya lucu ya… melihat dua dari _Worst Generation_ yang menggemparkan _shinsekai_ jadi bocah di tempat ini."

Rosinante tersenyum, "tapi mereka menggemaskan."

Saat itu Sanji melirik Law yang membaca buku dengan tenang, "Apa dia yang di sana dulu juga pendiam seperti ini?"

"Begitulah. Law kecil memang pendiam… pemurung tepatnya. Mengingat apa yang dia alami, wajar saja dia jadi menutup diri," Rosinante bersandar di pagar beranda. Angin berhembus semilir di akhir musim gugur, membawa hawa dingin yang terasa segar, "Mana Zoro?"

"Seperti biasa. Malas-malasan di rumah."

Rosinante tersenyum, "Kalian juga sudah terbiasa dengan kehidupan di sini."

"Tetap saja… rasanya rindu laut," Sanji memandang langit yang berbias jingga, "aku rindu berlayar, menjelajahi lautan, menikmati aromanya, ombaknya, anginnya… segalanya…"

"Kalau kita pulang nanti, ikut saja perburuan One Piece lagi."

Sanji tertawa pelan, "Mana seru. Hanya kru _Mugiwara_ saja yang tahu di mana One Piece saat ini."

"Dan kalian menyembunyikannya dengan sangat baik. Ratusan tahun, tahta bajak laut belum terambil dari tangan Luffy."

Senyum muncul di wajah Sanji, "Tidak seru kan kalau petualangan segera berakhir? Dengan bermunculannya bajak laut baru, _Marine_ juga tidak akan mati bosan." Sanji merenggangkan badannya, "Aku pulang dulu, Rosinante- _san_. Kalau dibiarkan, _marimo_ itu bisa tidur sampai tahun depan."

Rosinante mengangguk, "Sesekali bermalamlah di sini, kita makan bersama, seperti dulu."

" _Okay_ ," jawab Sanji singkat sebelum beranjak pergi.

"Chanji!" Mendengar namanya dipanggil sengan suara cadel yang lucu, Sanji menoleh dan melihat Eustass melambaikan mobil mainannya, "bai bai."

Sanji membalas lambaian itu seadanya dan kembali berjalan. _Pfft… Eustass Kid yang terkenal karena sifatnya yang beringas… siapa mengira kalau wujud kecilnya sangat imut seperti itu? Si Torao apalagi, Luffy pasti bakal terbahak-bahak kalau tahu._

Jarak dari rumah Doffy dan Rosinante ke rumahnya sendiri berkisar lima menit berjalan kaki santai. Di antara pepohonan yang rimbun, ada rumah mungil satu lantai yang bergaya modern, separuh kayu, separuh kaca, simpel dan nyaman sekali. Sanji masuk dan melihat Zoro sedang membersihkan pedang-pedangnya.

"Hei," Sanji melepas jas hitam yang dia pakai dan menggantungnya di sebelah pintu, "kau mau makan?"

"Tidak lapar," Zoro mengangkat bilah pedang kesayangannya, memandang kilau cemerlang di sana, "kau sendiri? Sudah seminggu ini kau tidak minum."

Sanji duduk di samping Zoro, "Senang kau menawarkan diri."

Zoro memasukan pedang di tangannya ke dalam wadah dan dia memandang Sanji, ada sedikit raut pucat di sana. Zoro menyibak rambut panjang Sanji dan mengusap sisi wajahnya, "Kau tidak merasa kalau rambut ini mulai sedikit mengganggu?"

"Hmp?! Kau tidak pernah protes sebelum ini," Sanji memejamkan mata saat Zoro mencium bibirnya, sentuhan yang selalu membuat Sanji merasa terlindungi.

Zoro melepas ikatan rambut Sanji dan melonggarkan dasi yang dipakai oleh _vampire_ itu, "Kurasa kau harus menunda waktu makanmu dulu, _shitty_ _Cook_ ," Zoro mendorong tubuh Sanji sampai dia terlentang di sofa yang cukup besar untuk menampung mereka berdua, "aku mau menikmati yang ini dulu sampai aku puas."

Tak ada lagi kata yang terucap. Mereka berdua menikmati waktu itu, tiap detiknya, tak saling melepaskan diri dari kehangatan yang tak pernah membuat mereka merasa bosan.

.

Zoro mengusap-usap kepala Sanji yang tertidur pulas setelah meminum darahnya. Wajah tidur Sanji sama sekali tak berubah sejak dulu. Polos seperti anak kecil.

Zoro beranjak dari sofa dan menuju ke dapur untuk mengambil air. Udara di sekitar mulai mendingin, musim dingin akan segera datang. Di dunia sini, musim terus berganti dengan waktu yang sama di setiap tahunnya. Musim semi, musim panas, musim gugur dan musim dingin, meski ada belahan dunia yang hanya memiliki dua musim saja.

Menenggak sebotol minuman beralkohol, Zoro memandang hutan yang tampak dari jendela dapur. Di antara kegelapan itu dia bisa melihat bayangan hewan-hewan malam yang bergerak lincah mencari mangsa. Ini sungguh tempat yang damai, jadi terasa sedikit jenuh.

Puas minum, Zoro kembali rebahan di sebelah Sanji. Dia memeluk erat sosok yang mendampinginya dalam keabadian ini. Zoro memandang kalung berliontin yang selalu dikenakan Sanji sejak mereka berhenti menjalani hidup sebagai bajak laut. Liontin khusus yang di dalam batu penghiasnya terdapat sehelai jerami dari topi yang selalu dikenakan Luffy, topi yang dulunya adalah milik sang Raja Bajak Laut pertama, Gol D. Roger. Satu permintaan terakhir dari Sanji pada Luffy sebelum kapten mereka mengakhiri perjalanan panjangnya.

Zoro menenggelamkan wajahnya di helai rambut Sanji saat rasa rindu dalam dirinya terasa menyesakkan. Kadang memang seperti ini, di satu titik kehidupannya yang panjang, Zoro merasa benar-benar rindu _nakama_ -nya. Dia rindu kehidupannya di Thousand Sunny. Mengarungi lautan. Melawan bajak laut kuat yang menempa mereka menjadi lebih tangguh. Membangun aliansi dengan kelompok lain, hingga kelompok _Mugiwara_ berkembang menjadi satu _Grand Fleet_ yang memiliki nama besar di penjuru lautan.

"Zoro?" Sanji memandang wajah Zoro, "jam berapa ini?"

"Masih jam 3 pagi, tidurlah lagi!"

Sanji merapat pada Zoro, "Sudah tidak mengantuk," dia mengusapkan wajahnya di leher Zoro.

"Kau mau minum lagi?"

"… Tidak…" Sanji memejamkan matanya lagi, membiarkan Zoro mengusap-usap kepalanya.

Mereka tetap dalam posisi itu sampai sinar matahari mulai menerangi ruangan. Zoro menguap lebar saat Sanji memutuskan untuk mandi dulu. Dia berdiri dan meregangkan badannya, lebih baik dia latihan sebentar sebelum mandi dan menuju ke rumah utama. Dia juga jadi ingin tahu perkembangan portal yang menuju ke dunia tempat tinggalnya.

Menyambar kaosnya, Zoro beranjak dari sofa dan mengambil satu pedang yang dia letakkan di meja. Saat membuka pintu, dia melihat dua bocah _Shadowhunter_ sedang berjalan di depan rumahnya.

"Ah! Zoroooo!"" si kecil Reus melambai padanya. Bocah itu tidak kenal takut, dia bahkan berani bermain di mantel bulu yang selalu dipakai oleh Doffy. Reus berlari meninggalkan kakaknya dan menghampiri Zoro, "Kau mau berlatih? Boleh aku lihat? Aku tidak akan mengganggu. Janji." Ujar bocah itu ceepat sampai Zoro tak punya kesempatan menyela.

Dieter buru-buru menghampiri adiknya, "Reus, jangan begitu! Tidak sopan."

Reus menggembungkan pipinya, "Kenapa?! Aku kan cuma mau lihat saja. Tidak akan ganggu."

Lalu Sanji muncul dari belakang Zoro, "Kalian kenapa pagi-pagi ada di sini?"

"Sedang jalan-jalan dengan Dieter. Mellisa tidak mau ikut," Reus mengangkat tangannya, tanda kalau dia minta digendong. Dia pun tertawa saat Sanji mengangkat tubuhnya, "Aku mau llihat Zoro latihan, boleh?"

Tak bisa menolak permintaan dari bocah lucu menggemaskan itu, Sanji pun menyanggupi, abai pada protes Zoro. Akhirnya mereka semua pun membuntuti Zoro menuju ke sisi sungai tempat di mana si ahli pedang itu biasa berlatih. Sanji duduk di sebuah batu besar sambil memangku Reus sedangkan Dieter duduk di sebelahnya.

"Dieter selalu marah kalau aku bermain dengan pedang kayu di ruang latihan," ujar Reus.

"Itu karena kau selalu memecahkan barang-barang. Lagi pula belum waktunya kau berlatih dengan senjata," Dieter memandang adiknya.

Lagi-lagi Reus menggembungkan pipinya dan tidak bicara lagi, memilih untuk menonton Zoro yang sudah mencabut pedangnya.

"Kalian… maksudmu kau dan Mellisa, sudah berlatih dengan senjata sungguhan?" tanya Sanji.

Dieter mengangguk, "Sejak usia tujuh tahun kami sudah berlatih menggunakan sejata sungguhan. Latihan mulai dimulai saat usia kami enam tahun, memakai senjata mainan."

"Heee… berat juga jadi _Shadowhunter_."

"Tidak juga," Dieter ikut memandang Zoro di kejauhan, "menjadi _Shadowhunter_ adalah sebuah kebanggaan. Aku ingin menjadi _Shadowhunter_ sehebat Jace dan _Grandpa_."

Sanji jadi teringat dengan kakek Dieter, Valentine Morgenstern. Sebagai seorang mortal, pria paruh baya itu memiliki kharisma yang tak terbantah. Dari informasi yang Sanji terima, Valentine memiliki darah dua malaikat dalam tubuhnya. Raziel dan Ithuriel, mungkin itulah yang membuat aroma Valentine terasa sangat berbeda. Lebih kuat dari darah _Shadowhunter_ lainnya. Sanji baru sekali bertemu dengan Valentine, tapi cukup untuk membuat Sanji menaruh respek pada pria yang ketampanannya tak lekang dimakan waktu.

"Lain kali mainlah ke Institut."

Sanji memandang Reus yang mendongakkan kepalanya, "Boleh?"

"Boleh saja," yang menjawab malah Dieter, "di seluruh dunia mungkin hanya Institut New York saja yang terbuka lebar untuk _Downworlder_. Kalian boleh ke sana kapan pun kalian mau."

"Oke. Kalau ada waktu aku pasti main ke sana."

"YES!" Reus bersorak senang.

Lalu mereka kembali fokus pada Zoro yang tampaknya sudah bertekad bulat untuk mengabaikan tiga penonton di sana.

.

"Eustass! Jangan mainkan makananmu!" Law menarik tangan Eustass yang mengaduk-aduk spaghetti di piringnya, "habiskan semua!"

"Enggak!" Eustass menepis tangan Law, membuat garpu yang dia genggam melayang dan jatuh ke lantai.

"Eustass!"

Mendengar suara keras Law, wajah Eustass sudah siap menangis, tapi sebelum tangisannya pecah, tubuh kecilnya terangkat dari kursi oleh Rosinante.

"Law, jangan paksa kalau dia tak mau makan," Rosinante menggendong Eustass dengan sebelah tangannya dan menepuk kepala Law dengan tangannya yang lain.

"Tapi…"

"Kau yakin dia sedang tak ingin darah?" tanya Sanji yang malam itu memenuhi undangan Rosinante untuk makan bersama.

"Dia baru saja minum pagi tadi," Rosinante membiarkan Eustass memanjat tubuhnya dan bergelantungan di belakang matelnya, "mungkin itu yang membuat Eustass jadi tak berselera makan."

Sanji memandang Eustass yang malah mirip seperti cicak yang bermain-main di mantel Rosinante, "Doffy masih sibuk dengan studinya?"

"Begitulah. Dia ingin menguasai semua tentang dunia ini secepatnya," Rosinante mengangkat Eustass dan kembali menggendongnya, "kau tidak mau membangunkan Zoro?" dia melirik pada Zoro yang pulas di sofa sedetik setelah duduk di sana.

Sanji beranjak dari duduknya lalu mengambil Eustass dari tangan Rosinante, "Aku punya ide bagus," dia membawa bocah kecil itu pada Zoro, "Eustass, pukul dia sekuat tenaga, oke?!"

"OKE!" Eustass pun melompat ke tubuh Zoro lalu menyerangkan dengan pukulan bertubi-tubi padanya, "Ayo bangun! Bangun! Bangun!"

Sepertinya serangan itu berhasil, Zoro langsung bangun dan kewalahan menangkis serangan Eustass, "Bocah ini! Berhenti, kataku!" akhirnya Zoro menarik pipi Eustass yang empuk seperti bakpao.

Eustass tertawa senang dan melorot turun dari badan Zoro lalu kembali pada Law.

Zoro memandang kesal pada Sanji, "Kau itu… harus ya membangunkanku pakai cara ini?"

Sanji tersenyum, "Menyenangkan saja melihatmu diserang bocah itu. Bagaimana? Lumayan sakit, kan?" dia terkekeh melihat Zoro yang menggerutu, "cuci mukamu dan makanlah!" dia kembali ke meja makan dan membiarkan Zoro ke kamar mandi. "Oh iya, Shaka tadi bilang kalau dia sedikit bisa melacak jalur portal, tapi dia masih belum bisa membukanya lagi. Sekarang kita tinggal menunggu teman Magnus yang lebih menguasai tentang portal dimensi."

"Ah… jadi harapan portal itu bisa terbuka lagi jadi semakin besar," Rosinante tertawa pelan melihat Eustass yang duduk di pangkuan Law dan menggigiti jarinya.

"Kalian ini, kenapa terburu-buru sekali ingin pulang? Kita bahkan belum menjelajah separuh dunia ini." Semua mata tertuju pada Doffy yang muncul di tangga. Dia menghampiri meja makan dan mengangkat Eustass dari Law persis seperti mengangkat kucing, "kau tidak habiskan makanmu, bocah?"

Sanji bisa melihat wajah Eustass berubah pucat, tapi dia tidak berani menangis di depan Doffy.

Lalu Doffy meletakkan Eustass begitu saja di pundaknya, benar-benar persis cara orang memperlakukan kucing. "Menunya spaghetti? Mana bagianku?" tanya Doffy, melihat di meja tak ada piring di depan kursinya.

"Masih ada banyak di dapur," Rosinante beranjak dan mengambilkan makanan untuk kakaknya.

Doffy duduk dan membiarkan Eustass meluncur turun di mantelnya. Alih-alih menghampiri Law lagi, bocah itu berlari menuju ke sofa dan menyalakan televisi untuk menonton acara kartun yang dia suka. Sampai sekarang Sanji sendiri belum terbiasa dengan teknologi di dunia ini, tapi Doffy dan Rosinante sama sekali tak tampak canggung memakai alat-alat modern yang tak ada di dunia mereka. Law dan Eustass lain cerita, mereka memang berasal dari dunia ini.

Zoro bergabung dengan mereka yang ada di meja makan setelah puas mandi. Dia duduk di sebelah Sanji dan langsung menikmati jatah makan malamnya. Lalu Rosinante kembali membawa sebuah piring besar dan meletakkannya di hadapan Doffy.

"Kalau ada Mihawk dan Shanks di sini, pasti lebih ramai," kata Rosinante. Itu membuat Zoro tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk heboh.

Sanji menyodorkan air putih pada Zoro yang langsung meminumnya sampai habis.

"Mihawk dan Shanks itu… sepasang _vampire_ lain di 'sana'?" tanya Law yang sedari tadi tak bersuara.

"Ya. Mihawk juga mentor untuk Zoro," Rosinante duduk di kursinya di sebelah Law, "sejak dulu, Mihawk lah yang mengajari Zoro teknik berpedang."

"Berarti dia lebih hebat dari Zoro?"

"Begitulah. Dari seribu sekian kali mereka beradu pedang, Zoro hanya menang dalam hitungan puluhan kali saja," Sanji mengelak saat Zoro meninju kepalanya, "Apa? Aku kan cuma mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

"Tak usah mengoceh yang tidak perlu," Zoro menghabiskan isi piringnya dan menyodorkan piring kosongnya pada Sanji, " lagi."

Sanji mengambil piring itu dan beranjak ke dapur lalu mengambilkan seporsi besar spaghetti lagi untuk Zoro. Saat kembali ke meja makan, sekilas dia melihat Eustass terlentang di sofa, tidur pulas di atas bantal kecil di sana. _Bocah itu gampang sekali tertidur_ , batin Sanji. Dia duduk di sebelah Zoro yang langsung makan lagi, "Besok aku mau ke kota, kalian ada titip sesuatu?"

"Kami bisa pergi sendiri. Apa gunanya beli mobil kalau tidak dipakai?" Doffy menikmati suguhan di piringnya, dia mengakui kemampuan memasak Sanji tak ada bandingan dan selalu sesuai seleranya, "kalian butuh uang?"

"Tidak. Aku dapat 'gaji' dari Kardia. Itu saja sudah cukup. Aku bukan tipe boros sepertimu."

Tak ada sahutan dari Doffy.

Law kemudian turun dari duduknya dan menuju ke rak buku di dekat meja televisi. Dia menarik sebuah buku dan membawanya ke meja, "Boleh aku titip belikan lanjutan dari novel ini?"

Sanji memandang novel tebal bersampul merah dengan judulnya bertintakan warna emas. Di lihat dari sudut manapun, itu bukan buku yang bisa dibaca oleh bocah berusia delapan tahun, walau seora _vampire_ sekali pun.

"Tidak boleh?"

Pertanyaan Law membuat Sanji fokus lagi, "Boleh saja. Hanya ini?"

Law mengangguk dan dia pun menyimpan lagi buku itu di tempat semula. Lalu dia menuju ke sofa dan menggendong Eustass, "Aku bawa dia ke kamar dulu," Law meninggalkan ruangan besar itu dan menuruni tangga karena ruang tidur di rumah ini ada di lantai terbawah.

"Kalian sukses menjinakkan dua bocah itu," Sanji bersandar di kursinya, "dulu saja tiap kali didekati orang, kalau tidak mencakar ya menggigit."

"Kami sudah berpengalaman mendidik bocah-bocah macam mereka," Doffy meletakkan garpu di piringnya setelah menghabiskan seporsi besar spaghetti, "kau hanya masak ini saja?"

"Masih ada dessert di kulkas," Sanji memandang Zoro yang juga sudah selesai makan. Dia hendak membereskan piring, tapi Rosinante menahan tangannya.

"Biar aku saja."

Karena urusan mereka sudah selesai, Sanji dan Zoro memutuskan untuk pulang saja, menolak tawaran Rosinante supaya mereka menginap semalam. Mereka berdua langsung pulang ke rumah mungil yang sudah terasa senyaman rumah mereka di dunia sana, walau absennya aroma lautan sedikit membuat mereka merasa gelisah.

.

#

.

Kota New York sepadat yang biasa. Hari ini mereka meminjam mobil milik Kardia untuk berkeliling kota New York. Sejauh ini sudah sekitar lima kali mereka menikmati suasana yang berbeda dengan ketenangan di penginapan, hal-hal baru yang ada di sini masih sering membuat mereka takjub. Jalanan sore kota New York mulai dihiasi cahaya dari lampu-lampu jalanan karena matahari mulai terhalangi bangunan-bangunan pencakar langit di sana.

"Toko buku di sebelah kanan, _Marimo_ , kanan. Kau harus belok kanan setelah ini."

"Iya, bawel. Aku tahu!"

Sanji terkekeh. Sampai kapan pun dia tak akan bosan menjadikan penyakit buta arah Zoro sebagai bahan tertawaannya. Biar Zoro tak akan pernah salah jalan untuk menemukan Sanji, tapi tetap saja di luar itu dia sama sekali tak ada kemajuan sejak dulu.

Benar saja, Zoro malah belok kiri di perempatan jalan yang ditunjukkan Sanji.

" _Marimo_ …"

"Kau berisik saja dari tadi. Membuatku tidak konsen!" protes Zoro.

Susah payah menahan tawa, Sanji berdehem, "Ya—terserah kau sajalah. Toko buku tidak hanya satu kan?" Sanji memandang ke luar jendela, membiarkan saja Zoro berkendara ke arah mana. Dia menikmati hembusan angin dari jendela yang dia biarkan terbuka. Berhubung tadi pagi dia juga Zoro baru saja memanfaatkan keterampilan tangan Asmita untuk membereskan rambut panjang mereka dan dipangkas pendek seperti penampilan mereka semasa dulu, hembusan angin ini terasa sangat menyejukkan.

Entah bagaimana caranya, mereka sampai ke daerah Central Park, ruang hijau terbuka yang sangat luas yang menjadi pasokan oksigen untuk kota ini. Zoro memarkir mobil di tempat yang sudah disediakan.

"Kau mau apa?" Sanji mengikuti Zoro keluar mobil.

"Jalan-jalan saja."

Keduanya masuk ke area yang dipenuhi pepohonan dan tumbuhan lain yang tertata apik. Tempat itu masih cukup ramai, gerai-gerai jajanan juga masih buka dan dikerubuti pembeli. Mereka menyusuri jalanan dan menuju waduk yang ada di taman kota berukuran super besar itu. Mereka duduk di bangku besi dekat lapangan basket, memandang riak air yang memantulkan cahaya dari lampu taman.

"Tempat yang telalu damai," Zoro bersandar, "tidak nyaman sekali tanpa pedang di pinggangku."

Sanji mengambil rokok dari saku jasnya, "Mau bagaimana lagi, peraturan di dunia ini memang begitu. Kecuali kalau kau mau ditangkap polisi," dia menyalakan rokok dan menghembuskan asapnya ke atas, "tapi gadis di sini cantik-cantik. Tak kalah dengan yang di sana."

"Kau ini… masih saja melirik cewek sana sini."

"Kenapa? Jangan bilang kau cemburu," Sanji menghisap rokoknya dan menghembuskan asapnya ke wajah Zoro, "mereka itu permata dunia yang harus dihargai, dinikmati keindahannya dan dijaga baik-baik."

Mereka pun menikmati saat matahari menghilang dan gelap meraja. Perlahan suara manusia di sana menghilang, digantikan suara hewan-hewan yang dipelihara di kebun binatang di kejauhan. Namun ketenangan itu langsung buyar saat mendadak saja terdengar suara ribut di dekat mereka dan detik berikutnya sebuah ledakan kecil terjadi.

Belum sempat mereka bereaksi, mereka melihat sosok Jace dan Simon muncul dari kejauhan bersama dengan Alec dan dua wanita cantik yang dikenali Sanji sebagai Isabelle dan Clary. Isabelle mirip sekali dengan kakaknya, Alec, dan Clary punya kemiripan dengan ayahnya, Valentine.

"Oh, kalian ada di sini, kebetulan sekali," Jace mengenggam pedang _seraph_ -nya yang berkilau keperakan, "bisa bantu kami?"

Zoro memandang sosok menjijikan yang bergerombol, berukuran sebesar manusia dewasa dengan tubuh hitam legam dan menetes-netes seperti terbuat dari minyak pekat yang berbau busuk. Cakar mereka tampak mengancam dan ada api membara dari lubang mata mereka yang hampa.

"Dengan senang hati," Zoro berdiri dan menangkap pedang dari Jace.

"Bukan _seraph_ , tapi bisalah untuk melawan mereka," Jace memutar pedang di tangannya, "lagipula kau bukan _Shadowhunter_."

"Tak masalah," Zoro memandang Sanji, "kau tidak ikut?"

"Tidak. Kau saja," Sanji masih asik dengan rokoknya.

Zoro pun melesat bergabung bersama para _Shadowhunter_ di sana. dia menyerang salah satu iblis di sana, seperti dugaannya, tubuh iblis itu licin.

"Heh! Boleh juga kau," gumam Zoro. Di sela tiap serangannya, Zoro mengamati bagaimana para _Shadowhunter_ itu bertarung, mereka benar-benar petarung yang terlatih, tak ada gerakan yang sia-sia dan kerja sama mereka sempurna. Bahkan Alec yang notabene sudah tak lagi menjadi eorang _Shadowhunter_ , tak mengandalkan sihirnya untuk situasi seperti ini.

Memberantas iblis itu sama sekali tak membutuhkan waktu lama. Hanya beberapa belas menit, semua iblis itu berhasil dikalahkan.

"Wah, ternyata omongan Jace bukan buala, kau hebat sekali," Isabelle menghampiri Zoro setelah mengubah cambuknya menjadi gelang yang melingkar manis di lengannya. Ibu dari Mellisa itu tampak anggun sekaligus tangguh dengan pakaian berburu seorang _Shadowhunter_.

Zoro memang beberapa kali sudah berlatih bersama Jace, lumayan juga untuk membunuh waktu. Dia mengembalikan pedang yang dia pakai pada Jace, "Iblis itu saja yang terlalu lemah," dia kembali pada Sanji yang sudah menghabiskan dua batang rokok sambil menonton perburuan tadi, "pulang sekarang?"

"Kenapa kalian tidak menginap saja di Institut? Anak-anak pasti senang sekali," ujar Clary yang berdiri di sebelah Jace. Mereka malah mirip seperti ibu dan anak, tapi _gesture_ tubuh Clary masih mengatakan lantang kalau Jace tetaplah kakaknya, "Sebastian juga ada, dia penasaran sekali dengan klaian, tamu dari jauh."

Sebastian, suami Clary, memang disibukkan dengan urusan ini dan itu hingga jarang sekali bisa ada di New York untuk waktu yang lama.

Sanji mematikan rokoknya dan membuangnya di tempat sampah yang ada di dekat bangku, "Tawaran yang menyenangkan," dia memandang Zoro, "kurasa aku akan terima tawaran itu."

Clary tertawa senang, "Aku harus beli obat penenang untuk Reus. Dia itu semangat sekali kalau bercerita tentang kalian. Padahal dia baru pulang tadi pagi, tapi sudah bertanya kapan dia bisa menginap lagi di sana."

"Kalau begitu kalian duluan saja ke sana. Ada ponsel kan?" Jace bertanya pada Sanji.

Tentu saja punya, Doffy membelikan segala yg dibutuhkan di dunia ini untuk mereka. Sanji mengeluarkan gadget putih dari saku jasnya dan menyerahkannya pada Jace, membiarkan _mate_ Simon itu mengutak-atiknya sebentar sebelum mengembalikannya.

"Ikuti saja peta itu. Mobil kalian aman di parkir di depan," kata Jace.

"Oke. Aku yang menyetir, _marimo_. Kalau kau yang bawa, bisa-bisa baru lusa kita sampai di sana," tak peduli pada wajah cemberut Zoro, Sanji bicara lagi, "kalau begitu kami pergi sekarang."

"Aku akan hubungi Sebastian supaya dia menunggu kalian di bawah," kata Clary.

Setelahnya Zoro dan Sanji pun meninggalkan Central Park untuk menuju ke Institut New York, tempat tinggal para _Shadowhunter_ yang menjaga kedamaian kota ini dari balik bayangan.

Ini akan jadi pengalaman baru yang menyenangkan.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

 **To Be Continued**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox


	6. Chapter 6

"Ah!"

Minos menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang sedang membebat luka panjang di lengan Albafica. Sungguh canggung mengingat sudah ratusan tahun dia tak melihat kekasihnya ini terluka. Tapi sore tadi saat Albafica berlatih dengan si Zoro itu, sekali lagi Albafica harus mengakui kalau kemampuan Zoro dalam berpedang lebih tinggi darinya.

Dan Minos merasakan aura tidak bagus dari salah satu pedang yang dibawa sang pendekar dari dimensi lain itu. Ada hawa yang Minos saja tahu kalau itu adalah kutukan yang telah membayangi pedang milik Zoro selama ratusan tahun, bahkan pedang itu usianya lebih tua dari Zoro sendiri.

Albafica membiarkan Minos kembali membungkus luka di lengannya dengan perban putih.

"Kau itu tidak kapok ya, melawan Zoro?" Minos memandang puas pada 'hasil karya'nya untuk mengobati lengan Albafica, "Valentine bisa heboh kalau tahu kau sampai luka begini."

"Zoro itu kuat," kata Albafica, "teknik tiga pedangnya itu luar biasa. Bahkan aku kesulitan melawannya meski dia hanya mengggunakan satu pedang saja. Kurasa Valentine juga harus melawannya kapan-kapan"

Entah sudah berapa lama telinga Minos absen mendengar pujian Albafica untuk orang lain. Minos membereskan isi kotak P3K yang selama ini menganggur di dalam lemari, "Ya—selama kau senang, silahkan saja menjadikan Zoro itu mainan barumu," Minos menggeser duduknya makin dekat pada Albafica di sampingnya, "asal kau jangan lupa kalau kau masih punya satu hutang padaku waktu kita di Jerman kemarin."

Albafica hanya mendengus dan berlalu meninggalkan Minos yang terkekeh.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

 **ONE PIECE © Oda Eiichiro**

 **SAINT SEIYA (ORIGINAL & THE LOST CANVAS) **

**© Kurumada Masashi & Teshirogi Shiori**

 **THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS © CASSANDRA CLARE**

 **Under The Same Sky © aicchan**

 **Final Masquerade Sequel**

 **Vampire Fic**

 **ENJOY**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Lagi-lagi satu kejadian langka membuat Minos heran, luka di lengan Albafica belum juga pulih walau dua hari sudah berlalu. Padahal biasanya separah apapun luka yang diderita Albafica, dia akan pulih dalam semalam setelah Minos meminum darahnya.

"Mungkin karena aku terluka akibat pedang terkutuk," kata Albafica saat Minos menanyakan hal ini untuk kesekian puluh kalinya dalam sehari, "tapi sudah menutup semua, besok juga sembuh," Albafica meneruskan gerak jemarinya di laptop. Dia sudah memutuskan untuk membuat novel tentang Penjelajah Waktu, tentu saja terinspirasi dari kedatangan tamu-tamu dari dimensi lain. Walau dunia sudah dikuasai teknologi mutakhir, tema tentang perjalanan menembus waktu masih saja diminati banyak kalangan.

Baru saja selesai beberapa paragraf, telinga Albafica menangkap suara langkah dua bocah. Tak perlu melihat untuk tahu siapa yang datang, tentu saja anak asuh dua Donquixote tetangga mereka, Law dan Eustass.

"Kalian mau apa, bocah?" tanya Minos yang tak beranjak dari posisinya yang rebahan di sofa.

Albafica melepas kacamatanya. Meski tak ada yang salah dengan pengelihatannya, Albafica sudah terbiasa memakai kacamata saat 'bekerja' karena dia juga sering mengerjakan novelnya si café atau ruang publik lain, dia sudah terbiasa bersikap seperti manusia normal sampai tak bisa dia tinggalkan walau sedang ada di rumah.

"Aku mau mengembalikan buku ini."

Albafica memandang buku yang dibawa oleh Law, sebuah buku tebal bersampul putih, salah satu dari koleksi satra klasik berbahasa Perancis miliknya, "Kau sudah selesai membacanya? Kau baru meminjamnya tiga hari yang lalu."

Law meletakkan buku itu di dekat Albafica, "Boleh aku pinjam buku yang lain?"

"Ambil saja yang kau suka," Albafica memandang Eustass yang mengekori Law menuju rak buku tinggi menjulang sampai ke langit-langit ruangan. Bertambah lagi makhluk mungil di tempat ini, tapi Albafica sama sekali tidak keberatan. Dia tersenyum melihat jemari Eustass erat memegangi baju Law, persis seperti anak ayam yang selalu mengikuti induknya.

Lalu Albafica melihat Minos duduk untuk mengambil toples kaca berisi permen dan melempari kepala Eustass dengan permen itu, membuat si kecil bersembunyi di balik tubuh Law.

"Hei, kemarilah!" Minos menggerakkan jarinya, menyuruh Eustass mendekat.

Awalnya Eustass ragu, tapi akhirnya bocah kecil itu beranjak dari sebelah Law dan menghampiri Minos. Bocah itu berdiri takut-takut di depan Minos yang sedang membuka sebungkus permen, lalu saat Minos mengulurkan permen berasa buah itu, Eustass tak menolak memakannya.

"Heh! Kau sudah terbiasa dengan makanan manusia," Minos memainkan pipi Eustass yang sedang menikmati permennya dengan telunjuk, "kau mengingatkanku pada Milo waktu dia masih kecil," Minos mengangkat Eustass dan mendudukkan bocah itu di pangkuannya.

Albafica pun beranjak dari depan laptopnya untuk duduk di sebelah Minos, "Milo kan memang bocah kesayanganmu, sampai sekarang."

"Hmp! Kau tidak bertemu dengannya saat dia masih bayi seperti ini sih. Kalau kau tahu, kau pasti tidak tahan untuk menjahilinya sampai menangis."

"Itu karena kaunya saja yang usil."

Minos tertawa pelan, "Mau bagaimana lagi, melihat Milo menangis seru membuatku senang sekali."

"Dasar sadis."

Minos memainkan jemari mungil Eustass, "Milo selalu jadi penengah kalau aku dan Kardia sedang berselisih karena pekara konyol. Siapa yang tahan melihat muka bulat dengan mata berkaca-kaca menahan tangis setiap kali aku dan Kardia sedang perang dingin."

Tak lama, Law berbalik dan memeluk dua buah buku yang hampir setebal novel yang baru dia kembalikan, "Aku pinjam yang ini saja," katanya, "Eustass, kau mau di sini atau pulang denganku?"

"Pulang," Eustass melorot dari pangkuan Minos dan berlari lucu menghampiri Law lalu memeluk lengan Law erat. Bocah itu benar-benar manja, kalau tidak mau dibilang posesif pada Law.

Setelah kedua bocah itu pergi, Albafica kembali ke meja kerjanya.

"Si Law itu, kau yakin dia mengerti buku-buku yang dia pinjam?" tanya Minos yang kembali rebahan.

"Law anak yang pintar, memang dia tak mengerti keseluruhannya, tapi dia menangkap inti dari cerita yang dia baca," Albafica memakai lagi kacamatanya sebelum melanjutkan novelnya, "dia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan bacaan yang sesuai untuk anak seusianya."

Merasa tak akan ada habisnya membahas ini, Albafica dan Minos memilih untuk diam dan meneruskan kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

.

.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Minos memandang meja dapur di rumah utama penuh dengan berbagai jenis makanan, "kalian mau buka dapur umum?" dia memandang tiga koki yang ada di dapur, tentu saja mereka adalah Kardia, Asmita dan Sanji.

"Ah, kami sedang eksperimen. Mencoba menggabungkan masakan dari dunia Sanji dan makanan di sini, ambil saja yang kau mau," kata Kardia yang sedang mengaduk panci berisi entah apa, "kalau dapat yang rasanya aneh, anggap saja kalah undian."

Minos menangkat sebelah alisnya. Dia memandang Albafica, "Kau mau?"

Albafica agak sangsi melihat makanan-maknan berbagai rupa dan aroma di meja, saking banyaknya, dia bingung aroma ini berasal dari piring yang mana.

"Usulan saja, jangan pilih yang beraroma asam," kata Milo yang duduk di sofa, bersebelahan dengan Kanon. Mereka membawa piring berisi daging panggang dan juga mie berwarna merah, "Pilih yang gurih dan manis saja, lebih aman. Terserah sih kalau kalian mau uji nyali," Milo tertawa.

Akhirnya Minos mengambil sebuah piring berisi ayam goreng mentega berdampingan dengan kentang tumbuk juga satu sendok serutan wortel yang menguar aroma sedikit asam tapi juga manis. Albafica memilih sepiring roti bakar berisi potongan daging yang dipanggang setengah matang bersisian dengan salad sayur segar. Mereka bergabung dengan Milo dan Kanon untuk menikmati makan setengah siang setengah sore ini.

"Mana Mu dan Shaka?" tanya Minos.

"Ah… Mu sedikit demam sejak semalam. Shaka menemaninya di kamar."

Minos menikmati makanan di piringnya, menghindari wortel yang rasanya sangat menusuk lidah, entah bumbu apa yang dipakai di masakan ini. Tak lama dia melihat Zoro masuk dari pintu belakang bersama Law dan Eustass. Zoro langsung duduk di kursi kayu bulat di meja yang penuh piring dan langsung menyambar sebuah teko di sana lalu meneguk isinya sampai habis.

Berbeda dengan Eustass yang matanya seperti melihat harta karun, "Makan!" seru bocah itu penuh semangat.

"Kau mau makan?" Law menuju ke meja, memilih makanan di sana.

Eustass memanjat kursi dan menunjuk satu piring berisi ikan bakar berbumbu merah yang pastinya berasa pedas, "Aku mau yang itu."

Minos melihat Law akhirnya menuruti kemauan Eustass dan mengambil piring itu. Mereka bergabung dengan yang lain lalu duduk di karpet, Eustass duduk bersila dan menghadap piring berisi seekor ikan utuh.

"Kau yakin mau makan itu?" tanya Minos.

"Eustass suka yang pedas. Biarkan saja" Law menguncir poni Eustass yang sedikit panjang.

Minos meneruskan makannya, tapi baru beberapa suap, dia berhenti lagi karena melihat Shaka turun di tangga. Jarang sekali dia lihat Shaka dalam wujud dewasanya, sejak Mu datang, anak kesayangan Asmita dan Defteros itu lebih sering berwujud anak-anak.

"Aita, Mu mencarimu."

Asmita langsung melepaskan celemeknya dan meninggalkan dapur.

Itu membuat Minos tersenyum. Asmita sama sekali tidak berubah sejak dulu. Sama sekali tak memiliki sifat seorang _vampire_ Murni yang berharga diri tinggi, selalu berkepala dingin, tenang, protektif. Benar-benar seperti seorang ibu.

Tak lama Camus dan Defteros bergabung di sana. Dua _mate_ itu masing-masing membawa baskom _stainless steel_.

"Apa itu?" Minos mencium aroma daging, "kelinci?"

"Yep," Defteros memberikan baskomnya pada Sanji, "mana Asmita?"

"Dia baru saja naik," Kardia menunjuk tangga dengan pengaduk sayurnya.

Sudah diduga, Defteros langsung menyusul Asmita ke atas.

Minos menghabiskan makanannya dengan cepat dan meletakkan piring kosongnya begitu saja di meja. Dia melirik Eustass yang makan seru sekali sampai mulut dan pipinya belepotan bumbu. Law sudah menyerah untuk menyuruh anak itu makan pelan-pelan dan akhirnya duduk diam di sebelah si bocah.

Dua _vampire_ kecil itu menarik perhatian Minos. Mereka terlalu kecil untuk hidup sendiri. Saat ditanya kemana ayah mereka, Law bilang ayah mereka berbeda. Law menemukan Eustass sendiri di sebuah mansion kosong di luar kota. Law sendiri melarikan diri setelah keluarganya dibunuh oleh para _Hunter_ , dia melintasi benua seorang diri demi keselamatannya. Harus Minos akui kalau dua anak itu cukup tangguh, meski hanya untuk beberapa bulan, mereka mampu hidup sendiri dan lolos dari intaian baik _Hunter_ maupun _Shadowhunter_.

Sore itu Minos makan melebihi porsinya yang biasa. Aroma masakan di sana menggugah seleranya. Albafica juga tak sungkan untuk mengambil piring lain. untuk urusan memasak, kemampuan Kardia tak perlu ditanyakan, begitu juga dengan Sanji. Walau kadang hasil 'kolaborasi' mereka menghasilkan rasa yang cukup untuk membuat perut mulas, sebagian besar hasil karya mereka masih bisa dinikmati dengan normal.

Puas makan, mereka mengobrol santai di depan televisi, ada yang duduk di sofa, ada yang berguling di karpet, asal nyaman saja.

"Elephant Tuna? Sebesar apa ikannya?" tanya Milo saat Sanji bercerita tentang jenis-jenis ikan yang ada di dunianya.

"Yang dewasa ukurannya lebih besar darimu," Sanji merentangkan tangannya, "kalau menangkap itu, bisa jadi persediaan selama seminggu."

"Sepertinya di sana seru sekali ya?" Kanon memeluk bantal duduk yang dia sambar dari Camus, "ada apa lagi di sana?"

"Banyak. Sapi laut, yang besarnya bahkan melebihi besar kapal kami. Mungkin tujuh kali lipat besar ikan paus di dunia ini."

"ITU GILA!" seru Milo, "aku mau main ke sana!"

Kardia menjitak kepala adiknya, "Jangan bicara seolah dunia Sanji itu ada di kota sebelah!"

Meringis kesakitan, Milo mengusap kepalanya, "Habisnya… kan seru kalau bisa jadi bajak laut," dia mengerucutkan mulutnya, "lagian si Ragnor itu kemana sih? Disuruh datang dari kapan kemarin tidak ada jawaban."

"Dia pasti sibuk, dia kan _High Warlock_ di London," Kardia bersandar di sofa, "Ragnor itu lebih serius dengan pekerjaannya dari pada si Magnus."

Minos merangkul pundak Albafica yang sedang memandangi Eustass, bocah kecil itu sedang mewarnai buku anak-anak yang selalu tersedia di rumah ini, "Ajak saja mereka menginap di rumah."

Itu membuat perhatian Albafica teralih, jarang sekali Minos menerima tamu di rumah, meski itu bocah sekali pun, mungkin pengecualian hanya untuk Valentine saja.

"Kalau rewel kan tinggal lemparkan saja ke tempat si Doflamingo itu."

"Kau ini… mereka bukan barang," Albafica memberi isyarat pada Eustass agar anak itu menghampirinya.

Eustass meletakkan krayon di tangannya lalu mendekat pada Albafica, "Apa?" tanya si kecil.

"Hari ini mau menginap di tempatku?"

Mendengar itu, Eustass memandang Minos, refleks dia memegang kedua pipinya yang selalu jadi sasaran keusilan Minos.

"Tenang saja, dia tidak akan mengusilimu," kata Albafica.

Masih memegangi pipinya, Eustass tampak berpikir, "… Boleh aku makan es krim?"

"Eustass, kau baru makan dua piring," kata Law yang sedang membereskan krayon dan buku-buku di karpet.

"Tidak masalah, kan?" Minos menarik tangan Eustass dan mengangkat tubuh kecil itu, "kau habiskan isi lemari dinginku juga boleh," dia memangku Eustass yang masih tak mau melepaskan tangan dari pipinya.

Setelah puas mengobrol, Minos dan Albafica pun berpamitan. Law dan Eustass mengikuti mereka setelah tadi Law memaksa supaya mereka menelepon Rosinante dulu dan meminta izin, padahal jarak rumah mereka tidak terlalu jauh.

"Es krim!" tuntut Eustass di detik pertama mereka masuk ke dalam rumah.

Minos mendudukkan bocah itu di pundaknya, "kau ini tukang makan. Persis Shaka," dia menuju ke dapur dan membuka pintu lemari pendingin yang ukurannya bahkan lebih besar dari badannya, "kau mau yang mana?"

Eustass memandang isi lemari pendingin itu, ada puluhan es krim berbagai rasa di sana, membuatnya bingung memilih.

"Kau mau juga, Law?" Albafica menyalakan lampu meski kegelapan sama sekali tak mengganggu mereka.

Tapi Law menolak tawaran itu. Dia memilih duduk di sofa dan menyalakan televisi. Dia membiarkan Albafica duduk di sebelahnya, "Boleh aku pinjam bukumu yang lain? Untuk bacaan malam?"

"Kau ini… kutu buku. Sudah berapa banyak buku yang kau baca?" Albafica mengambil sebuah buku dari bawah meja.

Law menerima buku itu dan membuka lembar pertama. Ini buku dengan tema ringan, tak seperti buku-buku Albafica yang lain, "Kau punya buku yang seperti ini juga?"

"Hanya iseng," Albafica bersandar di sofa, memandang Law yang sudah mulai membaca.

Lalu Eustass datang membawa satu wadah es krim berukuran sedang, "aku diberi ini!" katanya dengan wajah berseri.

Minos bergabung dan duduk di sofa tunggal, membiarkan Eustass duduk di karpet sambil memangku wadah es krimnya.

"Law mau?" Tawaran Eustass tak berjawab karena Law sudah fokus pada bukunya. Kesal, anak itu menggembungkan pipi dan membuka wadah es krim dan menyendoknya sekuat tenaga….

Sampai tengah malam mereka berkumpul di ruang santai. Eustass sudah berpindah dari karpet dan naik ke sofa untuk duduk di sebelah Law, mengabaikan es krimnya yang sudah agak mencair, anak itu tampak terkantuk-kantuk tapi memaksakan diri untuk membuka matanya.

Minos tersenyum geli melihat Eustass yang berkali-kali hampir ambruk ke sofa, tapi berhasil bertahan dan duduk tegak lagi. Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya Eustass benar-benar sudah tak tahan lagi, dia menyambar buku Law dan membuangnya ke lantai.

"Hei!" protes Law tak berlangsung lama karena Eustass memeluknya erat, "kau ini… kalau mengantuk, bilang saja, jangan main lempar buku seperti itu!" Law mengusap kepala Eustass.

"Kalian pakai saja kamar di atas," kata Minos.

Law menggendong Eustass tanpa kesulitan dan turun dari sofa. Begitu dua anak itu naik, Minos dan Albafica juga beranjak dari tempat duduk mereka. Sepasang _vampire_ - _mate_ itu menuju kamar mereka di bagian belakang rumah, ruangan yang berdinring nyaris seluruhnya kaca dan langsung memandang wajah malam di tengah hutan.

Minos memutar _phonograph_ kuno yang ada di kamar mereka. Barang antik seperti itu memberi kesan tersendiri di rumah yang bernuansa modern ini. Musik klasik mengalun pelan memenuhi ruangan, Minos menghampiri Albafica yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu menuju balkon. Dia memeluk kekasihnya itu dari belakang dan berbisik pelan, "Berdansalah denganku!"

Albafica membalik tubuhnya, membiarkan kedua lengan Minos memeluk pinggangnya, "Tumben?"

"Sesekali kan tidak apa-apa," Minos meraih jemari Albafica dan mengecupnya, "hanya ingin mengenang masa lalu saja."

Dalam kamar yang hanya diterangi cahaya rembulan, mereka bergerak perlahan mengikuti irama musik yang mengalun merdu. Albafica menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Minos, mendengarkan lirih senandung lagu yang dinyanyikan Minos, lagu kesukaan mereka sejak pertama mendengarnya puluhan tahun yang lalu.

Mereka berdansa sampai lagu ketiga selesai walau rasanya ingin terus berdansa sampai matahari terbit. Namun Minos sadar kalau sudha hampir seminggu ini Albafica sama sekali tidak tidur. Dia menyibak poni Albafica dan mengecup kening kekasihnya, "istirahatlah! Jangan urusi novelmu terus!"

Albafica memejamkan mata saat Minos mencium pipinya, "Aku tidak mengantuk."

"Aku bisa membuatmu tidur tanpa menunggu kantuk datang," Minos tersenyum dan menyusuri bibir Albafica dengan ibu jarinya sebelum menikmati bibir merah itu dengan bibirnya sendiri. Keduanya menjatuhkan diri di tempat tidur, menghabiskan sisa malam ditemani suara alam yang perlahan semakin menghilang dari pendengaran mereka….

.

Matahari baru saja terbit saat Minos keluar kamar dan menuju ke dapur. Dia mengambil sekaleng bir dingin lalu berjalan menuju lantai atas. Dia menuju ke kamar yang biasanya dipakai Valentine kalau dia sedang berkunjung kemari. Di dalam kamar Minos melihat Eustass dan Law tidur bersebelahan, terbalut selimut tebal walau udara macam apapun tak akan mengganggu mereka. Dia bersandar di kisi pintu yang terbuka, tersenyum memandang dua _vampire_ kecil di sana. Eustass pulas sambil mencengkram erat lengan baju Law yang sama sekali tak tampak terusik.

 _Bocah-bocah yang lucu_ , batin Minos.

Minos beranjak pergi dan memilih untuk bersantai sambil menonton televisi. Berita di dunia manusia tak pernah membuatnya bosan. Perang, terorisme, kerusuhan… di era kapan pun, manusia tak puas menumpahkan darah dengan alasan-alasan konyol.

"Kenapa kau melihat berita tidak jelas begitu?"

Minos tersenyum saat merasakan kehadiran Albafica di belakangnya, "Kenapa kau sudah bangun?"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mengantuk," Albafica membungkuk dan mengecup pipi Minos, "Barusan ada _e-mail_ dari Kardia."

"Apa katanya?"

Albafica berpindah dan duduk di sebelah Minos, "Hari ini Ragnor dipastikan akan datang dan mereka akan mengecek portal di hutan."

Minos memindah channel menjadi siaran musik, "Kekuatan Shaka itu kadang menakutkan, ya? Ingat dulu dia tidak sengaja meledakkan halaman karena terkejut melihat rubah yang melintas?"

"Itu kan waktu dia masih kecil, kekuatannya belum stabil."

"Tapi tetap saja begitu sampai sekarang. Percobaan membuat portal, bukan hanya membuka jalan ke belahan dunia yang lain, tapi sampai ke dimensi lain," Minos meletakkan kaleng kosongnya di meja, "tapi ya—aku penasaran dengan dunia di seberang sana. Kau pikir kalau portal bisa distabilkan, itu bisa jadi permanen?"

"Tanya saja sendiri pada Ragnor, dia yang lebih mengerti tentang portal," Albafica menggulung rambut panjangnya dan berdiri lagi, "aku mau mandi. Kalau anak-anak itu bangun, tawarkan makanan!"

Minos tak menjawab dan membiarkan Albafica pergi. Dia menikmati acara musik di televisi meski baginya musik klasik tetap yang terbaik.

Beberapa puluh menit dihabiskan Minos bersantai sendirian sebelum mendengar langkah-langkah kecil yang menuruni tangga. Minos menoleh ke arah tangga dan melihat Law menggandeng Eustass yang masih setengah bangun.

"Pagi sekali kalian bangun? Ini belum juga jam 7."

Law memandang Eustass, "… Aku… sedikit haus. Kurasa Eustass juga."

"Sudah waktunya, ya? Kau mau aku temani berburu?"

Law menggeleng, "Dengan Doffy saja," dia mengusap kepala Eustass yang merapat padanya, "boleh kami pulang?"

Minos berdiri, "Aku antar. Ayo!"

Mereka meninggalkan rumah dan menuju ke kediaman Donquixote. Dia melihat Law mengusap lehernya dengan tak nyaman, Eustass juga sama, taring-taring tajam muncul di deretan giginya. Sepertinya si Doflamingo itu juga mengajarkan disiplin ke anak-anak ini, tak pernah Minos melihat _vampire_ kecil yang bisa menahan dahaga mereka.

Sampai di rumah Donquixote, Minos melihat Doflamingo dan Rosinante suudah menunggu di depan rumah. Law dan Eustass langsung menghampiri orang tua asuh mereka.

"Maaf kalau merepotkan," ujar Rosinante, jarang sekali Minos dengar pria jangkung itu bersuara.

"Mereka tidak merepotkan sama sekali," kata Minos, melirik Eustass yang sudah memanjat mantel Rosinante dan sekarang bergelantungan di lehernya, "Nanti Ragnor datang kemari untuk memeriksa portal, apa kalian tidak ikut dengannya?"

"Biar sajalah. Itu urusan mereka," kata Doflamingo yang menggendong Law dengan sebelah tangannya, "aku tidak masalah kapan portal itu terbuka dari tempat ini ke dunia kami. Sudah kubilang aku ingin santai menikmati dunia kalian."

Minos mengangkat bahunya, "Terserah kalian saja sih. Aku hanya menyampaikan pesan dari Kardia. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu," Minos berbalik dan meninggalkan rumah itu. Dia kembali pulang dan melihat Albafica sedang mengeringkan rambutnya, "para bocah sedang haus, jadi aku pulangkan mereka."

"Sudah kau sampaikan tentang Ragnor?"

"Sudah. Tapi mereka cuek saja," Minos menghampiri Albafica dan mengecup bibir kekasihnya itu dengan singkat, "aku mau ke tempat Kardia. Aku penasaran juga apa portal itu bisa dijadikan jalan permanen."

Lalu setelah Albafica berganti pakaian, mereka meninggalkan rumah untuk menuju ke kediaman Kardia.

.

.

Ragnor baru datang saat hari sudah gelap, tak ada yang bertanya kenapa karena sudah jelas alasannya. Raphael. _Vampire_ kekasih Ragnor itu juga ikut ke penginapan, karena dia bukan Murni ataupun seorang _Daylighter_ seperti Simon, Raphael benar-benar bermusuhan dengan sinar matahari.

Begitu datang, Ragnor langsung meminta diantar ke lokasi portal. Jadilah yang bersangkutan pergi ke sana. Minos dan Albafica mengikuti dari jarak yang agak jauh, mendengarkan obrolan Kardia dan Sanji, juga Magnus yang menyalakan Ragnor karena tidak cepat-cepat merespon panggilannya. Sedangkan Milo, dia berjalan sambil bersiul-siul di sebelah Minos, wajahnya masih mencerminkan keusilan seorang bocah kecil.

Pandangan Minos beralih pada Shaka yang berjalan sendiri agak jauh dari rombongan, jelas sekali _warlock_ muda itu mencemaskan kondisi Mu. Mungkin kekuatan Shaka masih tidak stabil dikarenakan kondisi Mu yang juga masih belum bisa mengontrol kekuatannya dengan maksimal. Setidaknya itu perkiraan Minos, mengingat kalau Shaka dan Mu juga terikat benang takdir yang membuat mereka saling membutuhkan satu sama lain.

Sampai di lokasi portal, tempat itu sudah diberi semacam garis pengaman agar tak ada yang melintas sembarangan, tentu saja bukan sembarang garis, tapi rangkaian mantra kuno yang dibuat sendiri oleh Magnus. Sekilas tak ada yang salah dengan tempat itu, tapi kalau diperhatikan dengan seksama, ada distorsi di ruang kosong yang membuat pemandangan di sana tampak seperti pantulan riak air yang bergelombang.

"… Ini parah."

Magnus sepertinya siap mencekik sobat _warlock_ -nya itu, "Aku kan sudah bilang, Ini parah!"

"Aku tidak pernah tahu kapan kau serius dan kapan kau bercanda, Magnus!" Ragnor berjalan memutari daerah itu, "Membuka portal ke dunia iblis saja butuh waktu dan tenaga yang besar, aku tidak yakin Shaka bahkan bisa membuka portal dari sini kembali ke penginapan dalam percobaan pertama. Makanya aku pikir kau hanya berniat mengusiliku saja."

Saking kesalnya, Magnus sampai tidak bisa bicara apa-apa.

"Jadi ini hanya terbuka dari sisi yang lain?"

"Sepertinya begitu. Kalau menurut keterangan dari Doflamingo, di sisi sebelah sana ada lubang portal di dinding rumah Sanji," Magnus ikut memandang portal setengah jadi yang mengambang antara ada dan tiada, "kapan kemarin aku dan Shaka sempat membuka jalur ke sana, tapi ternyata energinya tidak kuat dan terlalu banyak tekanan dari dalam."

"Tentu saja. Portal dimensi mendistorsi ruang dan waktu, tak sama dengan portal yang biasa kita buat," Ragnor menghela napas panjang, "portal ini sudah terbuka cukup lama, lebih baik dijadikan portal permanen saja sebelum ini bercahang dan membuka jalan entah kemana lagi. Aku akan coba menstabilkan bentuk portal ini sekarang, lalu setelah Mu sembuh, dengan bantuanmu, Magnus, dan Shaka, mungkin kita bisa memperbaikinya."

"Serius ini bisa jadi portal permanen? Artinya kita juga bisa pergi ke dunia Sanji?!" seru Milo.

"Ya… kalau sukses, ini akan jadi jalan ke dimensi lain yang pertama di muka bumi ini, walau aku harap tak akan ada lagi portal dimensi yang terbuka," ujar si _warlock_ bertubuh hijau dengan du atanduk di kepalanya itu, "masih untung yang datang ke sini tidak bermaksud jahat, lagipula dengan kejadian ini, harus diasumsikan kalau di luar sana, masih banyak dimensi-dimensi lain yang memiliki kehidupan yang berbeda dengan dunia kita."

"Mungkin kita bisa memanggil UFO."

Dan Kardia pun menjitak kepala Milo membuat adiknya itu merengut sambil mengusap kepalanya.

Ragnor memandang Sanji, "Ku dengar masih ada sepasang _vampire_ - _mate_ lagi di dunia kalian."

"Ya. Mereka, kata Doffy, sudah diberitahu tentang keberadaan portal di rumahku. Tapi karena sampai sekarang mereka tidak muncul juga, kurasa mereka berdua ada di rumahku, menjaga agar tak ada orang lain yang tahu tentang situasi ini."

"Baguslah… paling tidak yang di sebelah sana terjaga," Ragnor melepas jaket yang dia pakai, "tinggalkan aku di sini, terlalu banyak orang bisa memecah konsentrasiku."

Akhirnya semua pun meninggalkan Ragnor di sana. Minos dan Albafica berbelok menuju ke rumah mereka sendiri, tapi Milo menguntit mereka, memisahkan diri dari rombongan yang kembali ke rumah utama.

"Kau tidak pulang?"

"Malas," Milo menempel pada Minos, "Kanon sedang ada proyek baru, aku pasti dicuekin lagi. Dia itu kalau sudah mengerjakan program pasti lupa segalanya," Milo mengkerucutkan bibirnya, "aku merusuh di tempat kalian sebentar, ya?"

"Aku bilang tidak pun kau pasti memaksa," Minos membiarkan Milo mengusapkan kepala di lengannya, kebiasaan yang tak hilang sejak dulu. Minos mengacak rambut Milo yang berantakan, persis seperti rambut Kardia, "aku tidak akan membuatkanmu makanan apapun."

"Tidak butuh, aku habiskan saja camilan di kulkasmu," kata Milo.

Albafica memperhatikan interaksi Minos dan Milo. Yang dia tahu adalah Minos paling sayang pada Milo di antara Kardia dan Asmita, walau Minos juga perhatian pada dua anggota keluarganya itu. Meski Minos bisa dibilang yang paling ' _vampire_ ', toh Minos juga menyimpan sisi lembut untuk orang yang dia sayang. Itu juga yang membuat Albafica pada akhirnya terpesona pada Minos.

Albafica membuka pintu rumah dan menyalakan lampu. Membiarkan Milo tetap menempeli Minos dan duduk di sofa, Albafica menuju ke dapur dan mengambil tiga kaleng minuman dingin dan membawanya ke sofa.

"Thanks," kata Minos dan Milo kompak saat menerima kaleng dingin itu.

Albafica duduk di sofa tunggal, membiarkan Milo menguasai _remote_ televisi. Rasanya nyaman sekali ada di rumah sendiri, rumah yang selalu ada sebagai tempat mereka melepas lelah. Lelah dengan laju waktu yang tak terhenti, lelah dengan perjalanan yang seakan tak berujung. Rumah yang akan selalu menunggu mereka tak peduli seberapa jauh dan seberapa lama mereka pergi.

 _Home sweet home_ … ucapan para manusia itu tak salah. Memang rumah adalah tempat yang paling nyaman di dunia dan tak akan pernah ada tandingannya. Tidak di mana pun, bahkan di dimensi lain sekali pun….

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

 **To Be Continued**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox


	7. Chapter 7

BRAK!

Doffy dikejutkan oleh suara ribut di atas. Dia beranjak dari kasurnya dan meninggalkan kamar untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Ternyata di ruang santai yang ada tepat di atas kamarnya, dia melihat Rosinante terduduk di lantai dan mengusap kepalanya. Ada Law di sebelahnya dan Eustass yang berlarian sambil mengangkat pesawat mainan.

"Kau kenapa, Rosinante?" Doffy menghampiri adiknya.

"Ah… terpeleset mainan Eustass."

Doffy memandang mobil mainan kecil yang remuk di kaki Rosinante. Dia sudah mahfum dengan kecerobohan adiknya yang sudah tidak akan bisa diapa-apakan lagi. Dia pun membantu Rosinante berdiri, "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya…" Rosinante mengusap kepalanya.

Law meremas celana panjang Rosinante.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Law," Rosinante mengusap kepala anak itu, "kalian lapar?"

"… Iya."

"Sanji sedang ada di rumah Kardia, jadi kita makan di sana saja," Rosinante memandang Eustass yang masih berlarian mengelilingi ruangan. Belum lagi dia memanggil, tubuh kecil Eustass terangkat dan terbang ke arah mereka, pastilah Doffy memakai kemampuan _Ito Ito ni Mi_ miliknya. Rosinante menangkap Eustass dan menggendong bocah itu, "Kau lapar?"

Eustass memanjat mantel Rosinante dan berhenti di pundak pria itu, "Lapar! Aku mau sandwich!"

"Minta itu pada Sanji," Rosinante memandang kakaknya, "kau ikut?"

Aku tidak lapar, kau pergi saja dengan mereka!" Doffy mengecup sekilas bibir Rosinante sebelum kembali ke kegiatannya semula.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

 **ONE PIECE © Oda Eiichiro**

 **SAINT SEIYA (ORIGINAL & THE LOST CANVAS) **

**© Kurumada Masashi & Teshirogi Shiori**

 **THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS © CASSANDRA CLARE**

 **Under The Same Sky © aicchan**

 **Final Masquerade Sequel**

 **Vampire Fic**

 **ENJOY**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Chanjiii! Aku mau sandwiiiich!"

Rosinante mendudukkan Eustass di kursi kayu bulat yang berhadapan dengan meja dapur di mana Sanji sedang memotong bahan-bahan untuk makan malam.

"Kau mau sandwich, bocah? Tunggu sebentar," Sanji mengeluarkan roti tawar dari dalam lemari.

Rosinante membantu Law duduk dan dia baru sadar kalau rumah itu sepi, "Kemana yang lain?"

"Kardia dan Camus sedang ke New York, mungkin menginap beberapa hari. Defteros menemani Shaka ke tempat portal. Hanya ada Asmita dan Mu di atas," Sanji meletakkan dua lembar roti di piring, "kau mau sandwich juga, Law?"

Agak ragu, Law menggelengkan kepalanya, "aku tidak mau roti."

Jawaban itu membuat Sanji tertawa, "Baiklah… aku masak kare untuk makan malam. Kau mau itu?"

Law mengangguk.

Rosinante duduk di sebelah Law, "Jadi bagaimana perkembangan portal?"

"Ragnor bilang dia sudah berhasil menstabilkan portal, tapi masih belum bisa menembus sampai ke sisi yang lain. Paling tidak dia yakin portal itu tak akan membuka cabang entah ke dunia mana," Sanji bicara sambil sibuk memasak, "kalau kondisi Shaka sudah lebih baik, tiga _warlock_ itu akan mencoba membuka jalan lagi," Sanji menuangkan teh dingin dalam tiga gelas lalu menyuguhkan untuk Rosinante, Law dan Eustass, "mungkin seminggu lagi portal itu akan selesai."

Rosinante memandang Sanji yang dengan penampilannya yang sekarang sungguh membuat Rosinante teringat awal pertemuannya dengan _vampire_ muda ini, "kau sudah tidak betah di sini, ya?"

"… Bukannya tidak betah… aku suka di sini. Mereka ramah, rasanya jadi punya banyak saudara," Sanji memanggang ayam untuk isian sandwich pesanan Eustass, "hanya saja… aku rindu bau laut. Laut di sini tidak sama, tidak… ajaib."

"Kau benar… rasanya ada yang kurang tanpa kekacauan yang ditimbulkan oleh bajak laut ya?"

Sanji tersenyum, "Begitulah."

Sejenak dapur itu hanya diisi oleh suara aduan pisau dan talenan, juga bunyi kompor yang menyala. Aroma sedap memenuhi ruangan itu, membuat Eustass berkali-kali menanyakan apa makanannya sudah siap.

Sanji baru saja menata ayam yang telah matang dan ditumpuk dengan sayuran segar, "kau mau keju?"

"Aku mau!"

Bukan Eustass yang menjawab, tapi Milo yang baru saja muncul di pintu, "Kau buat apa, Sanji? Aromanya enak."

"Kare… dan sandwich, kau mau yang mana?"

Milo duduk di sebelah Eustass, "Sandwich! Dengan keju yang banyak!"

"Yang banyak!" Eustass membeo dan tertawa saat Milo menggelitikinya.

Rosinante tersenyum melihat itu, mengingatkannya pada keluarga Donquixote dulu yang tak pernah sepi dan selalu heboh, "Mana Zoro? Aku tak mlihatnya dari tadi."

"Dia ada di tanah lapang, sedang latihan seperti biasa. Kalau lapar juga dia akan pulang," Sanji membuat sandwich lagi untuk Milo, sesekali mengecek apa kare di pancinya sudah matang, "Doffy tidak makan?"

"Dia bilang tidak lapar, tapi dia tidak akan menolak kalau nanti aku bawakan makanan untuknya."

"Oke. Aku siapkan nanti," Sanji menyajikan dua piring sandwich untuk Eustass dan Milo lalu mematikan kompor, "kau makan di sini apa dengan Doffy saja nanti?"

"Dengan Doffy saja. Kau tahu dia tidak suka makan sendiri."

Sanji mengambil nasi dan menuang kare kental beraroma tajam tapi enak lalu menyodorkannya ke depan Law, lalu dia kembali sibuk di dapur, menata makanan dalam wadah besar untuk Doffy dan Rosinante.

"Kalian tidak ada yang pergi ke tempat portal?" tanya Milo sambil mengunyah sandwich-nya.

"Mau ke sana juga tidak bisa apa-apa, dari pada menganggu, lebih baik di sini saja," Sanji mengecilkan api di kompor agar temperatur kare tetap terjaga. Lalu dia membungkus makanan di wadah dengan kain sebelum memberikannya pada Rosinante, "biar anak-anak di sini saja denganku."

Rosinante menerima bungkusan itu lalu berdiri, "Baiklah, antar saja mereka pulang kalau sudah puas bermain," lalu dia meninggalkan rumah itu dan kembali ke tempat tinggalnya.

Di sana dia menuju ke kamar di lantai bawah yang menghadap ke sebuah kolam renang dan _patio_ untuk bersantai, rupanya Doffy sedang tidur pulas di kasur. Laptop menyala sia-sia di sampingnya, dan buku-buku berserakan di kasur juga karpet. Rosinante meletakan bungkusan makanan di meja lalu membereskan kamar itu, berusaha untuk tidak membuat suara sama sekali, tapi apa daya saat dia hendak mengambil pensil yang tercecer sampai ke kolong meja, kepalanya terantuk tepian meja itu.

"… Rosinante?"

Rosinante mengusap belakang kepalanya, tak terasa sakit sama sekali, hanya gerak refleks saja, "Maaf… kau jadi terbangun."

"Tidak masalah," Doffy duduk dan melihat sekelilingnya sudah rapi, "kau dari tadi?"

"Tidak, baru saja," Rosinante berdiri lagi dan meletakkan pensil itu di wadah yang ada di meja, "Sanji membawakan kare untukmu. Kau mau?"

Doffy melirik bungkusan besar di meja, "Hanya kare?"

"Entah, kurasa dia juga memasukkan yang la—" ucapan Rosinante berhenti saat melihat Doffy mendadak berdiri dan membuka pintu lain di kamar itu yang terhubung langsung dengan halaman belakang, "ah… mereka datang…"

Ada seringai di wajah Doffy, "Akhirnya si _Taka no Me_ itu kalah oleh bujukan si _Akagami_. Kau mau ke sana?"

"Tentu," Rosinante pun mengikuti kakaknya meninggalkan rumah mereka dan menuju ke tempat di mana portal yang menghubungkan dua dunia itu berada.

Di sana berkumpul 3 _warlock_ , juga Defteros yang jelas sekali sedang mengawasi Shaka.

Di antara empat orang itu, Rosinante melihat dua orang yang sangat mereka kenal, Mihawk dan Shanks, sepasang _vampire_ - _mate_ terakhir di dunia mereka.

"Oh! Doffy! Rosinante!" Shanks melambaikan tangannya.

Doffy menhampiri dua orang itu, "Akhirnya kalian datang juga. Lama sekali."

"Salahkan Mihawk. Dia sama sekali bergeming tiap kali aku ajak kemari, jadilah kami menempati rumah Sanji. Sesuai dengan catatan manis yang kau tinggalkan dengan pilihan ikut kalian berpetualang ke dunia entah di mana, atau menjaga agar tak ada yang melintas selain kami. Mihawk merasa pilihan kedua lebih baik."

"Lalu kenapa sekarang kau bisa mengajaknya?" Rosinante berdiri di samping Doffy.

Shanks menoleh pada portal yang kini tampak jelas, bulat dan berpedar kebiruan, "Mendadak saja bentuknya berubah dan kami jadi bisa merasakan keberadaan kalian, padahal sebelumnya sama sekali tak terdeteksi. Jadi kami pikir… jalan ini sudah aman."

"Kau ini tetap selalu banyak perhitungan, Mihawk. Santailah sedikit."

" _Better save than sorry_ ," ujar Mihawk.

Lalu Doffy pun memperkenalkan Mihawk dan Shanks pada yang ada di sana. sudah bisa ditebak kalau Shanks lah yang heboh begitu tahu kalau tiga orang di sana bisa melakukan sihir.

Doffy memandang portal yang memang tampak jelas sekarang, "Jadi jalannya suudah terbuka sempurna?"

"Belum begitu sempurna," kata Magnus, "tapi setidaknya portal ini memang sudah tersambung ke dunia kalian. Hanya butuh beberapa penyesuaian lagi dan portal ini akan menjadi jalan tetap antara dua dimensi."

Ragnor berjalan ke samping Magnus, "Masih butuh beberapa hari sampai portal ini benar-benar bisa digunakan, tapi ada baiknya dipastikan lagi sebelum distabilkan secara permanen. Ada yang mau masuk ke sana dan kembali lagi kemari?"

Rosinante baru saja mau mengajukan diri, tapi Doffy menahan pundaknya.

"Biar aku saja," Doffy melangkah ke depan portal itu dan langsung melangkah masuk.

Rosinante berdiri diam memandang sosok Doffy yang menghilang di dalam portal yang beriak pelan. Semua yang ada di sana menunggu beberapa saat sambil berharap cemas. Sesekali sinar dari portal itu meredup, lalu kembali bercahaya lagi. Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian, Doffy kembali dan membaa sesuatu di tangannya.

"Sepertinya sudah lancar, rasanya tidak seperti dihantam bantai seperti yang dulu," Doffy menghampiri Rosinante, "portal di sana juga sama bentuknya seperti ini, sedikit berbeda ukuran, di sana sedikit lebih besar."

Rosinante menerima benda yang di bawa oleh Doffy, sebuah _frame_ foto.

"Ini…"

"Berikan itu pada Sanji dan Zoro!"

Rosinante tersenyum, "Tentu saja, ini memang milik mereka," dia memandang foto tua dalam _frame_ itu, foto kru bajak laut _Mugiwara_ bersama kapal kebanggan mereka, Thousand Sunny. Abai pada obrolan yang berlangsung di sana, Rosinante menyusuri jemarinya pada wajah-wajah yang pernah mengisi lembar hidupnya dulu. Dia ingat dulu dia dan Doffy selalu mengikuti perkembangan bajak laut _Mugiwara_ di setiap berita. Saat mereka mengacau markas besar _Marine_ , menantang _Yonkou_ , terlibat kerusuhan di negara-negara yang mereka singgahi… bajak laut _Mugiwara_ seolah tak pernah kehabisan kisah untuk diceritakan pada dunia.

Mereka adalah kelompok bajak laut yang paling 'meriah' yang pernah Rosinante temui.

.

Sore harinya, Doffy memanggil Sanji dan Zoro ke rumah. Sudah bisa ditebak saja reaksi mereka begitu melihat Mihawk dan Shanks. Lain lagi saat Shanks melihat siapa yang datang bersama Sanji dan Zoro.

"APA INIII?! KENAPA MEREKA JADI BOCAH SEPERTI INI?!" Seru Shanks, menunjuk sosok Law dan Eustass yang saking terkejutnya langsung berlari bersembunyi di belakang Rosinante dan Doffy.

Rosinante tersenyum geli melihat Eustass yang meremas mantel Doffy dan mengintip waspada pada dua orang asing yang baru pertama mereka temui, "Law, Eustass, mereka itu Mihawk dan Shanks, yang pernah aku ceritakan. Ingat?"

Law dan Eustass mengangguk bersamaan.

"Kenapa mereka ada di sini? Tapi kan harusnya…"

"Shanks! Kalau kau buat anak-anak ini ketakutan, kugantung kau!" ancam Doffy. Dia membiarkan Eustass mulai memanjati mantelnya dan bersembunyi di punggung, seperti biasa, "mereka bukan yang kita kenal di dunia kita. Mereka anak-anak _vampire_ yang lahir di dunia ini dan mereka sekarang dalam asuhan kami."

Shanks duduk lagi di sebelah Mihawk, "Kalian itu, tetap saja hobi memungut anak. Tapi…" dia mengintip Eustass yang mengintip dari balik punggung Doffy, "tak kusangkah bocah kurang ajar yang berani menantangku itu sekarang jadi bayi mungil gendut seperti itu."

"Aku bukan bayi!" protes Eustass dan detik berikutnya dia bersembunyi lagi.

Shanks tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Mengacuhkan _mate_ Mihawk itu, Doffy memandang Mihawk, "bagaimana keadaan di sana?"

"Sama seperti biasa. Kerusuhan bajak laut dan _Marine_ , mereka tidak pernah bosan," Mihawk meminum teh yang baru saja disuguhkan oleh Sanji.

"Jadi pada akhirnya portal itu akan segera selesai?" Sanji yang dari tadi sibuk di dapur duduk di sebelah Zoro yang masih memegang _frame_ foto yang diberikan Rosinante tadi.

"Masih butuh ini dan itu tapi ya… sudah bisa dipakai," Doffy menggerakkan jarinya dan tubuh kecil Eustass terangkat dan mendarat di pangkuannya, "dua tiga hari lagi juga selesai."

Rosinante bisa melihat raut lega di wajah Sanji dan Zoro. Dua anak itu memang tak bisa lepas dari laut walau mereka bilang tak ingin lagi menjadi seorang bajak laut.

"Kalian boleh saja pulang ke sana, aku masih ingin menikmati dunia ini sebentar lagi," Doffy memandang Eustass yang kali ini malah adu pelotot dengan Shanks.

Tak ada jawaban dari Zoro dan Sanji.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu sampai malam tiba dengan mengobrol, bertukar cerita tentang dua dunia. Doffy menjelaskan garis besar kehidupan di dunia itu dan tidak terkejut melihat raut wajah heran di muka Shanks, juga Mihawk walau tipis, saat dia menunjukkan fungsi alat-alat elektronik yang ada di rumah.

"Aku harus kembali ke penginapan. Kalau kalian lapar, datang saja ke sana," Sanji dan Zoro beranjak dan berpamitan pergi.

"Doffy, besok Reus datang. Boleh aku main di sana seharian?" tanya Eustass.

"… Kau dan dia ini sebenarnya teman atau musuh bebuyutan? Rasanya tiap kali dia pulang, kau cari. Tapi tiap kali bertemu, pasti salah satu dari kalian pulang sambil menangis."

Eustass memiringkan kepalanya, tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Doffy.

Tak mau membuang waktu, Doffy membiarkan Eustass turun dari pangkuannya. Anak itu menyambar Law dan menggeretnya ke tangga lalu menuruninya dengan langkah yang berisik sekali.

"Aku tidak menyangka ada kejadian seperti ini," ujar Shanks.

"Tak ada yang menyangka," Doffy bersandar di sofa, "jadi… kalian berencana menetap?"

"Tentu saja!" jawab Shanks seketika, "aku tidak akan biarkan kalian bersenang-senang sendiri di sini."

Mihawk tak berkomentar dan masih menikmati tehnya.

"Sementara kalian bisa pakai kamar di atas. Kalau kalian betah, kalian bisa bangun rumah sendiri," Doffy menaikkan sebelah kakinya ke meja, "kalau lapar, di ujung jalan ini ada penginapan khusus makhluk yang bukan manusia yang disini di sebut _Downworlder_. Jangan terkejut kalau bertemu dengan yang baunya menusuk, itu adalah _werewolf_."

"Serigala?" Shanks mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ya. Mereka berubah menjadi serigala di malam bulan purnama… dan itu malam ini. Jadi kurasa jauh-jauh dulu dari hutan sebelum kalian mengganggu ritual mereka," Doffy melirik jam dinding, "dua jam lagi sebelum makan malam," terserah kalian mau apa, tapi jangan ganggu aku!" dia berdiri dan meninggalkan tempat itu, Rosinante mengikuti Doffy tanpa suara.

.

Rosinante menyelimuti Law dan Eustass yang tertidur setelah kenyang dan lelah bermain. Rosinante tak tega memindah kedua anak itu ke kamar mereka sendiri, jadilah dia membiarkan Law dan Eustass menjajah tempat tidurnya dan Doffy.

"Bagaimana besok? Kau datang ke pesta Kardia?" tanya Rosinante pada Doffy yang duduk di depan laptopnya. Begitu Kardia tahu kalau ada 'tamu' baru, dia bilang akan pulang besok dan mereka akan berpesta semalam suntuk. Sungguh pemilik penginapan yang kelewat royal, pantas saja penginapan ini tak pernah sepi.

"Dia itu… suka sekali pesta."

"Cobalah berkaca!" Rosinante tersenyum dan meninggalkan tempat tidur untuk menghampiri kakaknya, "istirahatlah! Sudah beberapa hari ini kau sibuk dengan bisnismu."

Doffy menutup laptopnya dan menarik Rosinante ke pangkuannya, wajah mereka berhadapan, "daripada istirahat, aku lebih butuh ini," Doffy melepas mantel bulu yang selalu dikenakan oleh adiknya.

"Doffy…."

"Diamlah! Anak-anak itu tak akan bangun kalau kau tidak berisik!"

Rosinante tak punya pilihan selain menyerah pada keinginan sang kakak…

.

.

Dua hari setelah kedatangan Shanks dan Mihawk, Clary datang bersama ayahnya. Sepertinya pihak _Shadowhunter_ pun jadi ikut sibuk dengan terciptanya portal dimensi ini. Valentine Morgenstern, seperti biasa, tampak berwibawa dalam balutan pakaian khas seorang _Shadowhunter_ dan dilengkapi mantel panjang berwarna hitam karena udara mulai memasuki musim dingin.

Dia bicara dengan Kardia, Doffy dan Mihawk di sofa yang ada di ruang setengah bulat di samping meja penerima tamu, sedangkan Rosinante memilih untuk menemani anak-anak bermain di ruang tengah. Law seperti biasa, sibuk dengan bukunya. Dia duduk berdampingan dengan Dieter yang memiliki hobi sama. Di karpet ada Eustass dan Reus yang sedang membangun lego, ditemani Mellisa yang membantu dua bocah itu. Sanji sibuk di dapur dengan Asmita, sementara Shanks dan Zoro berlatih santai di halaman sambil ditonton, oleh Jace, Simon, Milo dan Kanon.

Tiga _warlock_ masih mengawasi perkembangan portal dan tak mau diganggu oleh siapapun.

"Camilan untuk kalian," Sanji meletakkan sepiring besar penuh kue-kue manis, "ada coklat hangat kalau kalian mau."

"Sanji… lama-lama mereka berubah gendut semua kalau kau beri mereka makanan manis terus."

"Anak kecil kalau gendut kan lucu, Rosinante- _san_."

"Lucu! Aku mau itu!" seru Eustass dan langsung menuju ke meja, mengambil sebuah biskuit coklat, "Beyuang! Kau mau ini, Reus?" dia menawari satu pada Reus.

" _Thanks_."

Dua bocah itu pun menikmati biskuit buatan Sanji.

Rosinante memandang dua bocah itu dengan gemas. Lalu perhatiannya teralih saat Doffy beranjak dari duduk dan datang menghampirinya.

 _Ikut aku._

Membaca gerak bibir Doffy, Rosinante pun berdiri, "Sanji, aku titip anak-anak ya?!"

Sanji hanya mengangguk.

Rosinante pun mengikuti Doffy keluar dari rumah lalu melintasi halaman, sekilas melirik Zoro dan Shanks yang sedang beradu pedang, tentu saja tidak serius sama sekali, hanya sekedar untuk menggerakkan tubuh saja.

Sampai di jalan setapak yang sepi, barulah Doffy bicara, "Si Valentine itu bilang kalau kita berniat tinggal lama di tempat ini, semi-permanen, ada baiknya kita membuat perjanjian kerja sama dengan pihak Idris karena tak semua _Shadowhunter_ memiliki pikiran terbuka seperti keluarga Morgenstern atau Lightwood."

Rosinante menimbang sejenak sebelum menanggapi, "Aku pikir itu ide bagus. Kau sudah berniat membangun kerajaan bisnismu di sini dan aku tahu pasti 'selera' bisnismu itu seperti apa. Walau tidak bersinggungan dengan _Downworlder_ lain, tetap saja kita butuh 'proteksi' dari Idris kalau kita butuh keluar dari negara ini.

"Bukannya Idris itu seperti World Government untuk para _Shadowhunter_? Jadi kalau kita punya izin tinggal di sini dan punya bukti kalau kita terikat kerja sama dengan Idris, Institut lain di belahan dunia ini tak akan mempermasalahkan kalau kita berkunjung ke negara mereka."

Doffy mengacak rambut adiknya, walau tampak seperti tukang bengong yang kikuk, Doffy selalu tahu kalau Rosinante selalu berpikir dalam diamnya, "Baiklah kalau kau bilang begitu. Besok kita akan ke Idris dan mengurus kerjasama entah apa itu."

Mereka kembali ke rumah untuk menikmati waktu santai mereka. Walau keberadaan anak-anak sangat menghibur, tetap saja, mereka butuh waktu pribadi tanpa gangguan siapa pun.

.

.

Urusan perjanjian kerjasama dengan pihak Idris berlangsung lancar. Terima kasih pada Valentine Morgenstern yang membuat urusan dengan tetua _Shadowhunter_ menjadi bukan masalah sama sekali.

Meski Idris, Kota Kaca kebanggaan para _Shadowhunter_ itu sangat menawan, Doffy tak berencana untuk tinggal lebih lama. Baginya ini adalah perjalanan bisnis, bukan perjalanan santai untuk bersenang-senang. Lagipula dia tak ingin ada hubungan dengan orang-orang yang tidak menguntungkan baginya.

Maka setelah menandatangani perjanjian dan mengikatnya dengan segel darah, Doffy langsung kembali ke penginapan menggunakan portal buatan Magnus, mengabaikan _High Warlock_ dari Brooklyn yang menggerutu kalau dia tak ingin berurusan dengan portal untuk beberapa waktu ke depan.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Rosinante setelah Doffy duduk di sebelahnya di ruang santai rumah Kardia.

"Sudah selesai. Setelah ini kita bebas mau kemana saja asal tidak membuat kekacauan," Doffy merangkul pundak Rosinante, memandang Eustass yang bermain di karpet bersama Reus yang memaksa mamanya supaya dia boleh tinggal sedikit lebih lama di penginapan. Jelas saja Clary tak akan sanggup mengatakan tidak pada bocah menggemaskan itu, jadilah dia membiarkan dua putranya berikut keponakan perempuannya untuk merusuh di penginapan beberapa hari lagi.

"Mana Mihawk dan Shanks? Aku juga tak lihat Sanji dan Zoro."

"Ah… mereka ada di tanah lapang. Mihawk sepertinya sudah gatal ingin mengayunkan pedangnya. Minos dan Albafica juga ada di sana bersama Jace dan Simon."

Tak lama Kardia bergabung duduk di sofa bersama Camus, "Dengan begini kalian resmi jadi penduduk tempat ini. Sesekali pergilah ke luar negri, ada banyak tempat menarik di sini yang aku yakin tak akan kalah dari tempat-tempat di dunia kalian."

"Kurasa memang seperti itu," Doffy melirik sekilas ke televisi yang menayangkan berita tentang peperangan di negri jauh, "tapi setelah portal itu sempurna, ku rasa aku akan pulang untuk beberapa hari dulu."

Kardia tersenyum, "Aku tidak sabar ingin main ke dunia kalian itu. Melihat langsung lautan yang selalu dibanggakan Sanji."

Mereka mengobrol santai sejenak sambil mengawasi Eustass dan Reus yang sedang membangun entah apa dengan lego yang berserakan di lantai.

"Mana Law?" tanya Doffy.

"Dia dan Dieter ada di perpustakaan rumah Minos."

Pandangan semua orang tertuju pada Mellisa yang baru masuk. Gadis kecil itu melepaskan mantelnya dan menggantungnya di samping pintu.

"Mereka berdua itu mirip sekali, kalau sudah membaca, lupa semuanya," Mellisa duduk di sebelah Reus, "kalian bikin apa?"

"Kapal laut!" kata Reus.

"Kapal bajak laut!" sambung Eustass.

"Bajak laut!" seru dua anak itu lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Sudah ada dua calon bajak laut di sini," Kardia terkekeh. Dia menerima selembar kertas lipat yang disodorkan Reus.

"Buatkan baling-baling!"

Kardia menyerahkan kertas itu pada Camus yang lebih ahli dalam seni lipat melipat, "Tapi kalian bolang dunia di sana cukup berbahaya."

"Apa yang kau harapkan dari dunia yang berisi aksi kejar mengejar antara Angkatan Laut dan Bajak Laut?" Doffy bersandar dan menyilangkan kakinya ke atas meja, "kalau kau mau ketenangan, datangi saja pulau-pulau di luar Grand Line. Sayangnya… kediaman kami semua ada di Grand Line, rumahku justru ada di bagian terdalam grand Line yang disebut dengan _Shinsekai_ , New World. Di sana jangan harap bisa hidup tenang tanpa mendengar satu dua tembakan meriam," ucapan Doffy terhenti saat dia merasakan kepala Rosinante bersandar di bahunya, terlelap dengan nyamannya tanpa terganggu keramaian di sana.

"Sepertinya dia lelah. Pulanglah! Biar Eustass di sini dengan kami," kata Kardia.

Doffy bergerak pelan supaya tak mengagetkan Rosinante dan membuat adiknya terbangun. Lalu dia membopong tubuh Rosinante tanpa kesulitan dan langsung keluar tanpa bicara. Tak ingin buang waktu, Doffy melompat tinggi dan menggunakan kemampuan Ito Ito no Mi miliknya agar bisa segera sampai ke rumah.

Segera dia menuju kamar dan membaringkan Rosinante di kasur berukuran besar setelah melepaskan mantel bulu yang mereka pakai. Doffy menyibak poni Rosinante dan mengecup kening adiknya. Masih terbayang di mata Doffy sosok kecil Rosinante yang selalu megekorinya kemana pun dia pergi, menggandeng erat tangannya, berusaha mensejajari langkah mereka. Masih jelas dia ingat tangis Rosinante kalau dia jatuh karena tersandung, atau karena Doffy pergi tanpa mengajaknya. Bocah kecil cengeng itu selalu ada di sisinya, saat tertawa, sangat menangis, tak pernah sekali pun Rosinante ada jauh darinya. Sampai saat ini pun Rosinante tak pernah beranjak dari sisinya, sejauh apapun Doffy pergi, dia tahu dia memiliki tempat untuk pulang. Rumah sempurnanya.

Tak akan lagi Doffy membuat kesalahan seperti dulu. Tak akan lagi dia membuat Rosinante menderita karena ulahnya.

"… Doffy?" Rosinante mengerjapkan matanya.

"Kenapa kau sudah bangun? Kau baru tidur sebentar."

"Kapan aku tidur?"

Doffy berbaring di sebelah Rosinante, "Tak usah dibahas. Sekarang pejamkan matamu dan tidurlah!"

Nyaman dalam pelukan sang kakak, Rosinante kembali memejamkan mata dan membiarkan seluruh tubuhnya beristirahat. Dia menikmati belaian Doffy di kepalanya, tak berubah sejak mereka kecil dulu. Mungkin di mata dunia Doffy adalah sosok yang penuh intimidasi, kejam dan tanpa ampun, namun bagi Rosinante, Doffy adalah satu-satunya yang bsa memberinya rasa nyaman, rasa aman yang tiada duanya.

Hanya di sini, Rosinante bisa tidur dengan nyenyak, hanya dalam pelukan seorang Doflamingo.

.

#

.

Akhirnya setelah berharap-harap cemas selama seminggu lebih sekian hari, Shaka, Magnus dan Ragnor mengumumkan kalau portal dimensi sudah selesai dengan sempurna dan bisa dipakai kapan pun. Magnus pun dengan sihirnya sudah membangun bangunan untuk menjaga keberadaan portal, juga sudah melengkapinya dengan perlindungan sihir. Ini jelas adalah kabar yang melegakan.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kalian mau segera pulang?" tanya Kardia pada tamu-tamunya dari dunia seberang.

"Sanji dan Zoro mungkin iya. Aku dan Rosinante berencana pulang beberapa hari lalu kembali lagi kemari," Doffy memandang Mihawk dan Shanks, "mereka masih ingin di sini."

"Tentu saja kami masih ingin di sini, kami baru saja sampai!" kata Shanks.

Kardia tertawa, "Kami akan menyambut kalian kapan pun di sini. Anggap saja rumah… ah… dunia sendiri."

"Kami pulang pun tidak akan berpengaruh banyak, kan?" Sanji menyalakan rokoknya, "portal itu tersambung langsung dengan rumah kami, aku bisa tetap kerja di sini kalau memang masih dibuka lowongan."

"Tentu saja! Dengan senang hati," kata Kardia segera.

"Aku dan Ragnor akan ikut ke sana sebentar, sekedar memastikan apa portal di sisi lain sudah benar-benar sempurna dan terjaga," kata Magnus, "setelah itu tolong jangan panggil aku paling tidak dua bulan, aku butuh liburan."

Setelah itu, Doffy terlebih dahulu meninggalkan rumah utama bersama Rosinante, Law dan Eustass. Kalau boleh jujur, dia juga rindu bau lautan yang tak pernah absen dari kehidupannya selama ini, tapi dia juga tak ingin melepas kesempatan berbisnis di dunia ini. Jadi dia akan mengajak dua bocah ini, memperkenalkan mereka pada dunia dimana dia dan Rosinante tumbuh besar.

"Kita mau ke dunia kalian?" tanya Law yang sudah mengerti kalau Doffy dan Rosinante tidak berasal dari dunia yang sama dengan mereka.

"Ya," Rosinante berjalan di sebelah Law, "kita akan ke sana beberapa hari, mengenalkan kalian pada kehidupan kami di sana."

"Bajak laut?" tanya Eustass yang duduk di pundak Doffy.

"Tidak sekarang, Eustass. Mungkin beberapa tahun lagi, setelah kau lebih besar," kata Rosinante, "tapi kita akan naik kapal karena lalu lintas di sana memang sepenuhnya tergantung pada lautan."

Eustass bersorak senang.

Mereka pun tiba di sebuah bangunan yang terbuat dari bata merah, tempat di mana portal dimensi sekarang berada. Doffy membuka pintu bangunan itu, luasnya cukup untuk menampung empat orang dewasa dan portal itu kini dibingkai dengan hiasan keemasan yang berukir.

Mata Eustass bersinar penuh semangat melihat lubang yang berpedar beri redup itu.

Rosinante menggendong Law dan mengikuti langkah Doffy menembus portal. Kini rasanya tak lagi seperti dihantam badai, melainkan seperti melewati selubung tipis yang dingin. Saat dia mengambil langkah lagi, Rosinante melihat dia sudah tiba di rumah Sanji. Segera saja dia menghirup udara yang sungguh berbeda dengan dunia di balik portal.

Aroma garam meruak dalam ruangan itu, irama ombak yang menerpa karang bersahutan di kejauhan. Sungguh… dia rindu semua ini.

Mereka keluar dari rumah mungil itu dan langsung berhadapan dengan lautan luas membentang sejauh mata memandang.

"KEREEEEEN!" seru Eustass yang melompat dari pundak Doffy dan mendarat mulus di rumput, "Lauuuut! Lauuut!"

Doffy terkekeh melihat polah Eustass itu.

"Kapan kita berlayar? Kapan? Kapaaaan?!" tuntut Eustass tidak sabaran.

Doffy menunjuk sebuah kapal berukuran sedang yang bersanding dengan coffin boat milik Mihawk, "terlalu jauh untuk sampai Dressrosa, kita ke Sabaody saja! Kau juga bisa beli banyak buku di sana, Law. Kau juga harus mempelajari tentang dunia ini!"

Mendengar bahwa ada bahan lain yang bisa dia baca dan pelajari, wajah Law langsung sumringah.

Maka keluarga itu pun meinggalkan rumah tunggal di atas bukit dan menuju ke pantai untuk memulai perjalanan baru mereka. Punya dua rumah sekaligus seperti ini ternyata tidak buruk juga.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox


	8. Chapter 8

Musim dingin sudah masuk pada puncaknya. Salju memutihkan seluruh wilayah itu, meski hijaunya pepohonan masih sedikit bertahan dari ganasnya udara. Mihawk duduk di sofa yang menghadap jendela, memandang butiran salju yang turun perlahan. Sudah tiga puluh hari mereka habiskan di dunia baru ini, awalnya terasa janggal, asing, tak nyaman, tapi kelamaan, akhirnya dia betah juga. Apalagi orang-orang di sini sangat menarik dan ramah… terlalu ramah bahkan untuk ukuran makhluk abadi.

Selama sebulan ini juga Mihawk sudah beberapa kali mengunjungi kota New York yang awalnya cukup membuat dia kagum, tapi tetap saja, tak ada yang senyaman rumahnya di Kuraigana.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

 **ONE PIECE © Oda Eiichiro**

 **SAINT SEIYA (ORIGINAL & THE LOST CANVAS) **

**© Kurumada Masashi & Teshirogi Shiori**

 **THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS © CASSANDRA CLARE**

 **Under The Same Sky © aicchan**

 **Final Masquerade Sequel**

 **Vampire Fic**

 **ENJOY**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Salju turun perlahan di sore hari, tapi itu tak menyurutkan semangat para bocah untuk bermain. Bocah di sini termasuk Milo dan Shaka, selain bocah sungguhan, Eustass. Mereka bertiga sibuk perang salju di halaman dan memenuhi tempat itu dengan boneka salju berbagai ukuran. Mihawk diberitahu Shanks, yang sudah seperti sobat lama dengan semua penghuni di sini, kalau mereka malam ini akan merayakan pergantian tahun. Karenanya sekarang para koki, termasuk Sanji yang tetap 'bekerja sambilan' di sini, sibuk di dapur menyiapkan berbagai hidangan untuk pesta besar semalam suntuk.

Mihawk duduk di kursi teras belakang menikmati segelas wine sambil memandangi yang sedang menata tempat duduk di halaman sebagai tempat pesta mereka, Shanks juga membantu di sana.

"Bosan?"

Mihawk menoleh dan melihat Doffy berdiri di ambang pintu, juga membawa segelas wine, "Biasa saja."

Doffy mendengus, "Mukamu itu seperti tembok. Cerialah sedikit! Nikmati kehidupan baru ini."

"Aku menikmatinya… dengan caraku sendiri."

Mereka tak bicara lagi dan melihat yang sedang sibuk menata tempat untuk api unggun dan juga barbekyu. Mihawk hanya bergeming melihat kepala Shanks terkena lemparan bola salju dari Eustass, dan _mate_ -nya itu pun langsung membalas melempar, walau hanya bertangan satu, Shanks tak kalah cepat membuat bola salju. Mihawk tak mengerti di mana Shanks menyimpan cadangan energinya hingga dia bisa terus bergerak mungkin dua puluh empat jam sehari selama seminggu tanpa henti.

Kemudian para koki mulai mengeluarkan bahan-bahan mentah yang sudah dibumbui. Karena salju masih turun, Kardia menyuruh Defteros agar membuka payung pantai besar supaya makanan tidak jadi basah.

"Shaka, masuk dan ganti bajumu! Setelah itu turunlah bersmaa Mu!"

"Baik, Aita," Shaka pun melemparkan bola terakhirnya yang telak menghantam muka Milo lalu _warlock_ muda itu pun berlari ke dalam rumah.

Mihawk memandang sekilas pada Shaka, awalnya dia tak percaya anak semuda itu bisa membuat portal yang menghubungkan dua dimensi, namun selama masa tinggalnya di sini, Mihawk melihat sendiri kalau Shaka memang memiliki kekuatan sihir yang besar.

Meja di halaman sudah penuh dengan makanan dan saat matahari menghilang, salju pun berhenti, menyisakan udara yang harusnya membekukan, tapi nyatanya tak berpengaruh banyak pada semua penghuni tempat ini.

Mihawk melihat baju Shanks sudah basah kuyub karena salju, dia beranjak dari duduknya, meletakkan gelas di meja lalu menghampiri _mate_ -nya.

"Hah! Sampai seperti ini, aku butuh mandi," Shanks mengibaskan rambut merahnya.

Mihawk berjalan di samping Shanks, menuju rumah yang niatnya dibangun untuk Sanji dan Zoro, tapi karena dua anak itu lebih memilih tinggal di rumah mereka sendiri, jadilah rumah itu berpindah kepemilikan.

"Tempat ini menyenangkan sekali. Bagaimana kalau besok kita ke kota? Nonton bioskop?"

"… Aku bilang tidak mau pun kau pasti memaksa, kan?"

"Tentu saja!"

Mihawk menghela napas lalu membuka pintu rumah mungil itu, "Mandi dan ganti pakaianmu!"

Ucapan Mihawk membuat Shanks tertawa, "Kau itu sudah seperti Asmita saja," dia melepaskan kemeja putih longgar yang basah dan melemparkannya ke keranjang baju kotor, "mau ikut?"

Sejenak Mihawk diam di tempat sebelum akhirnya dia melangkah mengikuti Shanks ke kamar mandi.

.

.

Pesta berlangsung meriah sekali sampai malam larut, tapi keceriaan di sana belum berkurang, terlebih tamu-tamu penginapan ikut bergabung di pesta, menyalakan kembang api dan membuat langit malam menjadi terang benderang.

"Lagi! Nyalakan lagi!" seru Eustass sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Law.

Mihawk menikmati sepiring daging panggang, kemampuan masak Sanji sepertinya terus berkembang, ini lebih enak dari yang terakhir dia ingat. Dalam diamnya dia memandang suasana sekeliling yang penuh tawa, obrolan segala topik bertumpuk satu sama lain. Eustass berlarian mengelilingi api unggun sambil mengayun-ayunkan kembang api di tangannya. Dia tampak semakin bulat dengan mantel juga syal yang dia pakai meski sebenarnya udara seperti ini tak akan berpengaruh untuk seorang _vampire_ , seperti Mihawk yang hanya memakai kemeja putih polos dengan celana kain panjang dan sepatu santai.

Siapa yang menyangka dia bisa melihat lagi sosok dari dua _Saiaku no Sedai_ yang dulu berhasil mengguncang dunia. Doffy dan Rosinante sungguh beruntung bisa bertemu lagi dengan anak kesayangan mereka. Walau jelas Law bukanlah Law sang _'Surgeon of Death'_ , tapi tetap saja… mereka beruntung.

"WAH!" Eustass jatuh terjerembab tepat di depan Mihawk, kembang apinya terlempar dn padam saat menyentuh salju. Bocah itu bergeming tengkurap di salju, tubuhnya bergetar, mungkin menangis.

Mihawk diam saja melihat Law menghampiri Eustass dan membantu bocah itu berdiri. Benar saja, Eustass menangis dan hidungnya tampak memerah.

"Jangan menangis! Begini saja kan tidak sakit," Law menyingkirkan salju dari kepala Eustass, tapi _vampire_ kecil itu tak berhenti menangis walau tanpa suara. Law memeluk Eustass dan menggendongnya kembali ke tempat Rosinante dan Doffy.

Perhatian Mihawk teralih saat Shanks duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau mau ini? Daging rusa panggang saus pedas," Shanks menyodorkan piringnya pada Mihawk.

"Tidak, kau saja yang makan."

"Hmm… padahal enak," Shanks meletakkan piring di pangkuan lalu mulai menikmati daging yang masih berwarna kemerahan di bagian dalam.

Membiarkan Shanks makan sambil mengobrol dengan Defteros yang barusan duduk di sebelahnya, Mihawk kembali menikmati pesta itu dalam diamnya. Dia melihat Eustass sekarang sedang dihibur oleh Mu yang membuat bola-bola cahaya yang berpedar keunguan lembut, membuat bocah _vampire_ itu berhenti menangis dan tertawa lagi.

Lalu perhatian Mihawk teralih pada Simon dan Jace. Dia tertarik dengan pasangan itu karena tak seperti pasangan _vampire_ - _mate_ yang lain. Simon bukanlah _vampire_ yang terlahir sebagai seorang Murni, dia hanya 'produk' ciptaan _vampire_ lain yang juga bukan Murni. Dia bisa bertahan di bawah sinar matahari karena meminum darah Jace yang seorang _Shadowhunter_ , manusia dengan darah malaikat di dalam tubuhnya.

Mihawk masih ingin mempelajari dunia tentang _Shadowhunter_ ini, tapi menurut Jace, _Downworlder_ tak bisa sembarangan mengakses tentang sejarah _Shadowhunter_ secara mendalam, tapi pemuda itu sudah janjikan bahwa dia akan bawakan beberapa buku dari Institut New York. Sebenarnya Mihawk juga haus pengetahuan baru, meski tidak sampai seperti Doffy. Dia selalu penasaran dengan apapun yang baru pertama dia lihat dan dia harus dapatkan informasinya sampai tuntas.

Salju kembali turun perlahan, tentu saja pesta tetap berjalan, malah semakin ramai saja begitu sekelompok _werewolf_ keluar dari hutan dan bergabung di halaman penginapan. Defteros bilang kalau itu adalah _pack_ yang dipimpin oleh Hasgard, salah satu _werewolf_ tertua di dunia. Namun sosok Hasgard sendiri tak tampak karena menurut anggotanya, Hasgard memilih menuju ke rumah Praetor sekedar untuk menyapa Scott bersaudara.

"Yakin tidak mau makan?"

Mihawk melirik Shanks yang entah sejak kapan mengambil piring baru karena yang di pangkuannya sekarang berisi potongan paha ayam panggang. Akhirnya Mihawk dengan garpunya sendiri, menusuk potongan daging di piring Shanks dan langsung memakannya.

Pesta masih berlanjut, karena kelompok _werewolf_ mulai mengeluarkan gitar dan menggenjrengnya, mengalunkan irama ceria. Beberapa yang ada di sana mulai berdiri dan menari mengikuti irama lagu. Milo menggeret Kanon berdiri dan bergabung di keramaian, begitu juga dengan Defteros yang beranjak dari duduknya untuk menghampiri Asmita, mengajak kekasihnya itu berdansa.

"Kau tidak menari?" Mihawk meneruskan makannya.

"Hmm… tidak minat. Aku lebih memilih mengenyangkan perut saja," Shanks berdiri karena piringnya sudah kosong, "aku mau ambil sosis bakar, kau mau? Harus mau! Aku ambilkan satu untukmu!"

 _Kalau sudah memutuskan, tidak perlu bertanya lagi_ , Mihawk menghela napas.

"Doffy! Menari! Menari!"

Mihawk menoleh ke arah suara Eustass dan melihat bocah itu sedang berusaha menarik Doffy dari duduknya, yang jelas saja mustahil dengan badan kecilnya yang gemuk itu, "Doffy! Menari!"

Doffy mengacak rambut Eustass, "Menarilah dengan Law! Sana!"

Akhirnya Eustass menyambar tangan Law dan menariknya hingga Law tak punya pilihan selain mengikuti langkah Eustass bergabung dengan para orang dewasa yang menari dan menyanyi dengan riang. Ini mengingatkan Mihawk pada pesta-pesta yang sering diadakan Shanks dengan para _nakama_ -nya. Pesta meriah, penuh dengan musik dan lagu, tak peduli irama, yang penting semua gembira.

Ya—yang seperti ini tidak buruk juga.

.

"Hngghh! Tidurku pulas sekali!" Shanks menyibak rambut dengan jemarinya. Angin musim dingin bertiup di sepanjang jalan kota New York, meski begitu, kota ini tetap saja ramai walau hari sudah menjelang malam. Selepas pesta yang berakhir saat matahari terbit tadi, Shanks tidur seperti hibernasi dan baru bangun saat siang mulai beranjak sore.

"Perlu ya kita jalan bersama seperti ini?" protes Zoro yang jelas memilih tidur saja daripada harus keluar di udara yang dingin.

"Hei! Sudah berapa lama kita tidak menghabiskan waktu berempat?" Shanks merapat pada Mihawk yang berjalan di sampingnya, "kalian kan sudah lama bersama si Flamingo itu, gantian donk! Kami kan orang tua kalian juga."

"Siapa yang orang tua?!" protes Zoro lagi.

Sanji menepuk lengan Zoro, "Tidak usah diladeni!"

Shanks terkekeh senang. Dia berjalan sambil memandangi barang-barang yang dipajang di etalase toko. Dunia ini punya banyak benda menarik, dia sudah belajar banyak dari penghuni penginapan, terutama Kardia yang selalu punya banyak cerita. Itu menyenangkan. Rasanya ingin menjelajahi dunia ini dari sudut ke sudut walau kata Kardia perjalanan melalui laut di dunia ini akan sangat jadi tidak praktis sekali.

Mereka berjalan menyusuri trotoar menuju gedung bioskop yang ada setelah tikungan di depan sana. Mendadak saja Shanks berhenti di depan sebuah toko, toko boneka tepatnya.

"Lihat itu, boneka aneh yang lucu," Shanks menunjuk ke sebuah boneka kelinci berbaju hitam, memakai topi dan juga penutup sebelah mata, "Perona pasti suka yang seperti ini."

Mihawk memandang penampakan boneka itu yang seperti apa kata Shanks, pasti akan disukai oleh Perona, gadis yang dulu pernah tinggal dengannya di Kuraigana, gadis yang awalnya Mihawk anggap sebagai gangguan namun kelamaan kehadiran gadis itu mengisi kehampaan di kastil Kuraigana.

Tak berhenti lama di depan toko itu, mereka kembali berjalan dan menuju ke bioskop. Mihawk tak mengerti kenapa Shanks tertarik sekali dengan apa yang disebut film di dunia ini. Sejak pertama diajak menonton film oleh Kardia dan Camus, rasanya Shanks jadi ketagihan. Bahkan di rumah pun dia menghabiskan waktu dengan menonton film rekomendasi dari para penghuni penginapan. Mihawk sempat diseret Shanks untuk menonton satu film lama mengenai kisah bajak laut, untuk yang satu itu… harus diakui kalau ceritanya menarik, Shanks sampai terpingkal sepanjang cerita, berkomentar seandainya bajak laut seperti yang ada di film itu hidup di dunia mereka, pasti akan seru sekali jadinya.

Sampai di bioskop, Shanks menuju ke loket untuk membeli tiket, karena yang lain tak ada ide mau menonton apa, dia menyerahkan semua pada pegawai untuk memilihkan film. Sanji dan Zoro menuju konter makanan untuk membeli camilan sebagai teman menonton di dalam nanti. Mihawk berdiri di dekat pintu masuk, memandang orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di jalanan.

Yang namanya manusia, di mana pun terasa sama saja, seolah mereka terus bergerak tiada henti. Di waktu yang terbatas, justru mereka bertindak seakan mereka memiliki seluruh waktu di dunia.

"Aku dapat empat tiket, walau tempatnya berjauhan," Shanks kembali membawa lembaran tiket, "film terbaru bulan ini, katanya bagus."

Mihawk tak berkomentar. Makin lama dia tak bisa tak peduli pada pandangan orang-orang yang sering kali terarah pada Shanks. Di dunia ini sepertinya bukan hal biasa melihat orang yang hanya memiliki satu tangan dan juga bekas luka ketara di wajahnya.

"Ayo! Nanti filmnya keburu dimulai," Shanks menarik lengan Mihawk. Mereka menghampiri Sanji dan Zoro yang baru saja membayar makanan di kasir. Dua porsi jumbo popcorn dan juga empat gelas besar berisi minuman bersoda.

"Tempat duduknya terpisah?" tanya Sanji begitu menerima tiket dari Shanks.

"Dua-dua kok. Tenang saja."

"Yang benar saja?! Itu sama seperti aku menonton sendiri, si _marimo_ ini pasti tidur!" protes Sanji.

Itu membuat Shanks mengangguk, "Kau benar. Mihawk juga pasti diam saja kalau nonton," dia diam sebentar lalu mendadak dia menyerahkan tiketnya pada Mihawk, menyeret Zoro dari samping Sanji dan menyuruh pemuda itu berdiri di samping Mihawk, "Nah! Aku duduk dengan Sanji, kalian duduk berdua. Kan sudah pas popcorn dan minumnya juga."

"APA?!"

"Ide bagus!" Sanji mengabaikan Zoro dan mengikuti Shanks masuk ke ruang bioskop yang pintunya baru saja terbuka.

Benar-benar tak peduli pada Zoro dan Mihawk, Shanks berjalan masuk dan duduk di bangku yang sesuai dengan yang ada di tiket. Sanji duduk di sebelahnya, memangku wadah popcorn. "Sesekali mereka itu harus dibiarkan berdua," dia tertawa pelan melihat Zoro dan Mihawk yang diarahkan oleh pegawai ke bangku yang ada di sudut berbeda dengannya.

"Biarkan saja. Kita lihat apa _marimo_ berani tidur di sebelah Mihawk," Sanji menyamankan diri di tempatnya duduk.

"Ya—kita nikmati saja."

Maka keduanya pun memutuskan untuk menikmati saja film yang akan segera dimulai dari pada pusing memikirkan apa yang dilakukan guru-murid atau bapak-anak itu kalau dibiarkan berdua saja.

.

#

.

Tanah lapang hari ini ramai karena banyak yang berkumpul untuk menonton latihan antara Zoro dan Albafica yang rasanya sudah jadi jadwal tetap. Shanks duduk di sebuah batang pohon yang roboh bersama Eustass dan Law karena Doffy dan Rosinante sedang pergi ke luar negeri entah untuk urusan apa.

"Law! Aku juga ingin pedang seperti punya Zoro!" seru Eustass, melihat Zoro dengan suksesnya membuat pedang Albafica terpental jauh dan jatuh ke ujung lapangan.

"Kau mau menghancurkan seisi rumah?" Law hanya memandang Eustass yang melompat berdiri dan mulai berlaku seperti pendekar pedang.

"Oi, _Cook_!"

Shanks otomatis ikut menoleh ke arah Sanji yang sedang duduk bersama Camus dan Asmita, tak jauh darinya, lalu dia memandang Zoro yang memberi isyarat supaya Sanji turun ke lapangan. Tak tampak keberatan, Sanji berdiri dan menghampiri Zoro setelah Albafica mengambil kembali pedangnya.

"Ini akan jadi menarik sekali," Shanks bersiul.

"Apa Sanji itu kuat?"

Shanks menoleh dan melihat Milo ada di sebelahnya, padahal sebelumnya dia ada di sisi lain lapangan, "Hm… Sanji kuat. Dia dijuluki ' _Kuroashi'_ , Black Leg, karena kekuatan tendangannya yang luar biasa."

"Hee…" Milo duduk begitu saja di sebelah Law, "aku jadi penasaran. Sanji dan Zoro itu… jarang cerita tentang diri mereka sendiri."

"Lihat saja sendiri," Shanks mengangkat Eustass dan memangku bocah itu.

Perhatian seluruh yang ada di sana terfokus pada Zoro dan Sanji di tengah lapangan.

"Dia tidak pakai senjata? Melawan Zoro dan tiga pedangnya itu?" Milo mendadak duduk dengan tegap.

Shanks memeluk Eustass yang awalnya berontak namun akhirnya pasrah saja dipeluk, "Seperti julukannya, Black Leg, Sanji bertarung hanya dengan kakinya, karena baginya kedua tangannya hanya untuk memasak, tak boleh dipakai untuk bertarung," tanpa sadar dia tersenyum. Shanks memandang bagaimana Sanji menjatuhkan rokoknya ke tanah bersalju, pertanda kalau dia sudah siap.

"Majulah, _marimo_!"

Zoro menyiagakan ketiga pedangnya dan maju bersamaan dengan Sanji.

Shanks melirik Milo yang mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan mata yang bersinar cerah begitu melihat Sanji berhasil menahan semua serangan Zoro hanya dengan kakinya saja.

"KEREEEEN!"

Shanks tertawa karena yang heboh bukan hanya Milo, tapi Eustass juga.

Untuk beberapa belas detik berikutnya, semua masih terpana oleh adu teknik antara Zoro dan Sanji. Lalu setelah satu serangan yang sama-sama berhasil ditangkis, Sanji dan Zoro mengambil jarak cukup jauh. Sanji mengangkat sebelah kakinya dan api pun berkobar di sana, membuat semua penonton berdecak antara kagum dan heran.

"Oi oi, kau serius?" Zoro memperbaiki kuda-kudanya.

"Kenapa, _marimo_? Takut dengan sedikit api?"

"Hah! Maju, _Cook_!"

Shanks memandang bagaimana Sanji melompat begitu tinggi dan kini seluruh tubuhnya diselimuti bara api. Untunglah lawannya Zoro, kalau para penghuni di sini, Shanks tak yakin mereka akan selamat.

Angin kencang berhembus akibat benturan dari serangan Sanji dan juga Zoro. Shanks menutupi wajah Eustass dengan lengannya agar tak terkena bebatuan yang berterbangan. Setelah angin mereda, salju di sekeliling lapangan hilang sempurna, menyisakan Zoro dan Sanji di tengah lapangan. Tubuh Zoro terbaring di tanah dengan kaki Sanji ada di lehernya tapi sebilah pedang Zoro pun menempel di leher Sanji.

"Heh! Kau jadikan aku pelepas stress, _shitty_ _Cook_?"

"Begitulah," Sanji mengulurkan tangannya dan membantu Zoro berdiri.

Shanks melepaskan Eustass yang meronta-ronta dan membiarkan bocah itu berlari bersama Milo menghampiri dua orang di tengah lapangan, "Heh! Mereka berdua itu tetap saja kuat. Kau tidak tertarik melatih anak kesayanganmu lagi, Mihawk?" dia melirik pada sosok Mihawk yang sedari tadi berdiri diam di bawah pohon seakan menyatu dengan batangnya.

"Sedang tidak berminat. Lagipula aku sudah tak punya apapun untuk diajarkan padanya."

Shanks terkekeh, "Biar begitu, sampai sekarang Zoro hanya dua kali berhasil melepaskan Yoru dari tanganmu," dia berdiri dan membersihkan celananya, "jalannya sebagai ahli pedang nomor satu dunia masih panjang."

"Aku masih belum berniat memberikan titel itu padanya."

Itu membuat Shanks tertawa, "Dunia kita itu terlalu _absurd_ sampai tak ada seorang pun yang bertanya kenapa selama ratusan tahun penyandang gelar sebagai ahli pedang terkuat selautan masih kau yang pegang."

Mihawk tak berkomentar.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita pulang!"

Mihawk memandang Shanks yang berjalan mendekat padanya, "Kau tidak ikut pesta? Setelah ini mereka pasti akan masak besar."

"Hmm… tidaklah. Aku hanya ingin berdua denganmu. Kau tidak mau?"

Mihawk meraih rambut merah Shanks yang tergerai seperti biasa, "Mana mungkin aku menolak ajakan seperti itu."

Shanks tertawa, "kalau begitu, kita mengasingkan diri dulu sebentar."

Keduanya meninggalkan lapangan tanpa terdeteksi oleh yang lain. Sesampainya di rumah, Mihawk mengunci pintu dan melihat Shanks membuka jaketnya lalu melemparkan helai hangat itu begitu saja ke sandaran sofa. Mihawk menghampiri Shanks dan memeluknya dari belakang, mengikuti insting, taringnya keluar begitu indera penciumannya menangkap aroma menggoda yang telah memenjarakan jiwa dan raganya. Dia membuka dua kancing teratas kemeja yang dikenakan Shanks lalu menyibak kain putih itu, menampakkan leher Shanks yang sangat menggoda.

Shanks sendiri bersandar nyaman dalam rengkuhan Mihawk saat taring _vampire_ itu menusuk lehernya. Sensasi hangat yang menyenangkan membungkus tubuhnya saat darahnya diminum oleh Mihawk. Sentuhan itu jelas tak berakhir di sana saja, Shanks membiarkan Mihawk melepas pakaiannya dan dia pun tak menolak saat kedua tangan Mihawk mulai melepaskan kaitan ikat pinggangnya.

Setelah Mihawk meninggalkan lehernya, mereka berbagi satu ciuman yang tak singkat. Shanks melepaskan diri sejenak hanya untuk berbalik menghadap sosok menawan yang telah mengubah jalan hidupnya. Dengan satu-satunya tangan yang dia miliki, Shanks memeluk Mihawk, menikmati setiap detik yang mereka habiskan dalam sentuhan yang membuat suhu tubuh mereka meningkat.

Memang terkadang yang dibutuhkan oleh pasangan adalah menikmati momen pribadi mereka tanpa gangguan dari apa dan siapa pun.

.

#

.

"Kalian serius mau ikut?"

Shanks menikmati kopi panas buatan Kardia sambil melihat Sanji dipojokkan oleh Milo dan Shaka di konter dapur saat makan malam selesai.

"Yap! Kardia dan Aita sudah mengizinkan kok! Ayolah! Kau sudah janji akan ajak kami jalan-jalan ke dunia kalian!" seru Shaka.

"Iya. Memang… hanya saja…"

"Tak perlu tapi!" sahut Milo, "kami lebih dari cukup untuk melindungi diri."

Shanks melirik Mihawk yang duuk di sebelahnya, pria itu sepenuhnya menulikan diri terhadap keributan di sini. Pada akhirnya Sanji menyerah dan setuju untuk mengajak Shaka, Milo, Mu dan Kanon bersama mereka untuk beberapa waktu.

"Kau juga serius mau kembali ke Kuraigana?" tanya Shanks.

"Ya. Di sini terlalu… ramai."

"Ramai atau damai?" Shanks meletakkan cangkirnya di tatakan yang ada di meja, "kau ini… padahal Kuraigana kan sepi dan horor begitu. Kau betah sekali hidup di kelilingi babon seperti itu."

"Kau tidak harus ikut kalau kau masih mau di sini."

Shanks memandang Mihawk, "… Tidaklah. Aku ikut denganmu saja. Kapan kita pulang? Bareng dengan Sanji?"

"Tidak. Aku menunggu Doffy dan Rosinante kembali. Mereka menitipkan Eustass dan Law pada kita, tak mungkin asal ditinggal pergi begitu saja."

Shanks bersandar ke sofa, "Biar dititipkan ke kita, nyatanya dua bocah itu malah lebih sering bersama Albafica dan Minos."

"Janji tetap janji," kata Mihawk.

Niat Shanks untuk bicara jadi urung begitu dia melihat Asmita dan Defteros masuk, tapi yang menjadi perhatiannya adalah noda merah yang membasahi pakaian mereka.

"Aita, Dad!" Shaka langsung menghampiri orang tuanya.

"Tenanglah! Ini bukan darah kami," kata Defteros, menyibak poninya yang lengket, "tadi ada sekelompok liar yang menyergap, sudah beres semua. Tidak perlu panik."

Shanks memandang Asmita, melihat mata _vampire_ itu berwarna merah menyala. Baru sekali ini Shanks melihat Asmita menunjukkan ciri _vampire_ -nya, padahal biasanya pria pirang itu selalu yang berlaku sealami manusia di tempat ini.

Defteros dan Asmita berpamitan untuk mandi, ditempeli oleh Shaka, mereka meninggalkan dapur dan naik ke lantai dua.

"Yang seperti ini sering? Maksudku… kelompok lain yang menyerang kalian," tanya Shanks pada siapapun yang mau menjawab.

Kardia mengeringkan tangannya, "Tidak begitu sering lagi sekarang. Dulu waktu pertama kami membuka tempat ini, hampir setiap hari ada kelompok yang tak sayang nyawa datang kemari bermaksud untuk merebut tempat ini."

"Mereka salah cari musuh," Milo beranjak dan duduk di kursi bulat, "kadang yang seperti itu menyebalkan sekali. Asmita apalagi, dia pasti _bad mood_ kalau sudah begini."

Tak begitu lama, dari arah luar terdengar suara Eustass dan sosok kecilnya muncul di pintu dapur bersama Law. Dia langsung menghampiri Shanks, "Lihat! T-rex!" Eustass menunjukkan mainan dinosarus dari karet di tangannya.

"Kau suka T-rex?" tanya Shanks yang dijawab dengan anggukan penuh semangat, "kau bisa lihat dinosaurus hidup di Little Garden."

"SUNGGUH?!" suara kecil Eustass tenggelam oleh suara Milo.

Adik Kardia itu dalam sekejab sudah berpindah duduk ke sebelah Shanks, "Di dunia kalian masih ada dinosaurus?"

"Yup. Tidak di semua tempat, khususnya mereka ada di pulau bernama Little Garden."

Milo langsung memandang Sanji, "Kau harus bawa kami ke sana!"

"Hah?! Tempat itu cukup jauh dari rumahku."

"Tidak peduli! Pokoknya aku mau ke sana."

Shanks tertawa melihat Kardia yang menepuk-nepuk pundak Sanji, mengatakan kalau percuma melawan keinginan adiknya. Pandangan Shanks kembali pada Eustass yang sudah duduk di karpet, memainkan dinosaurus di tangannya. Law memilih untuk duduk di sofa dan membuka buku yang dia bawa.

Suasana di tempat ini selalu meriah di setiap harinya, sedikit mengingatkan Shanks pada pesta yang sering dia buat bersama _nakama_ -nya.

"Ajak saja mereka ke Kuraigana," kata Shanks pada Mihawk.

"Tidak," tolak Mihawk seketika, membuat Shanks tertawa.

Menikmati sisa kopinya, Shanks mendengarkan obrolan di ruangan itu. Dunia ini memang terlalu damai, sampai rasanya Shanks ingin pergi ke belahan dunia yang sedang berperang demi untuk membunuh waktu luangnya yang kelewat banyak. Sebenarnya dia pernah diajak berburu _demon_ oleh Jace, tapi waktunya belum pas, apalagi Mihawk rasanya benar-benar tidak suka dengan kota seramai New York.

Mungkin setelah pulang nanti, Shanks akan pergi ke salah satu pulau, sekedar mencari lawan atau berandalan yang mengacau. Kalau tidak begitu, kemampuan berpedangnya akan menjadi sia-sia dan bisa saja dia terlampaui oleh Zoro. Mau ditaruh di mana mukanya? Tapi untuk sekarang, mungkin dia akan menikmati dulu ketenangan di sini sebelum kembali ke hiruk pikuk laut yang rasanya tak pernah tidur.

Shanks meletakkan cangkirnya yang sudah kosong lalu dia merapat pada Mihawk yang menonton acara entah apa di televisi.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox


	9. Chapter 9

Shaka berdiri menghadap laut yang luas membentang sejauh mata memandang. Aroma garam dan angin dingin menerpa wajahnya.

"Ini…TEMPAT INI KEREN SEKALI!" seru _warlock_ muda itu, "kalian setiap hari melihat pemandangan yang seperti ini?! Keren!"

"Shaka, tenanglah sedikit!" Mu berdiri di samping Shaka. Mereka berdua berwujud seperti remaja berusia enam belas tahun, jadi tampak sepantaran dengan Milo.

"Udaranya beda dengan laut di tempat kita," kata Milo, membuatkan rambut panjangnya tertiup angin, "aman untuk berenang?"

Sanji berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya yang sudah dibangun ulang dengan bantuan Magnus dan Ragnor untuk membuat satu kamar khusus sebagai tempat portal, "Perairan di sini tak terlalu ganas. Kalau beruntung, mungkin kalian bisa bertemu dengan mermaid."

"MERMAID? Kau serius?!" tanya Kanon semangat.

"Ya. Fishman Island ada di bawah kepulauan utama Sabaody. Kita bisa kesana kalau kalian mau," kata Sanji.

"Di bawah? Maksudmu kita menyelam?" tanya Shaka, "dengan kapal selam?"

"Bukan kapal selam, ada cara lain," Sanji menyalakan rokoknya, "kalian mau berangkat sekarang?"

"Tentu saja! Jangan membuang waktu!"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

 **ONE PIECE © Oda Eiichiro**

 **SAINT SEIYA (ORIGINAL & THE LOST CANVAS) **

**© Kurumada Masashi & Teshirogi Shiori**

 **THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS © CASSANDRA CLARE**

 **Under The Same Sky © aicchan**

 **Final Masquerade Sequel**

 **Vampire Fic**

 **ENJOY**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Shaka ternganga melihat apa yang mereka temukan di bawah rumah Sanji. Dari pintu yang ada di lantai, yang katanya terhubung dengan ruang penyimpanan makanan, tapi nyatanya masih ada pintu lain yang menuju ke sebuah gua yang tersambung langsung dengan laut dan di sana ada sebuah kapal berukuran tak begitu besar, tapi sepertinya bisa menampung sepuluh sampai dua puluh orang. Kapal itu berayun mengikuti gerakan ombak.

"Ini… kapal kalian?" tanya Shaka.

"Ya. Biar ini sudah berusia ratusan tahun, tapi dia terbuat dari kayu Adam, kayu terkuat di lautan. Ini hadiah terakhir dari _nakama_ kami," Sanji melompat ringan dan mendarat di dek kapal. Dia menyusuri pagar dek itu, "dia pun sudah terlalu lama tak mengembangkan layarnya."

Shaka menggandeng tangan Mu dan mereka berdua juga melompat ke dek, diikuti Milo, Kanon dan Zoro yang terakhir. "Jadi, bagaimana cara kata berlayar?"

"Tenang saja, aku masih belum lupa bagaimana caranya berlayar, aku sudah belajar banyak hal dari navigator terhebat dan tercantik di lautan jadi kalian tidak perlu khawatir."

"Zoro juga?" tanya Milo.

"Hah! Kalau dia cuma tukang tidur, abaikan saja!" dan Sanji langsung menghela napas melihat Zoro langsung duduk bersandar di pagar dek dan tidur pulas.

Kemudian Shaka mengikuti Sanji untuk mengelilingi kapal itu. Dia terpesona memandang kapal dengan dua lantai itu. Di lantai dek ada ruangan besar yang di dalamnya berisi satu set sofa nyaman, rak yang penuh buku. Di dindingnya tertempel bendera bajak laut yang menurut Shaka tidak ada seram-seramnya sama sekali, jauh berbeda dengan bendera bajak laut yang dia lihat di cerita lama. Di dinding ruangan itu juga tertempel banyak sekali foto dan juga poster buronan yang disimpan dalam pigura kaca.

"Abaikan yang itu!"

Tapi Shaka tak mengacuhkan Sanji, dia memandangi barisan poster buronan itu, "Hee… kalian semua punya harga yang sangat tinggi. Lalu… kenapa hanya kau yang dipasangi label 'Only Alive', Sanji?"

Sanji menghembuskan asap rokoknya, "Kisah lama. Tak penting juga dibahas."

Paham kalau Sanji tak ingin cerita, Shaka tak memaksa. Dia memandang sosok kapten yang sangat dipuja oleh Sanji. Biarpun setiap cerita Sanji selalu mengatakan kalau yang bernama Luffy ini hanyalah tukang makan dan tukang cari ribut, Shaka tak bisa abai pada nada kerinduan yang terdengar tiap kali Sanji menyebut nama Luffy.

Shaka lalu beranjak ke sebuah foto besar yang memajang gambar sebuah kapal besar dengan seluruh kru _Mugiwara_ di sana, "Ini Thousand Sunny?"

"Ya."

"Keren!" Milo berdiri di sebelah Shaka, "itu apa? Pohon? Kalian punya pohon di kapal?"

"Ya. Pohon, ayunan, kebun jeruk, sampai perosotan. Kalian bisa melihatnya secara langsung kalau kalian mau."

"Bisa?!" seru Shaka dan Milo bersamaan.

"Bisa. Tapi tempatnya cukup jauh. Mungkin butuh beberapa minggu."

"Tenang saja. Kardia sudah memberi izin untuk liburan sepuasnya," Shaka memandang Mu, "kau tidak apa-apa kan? Kau bisa kembali kalau kau mau."

Mu menggeleng, "Aku lebih baik ada di dekatmu. Aku tidak apa-apa, Shaka," dia menautkan jemarinya pada Shaka.

Dengan itu mereka setuju untuk mengubah rute perjalanan.

Kemudian dari ruangan itu, mereka naik ke lantai atas di mana ada dua ruangan, kamar tidur dan dapur. Di sisi atasnya ada tempat bersantai dengan kursi-kursi kayu yang sepertinya nyaman sekali diduduki saat cuaca cerah.

Akhirnya mereka sepakat untuk segera memulai perjalanan. Sebelumnya mereka harus menuju ke Sabaody untuk membeli perbekalan.

"Kalian tidak pasang bendera bajak laut kalian?" tanya Shaka begitu Sanji mengembangkan layar.

"Dunia bisa heboh kalau lambang bajak laut _Mugiwara_ kembali ke lautan. Lagipula kami sudah pensiun sebagai bajak laut."

Shaka mengikuti Sanji ke bagian depan, di mana kemudi kapal berada, "Ajari aku cara mengemudi! Di sana tak ada kapal seperti ini, semua berjalan dengan mesin otomatis."

"Nanti, setelah kita sampai ke perairan yang lebih tenang. Grand Line tidak bisa diarungi oleh nahkoda biasa."

"Oke! Aku pegang janjimu!" Shaka lalu kembali ke dek tengah dan duduk di sebelah Mu di tempat duduk yang menyatu dengan tiang utama kapal, "tempat ini keren, ya?!" dia mendongak memandang Milo dan Kanon yang ada di ujung atas tiang utama, tempat di mana mereka bisa mengawasi sekeliling.

Pelayaran ke Sabaody membutuhkan waktu sekitar empat jam, jadi untuk membunuh waktu, Shaka mengajak Mu untuk membaca buku-buku di kapal ini karena Sanji sudah mengatakan kalau mereka bebas melakukan apapun di sini. Di ruang santai, Shaka mengambil sebuah buku, tapi Mu malah menarik sebuah gulungan dengan label 'East Blue'. Begitu dibuka di meja, ternyata itu adalah sebuah peta.

"Hebat! Lihat peta ini, detail sekali," Mu menyusuri gambar di kertas besar itu, "ada Baratie. Ini tempat yang sering Sanji sebut itu ya? Tempatnya dulu belajar menjadi koki?"

Shaka memandang yang ditunjuk oleh Mu, "Kenapa bentuknya seperti ikan begitu?"

"Mana aku tahu," jemari Mu terus menyusuri peta itu, membaca nama-nama yang kadang terdengar lucu, membuatnya dan Shaka tertawa.

Mereka terus ada di dalam sampai terdengar suara Milo memanggil, kalau tak mau dibilang meneriaki, menyuruh agar mereka segera keluar karena tempat tujuan mereka sudah dekat. Shaka pun mengajak Mu untuk meninggalkan ruangan, berjalan ke pagar dek dan memandang pulau yang tampak di kejauhan.

Dari jarak seperti ini, mereka bisa melihat gelembung berterbangan dari pulau.

"Sanji, apa itu?" tanya Shaka.

"Itu keistimewaan Sabaody. Getah dari _mangrove_ di sana dipakai untuk melapisi kapal yang membuat perjalanan bawah laut jadi memungkinkan untuk kapal biasa. Nanti sebelum pulang, akan aku ajak kalian ke pulau bawah laut."

"OKE!" Seru Shaka.

Kapal pun akhirnya bersandar di salah satu grove. Sanji membangunkan Zoro dengan cara yang cukup untuk membuat semua di kapal itu shock. Kemudian mereka semua turun dan menuju ke kota yang sekali lagi membuat Shaka, Mu, Milo dan Kanon terpesona. Mereka mendengarkan penjelasan Sanji tentang apa yang harus mereka lakukan, juga tentang mereka yang disebut dengan 'Tenryuubito'. Shaka sebenarnya ingin bertanya ini itu tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya karena dia merasakan perubahan emosi pada Sanji dan Zoro setiap kali kata 'Tenryuubito' mereka ucapkan.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka melihat langsung kehidupan dunia bajak laut, pertikaian besar bisa dimulai hanya karena masalah kecil. Tak hanya sekali dua kali mereka lihat ada orang yang baku hantam di tengah jalan hanya karena bersenggolan bahu. Entah terbiasa atau tak mau peduli, orang-orang di sana memilih untuk menyingkir dalam diam.

Mereka menyusuri jalanan untuk berbelanja kebutuhan makanan, juga beberapa baju termasuk mantel musim dingin.

"Untuk apa? Udaranya kan menyenangkan sekali," Milo memandang sebuah rak di toko baju yang memajang mantel berbagai model.

"Cuaca di laut Grand Line tidak bisa diprediksi. Satu jam bisa saja matahari panas menyengat dan satu jam berikutnya badai salju akan menerjang," Sanji menarik mantel hijau dan melemparkannya pada Zoro yang sedang menguap, membuat si rambut hijau itu menggerutu.

Setelah memastikan perbekalan lengkap, mereka langsung kembali ke kapal, membawa belanjaan mereka tanpa kesulitan sama sekali karena memakai gelembung dari pulau ini sebagai sarana angkut yang sangat praktis.

"Dunia kalian menyenangkan sekali," Kanon masih takjub memandangi wajah Sabaody, "apa pulau yang lain sama uniknya seperti ini?"

"Ada juga pulau normal, Sabaody unik karena ini adalah 'perbatasan' antara Grand Line dan _shinsekai_ —" Sanji pun mulai bercerita tentang pulau-pulau di sekitar tempat ini, mana yang sering dijadikan incaran para bajak laut, atau pulau hunian biasa yang damai.

Usai menata barang di tempat yang seharusnya, kapal kembali berlayar meninggalkan kepulauan ajaib itu. Lalu Shaka dibuat heran saat Sanji dan Zoro berdiri di bagian depan kapal lalu membungkukkan badan mereka begitu dalam. Saat ditanya, mereka bilang kalau dulu mereka sungguh berhutang budi pada orang-orang yang ada di Sabaody dan pulau itu adalah titik awal perjalanan baru mereka sebagai bajak laut.

"Aku buatkan camilan untuk kalian. Mau apa?" tawar Sanji.

"Apapun! Snack buatanmu itu enak semua!" kata Milo.

"Baiklah. Tunggu di sini dan aku akan segera kembali."

Shaka duduk lagi bersebelahan dengan Mu, "Tempat ini keren, ya? Kita tak akan menemukan yang seperti ini di dunia kita."

Mu tersenyum, "Sudah berapa puluh kali kau ucapkan kata keren, Shaka?"

"Tidak tahu. Tapi ini memang keren!" Shaka memutar jarinya dan muncullah sebuah ikat rambut, "Tidak praktis kalau diurai terus. Rambutmu mau aku kepang seperti biasa?"

Paham kalau itu adalah salah satu kegiatan Shaka untuk menghilangkan bosan, Mu memunggungi Shaka, membiarkan rambutnya dijadikan mainan. Sambil menikmati sentuhan Shaka di rambutnya, Mu memandang sekeliling kapal itu, memang sungguh berbeda dengan kapal-kapal yang sering dia lihat di buku atau juga televisi. Apalagi sama sekali tak ada mesin modern di sini meski menurut Sanji, kapal ini dilengkapi penggerak bertenaga cola, Mu tak mau memikirkan bagaimana cara kerjanya.

Perjalanan berlangsung mulus untuk beberapa jam, mereka menikmati camilan dan teh buatan Sanji di dek. Tapi ombak yang awalnya tenang mendadak berubah menjadi kencang diiringi angin.

"Badai akan segera tiba," Sanji berdiri dan lagi-lagi menendang Zoro yang pulas bersandar di pagar dek, "bangun dan bantu aku, baka _marimo_!"

Menggerutu, Zoro mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja terkena tendangan Sanji.

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" tanya Shaka, "aku bisa melindungi kapal ini dengan sihir."

"Tidak, Shaka. Aku tahu sihirmu kuat, tapi kondisi di Grand Line terlalu tidak bisa terprediksi. Daripada kau habiskan waktumu selama di sini dengan terkapar kelelahan, lebih baik kalian ke dalam dan berlindung di sana!"

Tak punya pilihan, akhirnya Shaka dan yang lain masuk ke dalam ruang duduk.

"Tahu begini, kita belajar dulu ilmu pelayaran," Shaka duduk di sofa.

"Kita bisa minta ajari nanti," kata Milo.

Setelah itu mereka tak bisa berkata apa-apa karena kapal berguncang dengan kerasnya. Shaka memeluk Mu dan menyandarkan kepala pemuda berambut ungu itu di bahunya. Suara angin dan deburan ombak menerpa kapal itu, membuat buku berjatuhan dari rak. Shaka juga melihat Milo dan Kanon duduk berdekatan, saling menautkan jemari.

Cukup lama badai itu mengamuk sampai akhirnya semua kembali tenang.

Zoro masuk dalam ruangan itu dengan tubuh basah kuyub, "Oh, kalian tidak ada yang pingsan. Baguslah!"

"Jangan remehkan kami ya!" seru Milo tidak terima.

"Cuaca sudah cerah lagi. Keluarlah! Udara setelah badai seperti ini enak sekali."

Menurut, semua pun kembali ke dek yang sekarang basah, namun langit sudah cerah dan angin berhembus nyaman.

"KEREEEN! Lihat itu! Biru sekali!" Shaka menunjuk ke langit yang tak berawan.

"Biasanya ada pelangi, tapi sepertinya kita belum beruntung," kata Sanji yang ada di depan kemudi, "malam masih panjang, kalau kalian mau memancing, ada alatnya di lambung kapal. Ambil saja!"

"AKU MAU MEMANCING!" Seru Milo dan dia langsung menyeret Kanon.

Mu memandang Shaka, "Memancing saja, aku mau baca buku saja di dalam."

Shaka tampak berpikir, "Hmm… tidaklah. Aku temani kau saja," mengabaikan suara berisik Milo, Shaka masuk lagi ke ruang duduk dan dia mengangkat alis melihat seberapa berantakannya tempat itu, "Aita pasti mengomel kalau melihat yang seperti ini."

Mu tertawa, "Kau kan sering diomeli Aita karena malas membereskan barangmu."

"Membereskan barang kan gampang," Shaka melambaikan tangannya dengan ringan dan seluruh barang di sana kembali ke tempatnya semua, "nah! Beres."

"Kau itu selalu saja menggampangkan masalah," Mu menyibak sebagian kecil rambutnya yang masih terurai meski sisanya sudah dikepang rapi. Kemudian alih-alih membaca, Mu kembali memandangi foto-foto yang begitu banyaknya tertempel di dinding, makin diamati, Mu baru sadar kalau foto itu ditata mengikuti waktu dimulai dari sisi kiri. Pada awalnya hanya ada lima orang, lalu semakin ke kiri jumlahnya semakin bertambah dan bertambah, bahkan ada satu foto besar yang berisi begitu banyak orang dan di pojok bawahnya tertulis 'Mugiwara Grand Fleet'.

"Kapal mereka ganti."

Mu menoleh pada Shaka yang masih ada di sisi kiri, dia pun kembali ke sana.

"Lihat! Yang ini kapalnya bahkan lebih kecil dari kapal yang kita naiki sekarang," Shaka membaca tulisan di foto itu 'Going Merry', "lucu sekali kapal mereka. Tidak seperti kapal bajak laut."

"Mereka saja tidak tampak seperti bajak laut," Mu tertawa pelan lalu kembali ke tempatnya tadi, memandangi foto terakhir di dinding itu. Sanji dan Zoro tampak seperti anak-anak di antara kru _Mugiwara_ yang telah tumbuh dewasa seiiring waktu.

Mu tidak bisa memikirkan bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang-orang yang begitu dicintai. Mu beruntung dia dikelilingi lebih banyak makhluk abadi sehingga dia bisa dibilang sedikit terselamatkan dari momen perpisahan selamanya.

"Yang namanya Nami dan Robin itu memang cantik sekali."

Pandangan Mu teralih pada Shaka.

"Pantas Sanji selalu bercerita tentang mereka dengan nada memuja."

Puas memandangi foto-foto di sana, Mu akhirnya melaksanakan niatnya semula, untuk membaca. Dia menarik keluar sebuah buku berjudul 'Akuma no Mi' dan dia pun duduk di sofa. Dia membaca isi buku mengenai buah yang mampu memberi kekuatan khusus bagi siapapun yang memakannya. Ini dunia yang menarik, sekaligus berbahaya.

Tapi ini akan jadi perjalanan yang menyenangkan, Mu yakin itu.

.

#

.

Seperti kata Sanji, butuh berminggu-minggu sampai mereka akhirnya keluar dari Grand Line dan sampai ke East Blue. Selama perjalanan, mereka mampir ke berbagai pulau, termasuk Little Garden untuk melihar dinosaurus hidup secara langsung. Mereka juga mampir ke sebuah kerajaan bernama Alabasta yang dahulu merupakan 'teman tersembunyi' bagi kru _Mugiwara_ karena tak mungkin anggota kerajaan menjadi seorang bajak laut. Masih banyak pulau yang sempat mereka singgahi walau hanya untuk sehari, bahkan Sanji dan Zoro sempat melewatkan kapal ke dekat Baltigo, markas dari _Revolution Army_ yang ternyata masih aktif sampai sekarang untuk melawan pemerintahan yang terkadang tidak pro rakyat atau pun bajak laut yang kelewat ganas hingga perlu dihentikan.

Di ujung Grand Line, Shaka dibuat ternganga saat melewati sebuah tempat yang dihuni oleh seekor paus yang luar biasa besarnya, berpuluh kali lipat dari paus di dunianya. Menurut Sanji, paus itu juga sudah tua, berumur lebih dari dua ratus tahun dan sudah menjaga tempat ini sejak pertama kru _Mugiwara_ masuk ke Grand Line. Laboon, begitulah paus itu dipanggil. Laboon adalah teman lama dari salah satu kru _Mugiwara_ , karena itu Laboon bersuara keras dan tampak senang saat melihat Sanji dan Zoro melambai dari kapal. Sungguh… Shaka tak pernah melihat yang seperti itu sebelumnya.

Selama perjalanan itu juga Shaka, Mu, Milo dan Kanon belajar banyak tentang pelayaran, tentang navigasi, tentang cara hidup seorang bajak laut. Shaka dan Milo sudah ahli mengemudikan kapal, Kanon juga sudah jago memprediksi kapan harus mengembangkan atau menutup layar, Mu lebih suka navigasi dan dia terpana pada log pose, yang merupakan kompas menuju ke pulau-pulau yang ada di dunia ini. Menyenangkan sekali lepas dari rutinitas sehari-hari mereka di penginapan dan memulai petualangan baru.

"Kecerobohanmu membuat kita bisa jalan-jalan ke dunia lain, _good job_ , Shaka," Milo menepuk-nepuk kepala Shaka. Mereka sedang menikmati makan malam di dek. Cuaca malam ini cerah sekali, jutaan bintang menghias langit malam bersama purnama yang bersinar terang.

Shaka cemberut.

"Lain kali coba buka portal dimensi lagi. Siapa tahu menyambung ke dunia yang lain."

"TIDAK MAU!" Shaka menonjok Milo tapi bisa dihindari dengan sempurna, "aku sudah janji pada Aita kalau tak lagi-lagi buka portal sembarangan sebelum aku yakin aku bisa mengaturnya dengan benar."

Sanji menuang sake ke gelas Kanon, "Kau itu patuh sekali ya pada Asmita?!"

"Tentu saja. Aku tak akan pernah melawan Aita dan Dad," ujar Shaka sepenuh hati. Tentu saja begitu, mana mungkin dia membantah orang yang telah merawatnya, membesarkannya, mendidiknya, memenuhi hidupnya dengan kasih sayang dan cinta yang tulus.

"Asmita memang selalu begitu sejak dulu," Milo menyodorkan gelasnya pada Sanji yang langsung mengisinya dengan sake, "dia yang paling kalem. Cuma Asmita yang bisa menenangkan Kardia dan Minos kalau mereka mulai bertengkar karena masalah sepele."

"Sampai sekarang juga begitu," Kanon terkekeh, "kau ingat kemarin dulu waktu Kardia pulang membawa kelinci dan Minos membawa rusa. Mereka bertengkar menentukan menu makan malam."

"Dan masalah selesai waktu Asmita turun," Sanji ikut tertawa, ingat kejadian di awal musim dingin di penginapan.

"Kardia dan Minos sepertinya sudah sampai pada kesepakatan kalau mereka lebih baik segera membereskan masalah sebelum Asmita mulai bicara," Milo tertawa, "sejak bertemu Asmita, aku punya pelindung dari keusilan Minos."

Mereka mengobrol sampai hari sangat larut. Shaka akhirnya undur diri karena Mu mulai mengantuk. Di kamar, Shaka mengeluarkan kasur lipat dari dalam lemari karena di sini tak ada tempat tidur. Setelah menggelarnya di lantai dekat dinding, Shaka menyuruh Mu berbaring.

"Kau tidak tidur?"

Shaka menggeleng, "Nanti saja. Kau tidurlah dulu," dia menyelimuti Mu.

"Kalau kau mau keluar, tidak apa-apa. Biar aku tidur sendiri."

"Tidak. Aku mau di sini," Shaka berbaring di sebelah Mu dan memeluknya, "perlu kunyanyikan nina bobo?"

Mu tertawa, "Tidak mau. Suaramu tidak semerdu Aita."

"Mana ada yang punya suara semerdu Aita," Shaka mencubit pipi Mu, "tidurlah!"

Memejamkan matanya, Mu membiarkan Shaka mencium bibirnya. Mu selalu suka sentuhan Shaka, begitu manis, begitu memanjanya, memberinya rasa aman dan nyaman. Mu memeluk Shaka saat _warlock_ itu mengusap kepalanya, membuat kantuk segera datang, membungkus Mu dalam kegelapan yang terasa menentramkan.

.

.

"Kenapa kau jadi begitu, Mu?"

Mu menutup pintu dapur, walau sedkit susah dengan sosoknya yang berwujud seperti anak berumur enam tahun, "Tidak tahu. Waktu bangun tadi sudah begini. Tapi tidak apa-apa, aku tidak merasa ada yang salah dengan kondisiku sekarang."

"Kau mau langsung sarapan?"

Mu memanjat naik ke kursi makan, "Menunggu yang lain saja," katanya sambil menyibak rambut panjangnya yang terurai berantakan. Kepangan rambutnya sudah tidak karuan karena dia sadar benar kalau dia tak bisa tidur dengan posisi tetap dan selalu bergerak.

Sanji mengecilkan api kompor lalu menghampiri Mu setelah menuang segelas susu segar dari lemari pendingin, "Minumlah! Biar aku rapikan rambutmu."

Mu menerima gelas dari Sanji dan meneguk isinya, segar sekali, "Yang lain belum bangun? Tadi di kamar hanya ada aku dan Shaka."

"Aku dan _Marimo_ berjaga di atas semalam, Milo dan Kanon mungkin ketiduran di ruang santai," Sanji merapikan rambut Mu sebelum mengepangnya lagi dengan rapi, "kau mau sesuatu untuk sarapan?'

Mu mencium aroma sedap dari panci yang ada di atas kompor, "Kau masak kari, itu saja tidak apa-apa."

Tak lama Shaka masuk ke dalam dapur, mukanya tampak kesal. Tak bicara, dia duduk di sebelah Mu. Dari bangun tidur tadi dia merasakan energinya tidak seimbang, badannya juga terasa sakit, tapi karena dia tak mengalami perubahan wujud, Shaka tahu kalau yang bermasalah adalah Mu.

"Mukamu jelek kalau begitu."

"Biar," Shaka melipat tangannya di meja dan menjadikannya bantal untuk kepalanya.

Mu mengusap kepala Shaka.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau badanmu tidak fit?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Shaka. Mungkin cuma sedikit capek, tapi aku tidak sakit."

Shaka menggembungkan pipinya.

Kemudian Milo dan Kanon masuk juga ke dapur. Mereka tak mengomentari kondisi Mu karena sudah terlalu terbiasa.

Mu masih mengusap-usap kepala Shaka saat Milo menuju ke dapur dan mengintip isi panci. Pagi itu suasana di kapal semeriah biasa. Walau hanya ada enam orang di sini, tapi hari-hari yang berlalu tak pernah terasa membosankan.

.

#

.

"Kau arahkan kapal ini ke mana, Sanji? Kotanya di sana," Milo menujuk ke arah dermaga.

"Kita tidak berlabuh di sana, lagipula kota itu penuh dengan orang-orang busuk," Sanji terus melayarkan kapalnya menyusuri garis pulau. Dia kemudian mulai mendekati pulau saat melihat sebuah kincir angin di atas bukit.

"Desa apa itu?" tanya Shaka yang duduk di pagar dek.

"Foosha. Di sanalah Luffy tinggal sebelum dia berlayar sebagai bajak laut."

Butuh sekitar tiga puluh menit sebelum mereka bisa merapat ke pulau. Setelahnya mereka semua bersiap untuk perjalanan darat.

"Kita menuju gunung yang ada di sana," Sanji menunjuk gunung yang ada jauh di belakang desa, "kalau berjalan biasa, kita bisa menghabiskan seharian di jalan, tapi kalau memakai cara _vampire_ , kita bisa sampai ke tempat tujuan lebih cepat. Kalian mau yang mana?"

"Yang cepat saja! Aku tak sabar melihat Sunny!" seru Milo.

Sanji menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan besar pada Zoro.

"Apa itu? Bekal?" tanya Shaka saat mencium bau sedap dari sana.

"Bukan. Bekal kita yang ini."

Shaka memandang bungkusan lain yang lebih kecil di sampingnya, "Lalu untuk siapa itu?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti. Nah! Ayo berangkat."

Tak buang waktu, mereka semua meninggalkan kapal dan bergerak dalam kecepatan yang luar biasa. Shaka tak kesulitan mengikutinya, dengan sedikit sihir, dia bisa bergerak selincah _vampire_. Dia menggendong Mu yang masih berwujud anak-anak walau Mu bersikeras dia bisa berjalan sendiri.

Shaka menoleh sekilas pada lautan sampah yang terletak tak jauh dari hutan yang mereka lewati. Di sana hidup orang-orang di tempat kumuh yang jelas sekali tidak layak untuk dihuni. Karena Sanji bilang kondisi seperti itu tak berubah sejak entah kapan, Shaka tak ambil pusing. Dia sudah mengerti benar perbedaan kehidupan di sini dan di dunia mereka, tapi tetap saja, kesenjangan antara si kaya dan si miskin tampak begitu jelas.

Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, mereka berhenti di sebuah pohon yang sangat besar dan ada rumah pohon dari kayu yang meski tampak tua tapi tetap terawat.

"Hmm… sepertinya dia tidak ada di sini," gumam Sanji.

Shaka memandang ke atas pohon. Di sana dia bisa melihat dua bendera dikibarkan. Satu bendera hitam bertuliskan ASL dan satu lagi bendera bajak laut _Mugiwara_ , "Kenapa bendera bajak laut ada di tengah gunung seperti ini?" tanyanya.

"Rumah kayu itu dibangun oleh Ace, Sabo dan Luffy, jadi bisa dibilang itu adalah tempat bersejarah," tak seperti biasanya, kali ini Zoro yang bicara, "oi, _Cook_ , kalau dia tak ada di sini, berarti dia ada di Sunny."

"Pastinya begitu," Sanji menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, "ada jejak darah… orang bodoh mana lagi yang mengusik tempat ini?"

Zoro tertawa, "Orang yang sudah bosan hidup. Abaikan saja. Ayo cari dia! Perutku sudah lapar."

Mereka kemudian bergerak lagi semakin masuk ke dalam hutan. Kemudian mereka menyusuri sungai, cukup membuat Shaka kaget saat seekor buaya super besar melompat dari dalam sungai, tapi hewan itu langsung terkapar begitu menerima tendangan Sanji.

Shaka jadi ingat kalau Sanji tak kalah hebatnya dari Zoro.

Lepas sungai, mereka masuk ke sebuah gua yang tak begitu luas, hanya cukup di lewati dua orang saja, gua itu juga tak terlalu panjang dan mereka sampai di ujungnya hanya dalam waktu kurang dari lima menit.

"Disinilah… Sunny beristirahat,' Sanji dan Zoro keluar terlebih dahulu dan memberi jalan untuk yang lain.

Begitu melihat sosok kapal di hadapan mereka, Shaka sampai kehilangan kata-kata. Sosok Thousand Sunny yang mereka lihat di dalam foto selama perjalanan, kini ada di hadapan mereka, di dalam sebuah gua yang tersambung dengan lautan, namun Sunny tak menyentuh air, sosoknya disangga oleh balok-balok kayu besar jauh dari sentuhan ombak. Kapal itu tampak masih baru meski harusnya sudah berumur ratusan tahun, jelas sekali ada yang merawatnya secara berkala.

"YOHOHOHOHO! SANJI- _SAN_! ZORO- _SAN_! LAMA TAK BERJUMPA!"

Shaka dikejutkan oleh suara seseorang. Dan dia lebih kaget lagi saat sesosok tengkorak berambut afro bertopi tinggi muncul dari dek Sunny. Tengkorak itu melompat turun dan mendarat ringan di pasir.

"YOHOHOHOHO! AKU RINDU KALIAN!"

Sanji dan Zoro pun berakhir di pelukan tengkorak itu yang menangis dengan heboh.

Saking kagetnya, tak ada yang bersuara, termasuk Milo. Meski tahu sosok Brook dari foto-foto di kapal, tetap saja rasanya aneh melihat tengkorak bisa bergerak dan bicara.

"Brook! Lepaskan!" Sanji melepaskan diri dari pelukan tengkorak yang dipanggil Brook itu.

'Kupikir kalian sudah lupa padaku. Huhuhuhu!" tangis Brook masih berlanjut.

"Itu tidak mungkin," Zoro melemparkan bungkusan besar yang dia bawa pada Brook.

"Masakan Sanji- _san_ … sudah lama sekali," Brook mengusapkan pipinya ke bungkusan dari Zoro, saat itu barulah dia sadar ada orang lain di sana, "Ah! Kalian bawa tamu. Siapa mereka? _Nakama_ kalian yang baru? Kalian berlayar lagi?"

"Bukan. Mereka hanya teman," Sanji pun memperkenalkan mereka.

Lalu Brook melepas topinya dan membungkuk, "Namaku Brook, musisi di kru bajak laut _Mugiwara_. Teman Sanji- _san_ dan Zoro- _san_ adalah temanku juga. Yohohoho!"

"… Kau tidak pernah bilang kalau Brook masih… hidup…" ujar Shaka ragu.

"Brook ini pemakan _Yomi Yomi no Mi_ yang membuat jiwanya tetap terikat dengan raganya yang sudah jadi tengkorak ini. Jadi dia juga bisa dikategorikan sebagai makhluk abadi. Setelah perjalanan kami berakhir, Brook mendedikasikan hidupnya untuk menjaga tempat ini. Rumah pohon, Sunny… dan makam Luffy."

Shaka refleks mengedarkan pandangannya ke tempat itu.

"Makam Luffy ada di bukit di atas. Nanti aku ajak kalian ke sana, tapi sekarang," dia menyerahkan bungkusan yang dia bawa pada Kanon, "nikmati ini dulu dengan Brook. Kami akan segera kembali."

Tak ada yang mencegah Sanji dan Zoro pergi.

Kemudian Shaka mengikuti Milo dan Kanon yang berjalan di sebelah Brook, tanpa canggung mengajak tengkorak itu mengobrol.

"Oh? Kalian mau melihat isi Sunny? Boleh saja. Kebetulan aku baru saja membersihkannya," Brook tertawa senang.

Meski langkah kakinya mengikuti Milo, tapi pandangan Shaka masih tertuju pada sosok Sanji dan Zoro yang makin menjauh dari mereka. Jadi merasa sedikit bersalah, begitu semangat untuk pergi melihat Sunny tanpa memikirkan apa yang dirasakan oleh Sanji dan Zoro.

Shaka memeluk Mu dan mengusap-usapkan wajahnya di pipi Mu.

"Kau kenapa?" Mu balas memeluk Shaka.

"Hanya ingin saja," Shaka memandang kapal di hadapannya. Dia bertekad akan mengorek semua tentang bajak laut _Mugiwara_ , seluruh petualangan mereka, apa saja yang mereka lewati di lautan luas ini.

Shaka ingin lebih bisa menghargai hidup, menghargai waktunya yang tiada terbatas, agar dia bisa mengukir kenangan indah yang tak akan lekang meski waktu terus berlalu. Dia ingin memiliki memori solid seperti yang dimiliki oleh Sanji, Zoro dan juga Brook.

Dia ingin memaknai… apa sebenarnya keabadian itu.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox


	10. Chapter 10

"Jadi sekarang kalian ada di Goa?"

 _"_ _Ya. Mungkin besok atau lusa kami kembali ke Sabaody."_

Rosinante memandang Doffy yang sedang bicara dengan Sanji melalui _denden mushi_.

"Santai saja di sana sampai kalian puas. Kami ada di Dressrosa sekarang."

 _"_ _Dengan Eustass dan Law?"_

"Ya… juga Minos dan Albafica."

Dan Rosinante tersenyum saat Sanji hening di seberang sana.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

 **ONE PIECE © Oda Eiichiro**

 **SAINT SEIYA (ORIGINAL & THE LOST CANVAS) **

**© Kurumada Masashi & Teshirogi Shiori**

 **THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS © CASSANDRA CLARE**

 **Under The Same Sky © aicchan**

 **Final Masquerade Sequel**

 **Vampire Fic**

 **ENJOY**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"IYAAAAAAH!" Eustass memegangi ban pelampungnya sebelum berlari kencang dari halaman berumput dan melompat masuk ke dalam kolam renang, membuat air bercipratan ke segala penjuru "HAHAHAHA! AYO LAW! BERENANG!"

Tak seperti Eustass, Law masuk perlahan dari tangga dan berenang ke arah Eustass, "Kau itu tidak bisa gerak pelan, ya?"

"ENGGAK!" Eustass menyapu permukaan air dengan tangannya, membasahi muka Law.

Doffy menikmati wine di gelasnya sambil memperhatikan polah Eustass dan Law di kolam renang. Istananya di Dressrosa masih kokoh berdiri, walau _Elite Officer_ keluarga Donquixote sudah berganti, namun bisnis keluarga ini tetap berjalan, baik itu bisnis di _colosseum_ maupun bisnis di dunia belakang. Memang Doffy sudah lama membuang 'jabatan'nya sebagai _Shichibukai_ , tapi sampai sekarang _Marine_ tak pernah datang mengusik pulau yang ada dalam wilayah kekuasaannya ini.

"Kalian serius mau menjajal pertarungan di _colosseum_?" Doffy meletakkan gelasnya.

"Tentu saja," Minos menenggak habis isi gelasnya, "aku penasaran dengan kekuatan di sini."

Doffy memandang sepasang _vampire_ - _mate_ di hadapannya, "Jangan remehkan peserta di sana. Walau kalian memiliki ketahanan fisik melebihi manusia biasa, peserta di _colosseum_ bisa saja lebih kuat dari kalian."

"Itu yang kami cari. Sudah cukup lama kami tidak memakai kekuatan penuh. Badan ini rasanya kaku," Minos memainkan gelas kosong di tangannya, "Albafica pun sepertinya sedikit kesal karena belum bisa mengalahkan si Zoro itu."

Dofy bersandar di kursi, merangkul pundak Rosinante yang dari tadi diam sambil membaca, "Biar begitu Zoro adalah murid langsung didikan Mihawk. Dia juga termasuk pendekar pedang terkuat di lautan ini."

"Hidupku tidak akan tenang kalau aku belum bisa mengalahkan Zoro," Albafica menyelipkan rambut panjangnya ke balik telinga, "kalau benar seperti katamu, di sini aku bisa menempa kemampuanku sesuka hati."

Doffy tak membahas hal ini lagi, dia pun menyuruh salah satu penjaga di sana untuk mendaftarkan Minos dan Albafica sebagai peserta di _colosseum_. Setelah itu mereka pun menikmati sore sembari menyaksikan kehebohan Eustass di kolam renang dan membuat Law kewalahan.

.

.

Rosinante berbaring setengah mengantuk di samping Doffy yang mengusap-usap rambutnya.

"Tak usah memaksakan dirimu. Sudah berapa lama kau tidak tidur?" Doffy membenamkan jemarinya di rambut Rosinante yang lembut, "kau memikirkan sesuatu?"

"… Aku rindu lautan…."

"Hmm… setelah Minos dan Albafica puas di _colosseum_ , bagaimana kalau kita berlayar untuk beberapa minggu?"

"Begitu juga tidak apa-apa," Rosinante memiringkan badannya, merapatkan selimut yang membungkus tubuh polosnya, "Sanji tidak kemari?"

Doffy masih memainkan rambut Rosinante, "Butuh berbulan-bulan dari Goa sampai ke Dressrosa. Lagipula mereka bilang akan memulangkan para bocah setelah mampir sebentar ke Fishman Island," karena tak ada jawaban, Doffy memandang wajah Rosinante dan mendapati adiknya itu sudah pulas.

Tak ingin mengganggu, perlahan Doffy turun dari tempat tidur. Dia memandang ke luar jendela yang tertutup kelambu tipis. Matahari pastinya udah tinggi dan itu tandanya pertandingan di _colosseum_ akan segera di mulai. _Colosseum_ ini tak lekang di makan jaman, selalu saja ramai oleh peserta maupun penonton. Hari ini Minos dan Albafica akan memulai karir mereka sebagai petarung _colosseum_ , Doffy tak akan melewatkan kesempatan untuk melihat kehebatan mereka di arena pertarungan yang sesungguhnya.

Setelah mandi dan berpakaian, Doffy menyambar mantel bulunya dan meninggalkan kamar tanpa suara. Dia berjalan menyusuri koridor dan langsung menuju ke luar untuk segera ke _colosseum_. Minos dan Albafica pasti sudah ada di sana, kemarin Doffy sudah memberitahu mereka tentang aturan main di _colosseum_ yang mana mengharuskan peserta harus sudah ada di arena dua jam sebelum pertarungan dimulai.

Sampai di kota, Doffy terus berjalan, tak menghiraukan tatapan orang-orang padanya. Dia menuju ke _colosseum_ dan langsung menuju ke koridor yang megarah ke tempat duduk VVIP, tribun pribadi yang membuatnya bisa memandang seisi arena tanpa gangguan.

"Doffy!"

Sosok Law dan Eustass yang duduk di sofa membuat Doffy berdiri diam di depan pintu, "Kenapa kalian ada di sini?"

"Eustass ribut sejak pagi dan memaksaku mengantarnya ke sini."

Doffy masuk dan menutup pintu balkon pribadinya. Dia duduk di antara dua bocah itu. Eustass langsung memanjat mantel bulunya dan berhenti di pundak Doffy sedangkan Law masih kalem membaca buku tebal di pangkuannya, buku tentang kedokteran.

Entah ini takdir atau apa, Law yang ini sungguh mengingatkan Doffy pada bocah kecil yang dahulu datang padanya dengan tubuh penuh dengan bom, mengatakan kalau dia siap untuk membunuh siapa pun yang menghalangi. Bocah yang sinar matanya sudah mati di usia yang sangat belia.

Ingatan itu membuat tangan Doffy refleks menepuk-nepuk kepala Law.

"Apa?"

"Tidak," Doffy memandang ke arena meski tangannya masih di kepala Law, "kau sudah pikirkan tawaranku?"

Law menutup bukunya, ingat pada ide Doffy agar dia memakan Ope Ope no Mi, buah yang akan memberinya kemampuan luar biasa namun dibayar dengan hilangnya kesempatan dia untuk bersentuhan dengan air.

"Aku tidak memaksa, tapi akan lebih baik kalau yang memakan buah itu. Terlalu lama sudah Ope Ope no Mi, tersimpan di brankas tanpa ada orang yang layak untuk memakannya."

"… Kau pikir aku layak?"

Doffy masih menepuk kepala Law, "Ya—kau yang sekarang sudah bisa membedakan tanaman mana yang bisa menolongmu dan mana yang bisa membunuhmu, kurasa kau layak."

Obrolan mereka terputus karena seruan Eustass yang menunjuk ke arah arena tepat saat peserta masuk, "Minos!"

Pandangan mata Doffy langsung menuju ke arah sosok yang tampak mencolok di antara peserta lainnya. Sosok Minos jadi terlihat kecil di atara badan-badan besar berotot dan wajah-wajah garang yang memenuhi arena. Kali ini Minos membawa sebuah pedang karena akan mencolok sekali kalau dia bertarung dengan tangan kosong.

Doffy menurutkan Eustass dari pundaknya dan membiarkan anak itu duduk di pagar balkon. Dia melirik Law yang menutup bukunya dan memusatkan perhatian ke arena.

Akhirnya dengan aba-aba dari komentator sekaligus salah satu _Elite Officer_ keluarga Donquixote, pertarungan pun di mulai. Ada dua puluh petarung di sana, yang artinya ini adalah satu lawan sembilan belas karena kau hanya seorang diri di sana.

Doffy memandang bagaimana Minos dengan santainya menghindari semua serangan yang ditujukan padanya, tentu saja, yang seperti itu hanya akan menjadi gerak lambat di mata seorang _vampire_.

Minos menghunus pedangnya dan membuat seorang peserta terjungkal ke lantai batu. Satu tebasan lain membuat dua peserta sekaligus tercebur ke air yang mengelilingi arena.

"YEEEEY! MINOS KEREEEENN!" Eustass bertepuk tangan dengan hebohnya.

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai jumlah peserta di arena berkurang drastis. Kini hanya ada Minos dan tiga peserta lain yang ukurannya berlipat kali lebih besar. Kali ini sepertinya Minos cukup kesulitan, tak sekali dua kali dia terpaksa mundur untuk menghindari serangan yang diarahkan padanya.

Tanpa sadar Doffy jadi memperhatikan gerak Minos yang awalnya masih tampak canggung tapi dia segera menguasai arena itu, mencari celah kosong di mana dia bisa menyerang tanpa halangan.

"Boleh juga dia," Doffy mulai bersemangat saat peserta berkurang satu lagi.

Minos melompat tinggi saat sebuah gada besar melesat ke arahnya, dengan santai dia berdiri di atas gada itu, membuat si penyerang terkejut. Kesempatan sepersekian detik itu digunakan Minos untuk menendang wajah si penyerang yang membuat tubuh besar itu terhuyung dan akhirnya tercebur ke air. Tinggallah Minos di arena bersama satu lawan lagi, seorang bajak laut kalau dilihat dari tato besar di lehernya.

Pertarungan satu lawan satu ini cukup sengit. Keduanya punya kekuatan dan kecepatan yang hampir berimbang.

 _Bagaimana, Minos? Rasanya menjadi vampire dengan kemampuan yang tak jauh berbeda dengan manusia di sini?_

Law beranjak dari duduknya dan berdiri di samping Eustass, wajahnya yang biasa tampak kaku dan dingin kini bersemangat melihat aksi di arena. Denting bunyi aduan dua senjata tajam menggema di tempat itu, bersahut dengan kerasnya suara penonton yang menyerukan nama jagoan mereka. Eustass saja masih bersemangat menepuk tangannya dan meneriakkan nama Minos di tengah gema suara penonton.

Sekian menit berikutnya, Minos berhasil merobohkan lawan setelah menembus tubuh besar itu dengan pedangnya. Arena terasa bergetar karena suara penonton yang sungguh luar biasa. Eustass bersorak makin heboh dan Law bertepuk tangan.

"Doffy! Aku mau pedang! Pedang! Syu syu syu!" Eustass menggerakkan tangannya seperti sedang membawa pedang.

"Nanti, kalau kau sudah bisa melompat turun dari lantai lima dengan kakimu, bukan dengan mukamu."

Wajah Eustass langsung membalon, membuat Doffy tertawa.

.

Butuh dua jam sampai arena yang rusak di sana sini siap dipakai kembali, belum lagi petugas harus mengangkat peserta-peserta yang tumbang atau yang tenggelam. Di masa menunggu itu banyak penonton yang meninggalkan arena, sekedar untuk meregangkan otonya atau pergi makan untuk mengisi energi sebelum pertandingan berikutnya.

Rosinante datang satu jam sebelum grup kedua dimulai. Dia masih setengah mengantuk, sampai riasan di wajahnya sedikit nampak tak beraturan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Doffy merangkul pundak Rosinante yang bersandar padanya.

"Entahlah… rasanya mengantuk sekali."

"Kau terlalu memaksakan dirimu."

Rosinante menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Doffy, bermanja pada sentuhan kakaknya.

"Kembalilah ke rumah kalau kau masih mengantuk!"

"Di sana sepi. Lebih baik aku di sini," tangan Rosinante meraih kepala Law yang baru saja menghampirinya, memasang wajah cemas yang ketara.

Eustass juga mendekati Rosinante, memanjat ke pundak dan mengusap wajahnya, "Sakit?"

Rosinante tersenyum, "Tidak sakit, Eustass," dia memindah bocah itu ke pangkuannya, "kalian suka pertarungannya?"

"Suka! Minos keren! Hyaaaa!" Eustass lagi-lagi meniru gerakan orang berpedang.

"Kau juga suka, Law?"

Law mengangguk, "Tapi aku tidak akan minta pedang."

Rosinante menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Pedang?"

Doffy pun menceritakan tentang syaratnya pada Eustass yang meminta pedang, itu membuat Rosinante tersenyum geli dan muka Eustass membalon lagi. Doffy melepaskan penutup kepala Rosinante dan melemparkannya ke lantai, dia bergeser sedikit mengubah posisi dan mengarahkan taringnya ke leher Rosinante.

Itu membuat Eustass langsung menutup muka dengan kedua tangannya, lalu berguling dari pangkuan Rosinante dan ditangkap oleh Law. Dua bocah itu minggir dan memilih untuk tak mengganggu, Law membawa Eustass ke karpet kecil di sudut tempat itu yang penuh dengan mainan, sedangkan dia kembali membaca buku tebalnya…

Kemudian mereka berempat pun bersiap untuk menonton babak kedua. Sebelum pertarungan dimulai, seorang bawahan Doffy datang membawakan makanan dan mainan juga kue-kue manis. Eustass pun langsung menyambar sebuah cupcake yang berhias beruang dan memakannya dalam sekali lahap. Lalu bocah itu kembali duduk di pagar balkon, memandang arena.

"AH! FIFI!"

Doffy sedikit meragukan pendengarannya, "Albafica?"

"FIFI!" seru Eustass lagi.

Sudah tak mau berkomentar, Doffy membiarkan saja Eustass tetap di tempatnya.

"FIFIII! SEMANGAAAT!" teriak Eustass dan dia melambai penuh semangat saat Albafica menoleh padanya. Law sampai harus memegangi Eustass agar anak itu tak terjatuh.

"Dia mengingatkanku pada si Cabbage," Doffy merangkul pundak Rosinante yang tampak sedikit lebih segar.

"Namanya Cavendish, Doffy."

"Ya pokoknya itulah."

Rosinante tersenyum simpul, "Ya—setidaknya Albafica tidak narsis."

Kemudian mereka menonton pertarungan di arena di mana Albafica dikelilingi para peserta yang bertubuh tinggi besar, bahkan ada salah satu kaum raksasa di sana. Sama seperti Minos, begitu pertarungan di mulai, Albafica butuh beberapa waktu untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan 'kekacauan' di arena. Satu dua musuh roboh karena serangannya, tapi fica pun tak luput dari beberapa luka akibat serangan dari petarung lain.

Mata Doffy tak lepas dari gerakan Albafica yang makin lama semakin tampak percaya diri dan tak ragu untuk masuk di antara aduan senjata. Sosok Albafica tampak seperti mawar di tengah belukar, mencolok karena memang penampilannya yang jelas lebih menarik dari peserta yang lain. Doffy bahkan menangkap suara penonton wanita yang heboh meneriakan nama Albafica.

"Sepertinya _colosseum_ bakal punya idola baru."

Rosinante tertawa, "Buat saja posternya dan jual ke penonton."

Pertarungan di babak ini memasuki puncaknya saat di arena hanya tersisa Albafica dan si raksasa. Sosok Albafica jadi tampak kecil sekali, hanya setinggi lutut raksasa berbaju zirah lengkap itu.

Sorak-sorai penonton membahana saat duel terakhir di arena dimulai. Albafica sama sekali tak tampak gentar melawan musuh yang begitu besar. Dengan gerakannya yang ringan dan lincah, Albafica dengan mudah menghindari semua serangan si raksasa, tapi serangan Albafica pun tak begitu berpengaruh pada si raksasa.

Doffy tersenyum melihat frustasi yang tampak di mata Albafica saat itu, "Aku tak pernah melihatnya seperti itu."

Rosinante mengangguk, "Albafica selalu tampak dingin dan seperti punya dunia sendiri selama ini. Menyegarkan melihat dia menunjukkan emosi segamblang ini."

Pertarungan itu berlangsung cukup lama, Albafica yang sepertinya semakin kesal mulai memakai tangan dan kakinya sendiri untuk menyerang. Sudah begitu, barulah tampak pengaruh racun _vampire_ Minos di tubuhnya. Dengan mudahnya dia menjatuhkan tubuh si raksasa ke arena, membuat arena bulat itu retak di sana sini.

"FIFIIII! KALAHKAN DIAAA!" Eustass berdiri di atas pagar, membuat Law harus memegangi kakinya.

Dan sekian menit selanjutnya, arena pun gempar saat Albafica berhasil mengalahkan musuhnya dengan sebuah tendangan telak di leher si raksasa yang ambruk tak bergerak lagi.

"YEEEEYY! FIFI MENAAAANG! MENAAANG! WHOOOO!" tingkah Eustass mulai membuat Law kewalahan sampai akhirnya Law memutuskan untuk menurunkan Eustass dari pagar sebelum anak itu terjatuh.

"DOFFY! ROSI! KALIAN LIHAT? FIFI MENANG!" seru Eustass.

"Iya, bocah. Kami dari tadi melihatnya dari sini," Doffy ada di antara ingin mencubiti pipi Eustass atau membekap bocah itu supaya dia diam, "ayo kembali. Pertarungan setelah ini pasti tidak seru lagi."

Law memegangi tangan Eustass agar bocah itu tak lepas dan berlarian mengelilingi _colosseum_. Bocah ini sudah seperti overdosis coklat, membuatnya jadi kelebihan energi.

"Doffy! Belikan aku pedang! Aku pasti bisa melompat sekarang, mendarat pakai kaki, bukan pakai muka."

Doffy tertawa, membiarkan Eustass memegangi mantel bulunya, "Kita lihat nanti, bocah. Kalau kau memang bisa, aku berikan kau pedang terbaik di Dressrosa."

"Asiiiik!"

Law melepaskan Eustass yang sudah memanjati mantel Doffy lalu bergelantungan di belakangnya, persis seperti cicak. Dia mendekat pada Rosinante, berjalan di sebelah pria itu sambil memegangi celana panjang Rosinante.

"Ada apa, Law?"

"… Tidak. Hanya menjagamu supaya tidak jatuh."

Rosinante tersenyum tapi hanya diam walau dia sadar, ada sesuatu yang ingin Law bicarakan.

.

#

.

"Bagaimana rasanya bertarung dengan petarung sungguhan?" Doffy meneguk segelas wine saat mereka sedang menikmati hidangan makan malam.

Minos melirik Albafica yang tampak masam, tapi itu justru membuatnya tersenyum, "Paling tidak kami tahu kalau kami bisa mengasah kemampuan di sini," Minos memotong daging steak di piringnya, "aku jadi ingin ajak Kardia dan Asmita ke sini. Mereka berdua itu kurang olah raga."

Itu menarik perhatian Doffy, "Kupikir mereka berdua memang telalu 'jinak' untuk ukuran seorang Murni."

Minos mendengus, bahkan Albafica sedikit menyunggingkan senyum langkanya, "Kau belum kenal mereka. Kardia, meski tampak seperti bocah penurut yang patuh pada Camus, tapi dia masih tetap Kardia yang sama dengan yang aku kenal dulu, tanpa ampun pada musuhnya," dia memakan potongan daging sebelum lanjut bicara, "kalau Asmita… _well_ … _yeah_ … dia itu iblis bermuka malaikat."

Rosinante sampai tersedak teh dingin yang sedang dia minum, membuat Law langsung berdiri di kursi dan menepuk-nepuk punggung pria itu.

"Minos pernah hampir dibunuh Asmita waktu mereka masih kecil," kata Albafica santai.

Minos menghela napas panjang, "Waktu itu aku kira aku bakal benar-benar mati."

"Sepertinya menarik. Ceritakan dengan lengkap!" Doffy mengisi lagi gelasnya dengan wine.

"Hhh… itu kisah ratusan tahun lalu, waktu aku masih bocah seumur jagung. Saat Asmita diselamatkan oleh Kardia dan mulai tinggal di kediaman kami, aku sedang pergi untuk berburu di kota sebelah. Saat aku kembali, aku lihat Milo sedang main sendiri di halaman. Menggoda bocah itu sampai menangis sudah jadwal harianku. Jadi ya… aku membuat Milo menangis heboh sekali dan detik berikutnya aku sudah terdorong menghantam beberapa batang pohon dan berakhir di tanah dengan sebelah tangan Asmita mencekikku dan yang sebelah lagi siap memenggal kepalaku.

"Itu pengalamanku yang paling horor kalau sudah bicara tentang Asmita. Andai Kardia tak datang, aku tak akan selamat."

Eustass malah bertepuk tangan dan tertawa heboh, "Asmita hebat! Minos kalah! Hahaha!"

"Kau ditertawai anak kecil, tuan Minos," Doffy terkekeh.

Begitiu makan malah berakhir, Minos dan Albafica memilih untuk beristirahat saja di kamar yang disediakan. Doffy dan Rosinante pun berniat untuk tidur saja, toh setelah ini mereka menganggur. Tapi niat itu batal ketika Law menarik celana Rosinante, meminta agar pria itu mengikutinya.

Meski bingung, toh Rosinante tetap mengikuti Law setelah memberi isyarat pada Doffy agar dia mengajak Eustass tidur duluan.

Law berhenti di taman tengah kediaman keluarga Donquixote dan anak itu berdiri di dekat kolam ikan.

"Ada apa, Law?" Rosinante mendekati Law dan duduk bersila di depan anak itu.

Law tampak ragu sesaat, tapi dia akhirnya bicara juga, "Doffy… dia menawariku Ope Ope no Mi."

Tak tampak rasa terkejut pada wajah Rosinante, "Lalu?"

Law menunduk, "Aku… tidak tahu," katanya, "kalian selalu bilang… aku tampak persis seperti Trafalgar Law yang dahulu pernah hidup di sini, di keluarga ini," jemari Law meremas pakaiannya sendiri, "aku… aku tak mau dianggap hanya sebagai penggantinya. Aku tak ingin memakan buah itu demi menjadi lebih sama seperti 'Law' yang dulu."

Mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini, Rosinante meraih tangan Law dan membimbing bocah itu dalam pelukannya, "Doffy tak akan pernah sembarangan menawari Buah Iblis pada orang yang tidak dia nilai mampu. Ya, kau memang seperti pinang dibelah dua dengan 'Law' kami yang dulu, tapi kau bukan dia," Rosinante mengusap kepala Law, "Doffy menawarimu karena dia merasa kau memiliki potensi. Kau anak yang cerdas, jenius kalau aku boleh tambahkan. Buah Iblis, terlebih lagi Ope Ope ni Mi, tak akan bisa menampakkan kemampuan yang sesungguhnya bila tak digunakan oleh orang yang tepat.

"Jadi meski wajahmu sama persis seperti Law yang dulu, jika Doffy tak menilaimu tinggi, dia tak akan mengungkit hal ini," Rosinante menegakkan tubuh Law, "jadi sekarang semua tergantung padamu. Apapun keputusanmu nanti, aku yakin Doffy akan menerimanya."

"… Kau sungguh berpikir seperti itu?"

"Tentu. Kau pikir sudah berapa lama aku kenal Doffy? Sudah sepanjang hidupku. Aku tak mungkin salah."

Akhirnya seulas senyum muncul di wajah Law, "Baiklah. Kalau begitu… aku akan memikirkan hal ini baik-baik. Aku tidak akan membuat kalian kecewa, aku janji."

Rosinante ikut tersenyum, "Kau selalu membuat kami bangga, Law. Setidaknya kau lebih jago menangani Eustass dari pada aku dan Doffy sekaligus."

Mereka pun tertawa.

.

#

.

"Aku tak menyangka si Law bisa bicara begitu. Kau yakin bocah itu belum genap sepuluh tahun?"

Rosinante tertawa pelan, membiarkan Doffy mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah, "Law memang selalu bersikap dewasa, bahkan untuk hal yang sulit seperti ini."

Doffy mengusapkan handuk ke kepala Rosinante dengan lembut. Pagi tadi, dua hari sejak pembicaraan tentang Ope Ope no Mi, Doffy dibuat terkejut oleh keputusan Law. Anak itu bilang dia akan menerima tawaran Doffy, tapi tidak sekarang. Dia masih ingin belajar, masih ingin merasakan petualangan di darat dan di laut. Tapi yang terpenting, Law ingin memastikan kalau Eustass sudah bisa 'dilepas' sendiri, tak butuh pengawasan 24/7 sebelum bocah itu melakukan hal-hal nekad yang diluar logika seorang _vampire_ sekali pun.

"Kalau sudah begini, kau tidak bisa memaksanya lagi kan, Doffy," Rosinante mengambil handuk dari tangan kakaknya, "dia pasti akan menjadi Officer kesayanganmu nanti."

"Aku tak pernah mengistimewakan salah satu Officer-ku."

"Dan kau tahu itu bohong," Rosinante tertawa saat Doffy mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"AAAAHH! ROSI CURAAANG!"

Mereka dikejutkan oleh suara melengking yang jelas saja punya Eustass. Mereka mendapati bocah itu duduk di pagar beranda kamar. Dengan cepat Eustass melesat dan berakhir di pundak Doffy, "Aku juga mau dielus!" katanya.

"Eustass!" Law menyusul mendarat mulus di beranda, "kau bilang mau latihan, kenapa malah ke sini?" dia berkacak pinggang.

Eustass menggembungkan pipinya, "Habis aku juga mau diusap-usap seperti Rosi."

"Dasar manja."

"Biar!"

Mencegah pertengkaran bocah itu, Doffy pun mengacak-acak rambut Eustass sementara Rosinante menyuruh Law mendekat.

"Memang kalian latihan apa?" tanya Rosinante.

"Eustass serius ingin melompat dari lantai lima. Tiga kali mencoba, tiga kali juga dia mendarat dengan mukanya."

Saat itu barulah Doffy dan Rosinante melihat jejak darah di hidung Eustass.

Eustass sudah mirip seperti kucing yang duduk santai di pundak Doffy, "Aku haus!"

"Carilah sendiri. Kau kan sudah diajari. Lagipula semua di sini akan senang hati memberi darah mereka untuk kalian," Doffy menurunkan Eustass.

"Tapi aku ingin sekali berburu. Mencari orang asing. Di kota ini kan banyak penjahat yang tidak penting," Eustass merengut, "aku bisa mengalahkan mereka dengan mudah."

"Ya—asal mereka tidak takluk duluan melihat pipi bulatmu itu," Doffy hanya tertawa saat Eustass memukuli kakinya.

Setelah kerusuhan pagi itu, Law membawa Eustass untuk mencari darah, sedangkan Doffy dan Rosinante turun untuk sarapan. Di ruang makan sudah ada Minos dan Albafica, hari ini pun mereka berdua akan mencoba peruntungan di arena _colosseum_. Sepertinya mereka benar-benar mendapat hiburan dari adu senjata di arena, merasakan sakit yang sudah lama absen dari indera seorang _vampire_ dan _mate_.

"Sudah siap untuk pertarungan hari ini?" Doffy duduk di kursinya, di ujung meja.

"Tentu saja," jawab Minos penuh percaya diri, "yang kemarin itu aku dikalahkan di babak final. Hari ini akan aku balas sepuluh kali lipat."

"Kurasa hari ini kita akan dapat ton—" tangan Doffy bergerak refleks menangkap garpu yang melayang dari tangan Rosinante yang hendak mengoles roti dengan mentega, "—tonan yang menarik," dia meletakkan garpu itu. Dia memandang adiknya, "lama-lama kau bisa tidak sengaja membunuh orang di sini, Rosinante."

Rosinante tak bicara apa-apa dan mengambil garpunya kembali dari Doffy.

"Setelah bosan di arena, kalian mau coba hidup sebagai bajak laut? Kurasa itu juga bisa menghilangkan rasa bosan," Doffy mengambil wadah mentega dari dekat piring Rosinante, "sedikit petualangan di laut akan membawa perubahan."

"Kita lihat itu nanti. Aku rasa aku belum akan bosan dengan _colosseum_ kalian untuk waktu yang lama, bukan begitu, Albafica?"

"Hm… setidaknya sampai aku bisa memenangkan turnamen ini," Albafica mengusap sisi bibirnya dengan serbet makan, "aku tak akan tenang sebelum memastikan kalau aku benar-benar sudah bisa bertahan di sini."

Doffy menyeringai, "Kalau begitu akan menikmati saja pertarungan kalian di sini."

Tak begitu lama, Eustass kembali bersama Law. Eustass berjalan sambil menggeret lengan Law lalu mereka duduk di kursi yang ada di samping Rosinante.

"Jadi berburu?" tanya Doffy.

"Tidak. Law tidak mau menemaniku ke kota," Eustass menggembungkan pipinya dan menyambar sebuah jeruk dari wadah buah di meja, "kupas!"

"Hah? Kau kan sudah bisa mengupasnya sendiri!" Law jelas tampak keberatan.

"Tapi aku mau kau yang kupas!" seru Eustass tak mau kalah.

Tak ada yang mau repot menghentikan pertengkaran bocah-bocah itu. Jadi semua menikmati makan pagi itu sebelum bersiap untuk menuju _colosseum_. Minos dan Albafica berangkat terlebih dahulu, sepasang _vampire_ - _mate_ itu memang tampak bersemangat

"Jadi hari ini, kau pegang siapa?" Doffy melangkah lebar, membiarkan Eustass berlarian menerobos sela kakinya.

"Kau masih mau bertaruh denganku? Sudah berapa kali kau kalah, Doffy?"

"Diamlah!" Doffy menahan lengan Rosinante yang terpeleset di jalanan rata.

"UAH!" suara Eustass beriringan dengan suara DUAK keras yang cukup untuk membuat orang menoleh.

Baik Doffy dan Rosinante sama-sama diam melihat tubuh kecil Eustass jatuh terjengkang ke belakang saat dia menabrak tiang lampu di pinggir jalan. Law buru-buru menghampiri Eustass dan menjitak kepala anak itu sebelum Eustass menangis lalu Law pun mengomeli Eustass, abai pada pandangan orang-orang di sana.

Rosinante tertawa pelan, "Sepertinya kau harus benar-benar sabar sebelum Law menerima tawaranmu," tawanya tak berhenti saat melihat muka Doffy.

Perjalanan mereka pun berlanjut menuju sosok _colosseum_ yang megah di tengah Dressrosa. Berharap semoga hari ini pun mereka bisa menikmati pertunjukan yang menyenangkan dan bisa menghibur mereka di satu hari yang terlalu damai ini.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox


End file.
